


Stolen Life

by Emerald1



Category: NCIS
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-06 13:04:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 53,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5418137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald1/pseuds/Emerald1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had what she wanted - one Tony DiNozzo - and she wasn't going to let anything get in her way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [K9Lasko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/K9Lasko/gifts).



> Merry Christmas, K9Lasko. Pretty much this entire story popped into my head as soon as I saw the quotes. Later on, I started questioning if this was what you wanted, but I hope you like it.

 

 

Stolen Life

SeSa 2015

 

_She wanted his job, and it would be easy enough to discredit him._

_Actually, she wanted a whole lot more than his job. _

 

 

_Prologue_

_Mid-September_

 

Janice Parker sipped at her coffee as she looked around the room. She'd only been with Homeland Security for a few weeks now, transferred in from the CIA to join up with the new, inter-agency task force Assistant Director Morrow was starting. Most of the men on the task force were pencil pushers, but one man caught her eye. Tall, with bright green eyes and a debonair smile, she'd spotted him the moment he'd walked in the room. Tad, her new partner walked up with a plate of food.

  
"You eat yet?"

 

She smiled as she bit back a sigh. Tad was a nice kid and had helped her get acclimated to the way they did things at this more rule-driven agency, but he did tend to get on her nerves. "Not yet. Is there anything there actually edible, or is it all standard agent slop?"

 

Tad shrugged, looking down at his plate, piled high with meat and various chips. "The ham's pretty good and I think I saw some grapes."

 

"Wonderful." She considered slipping out to get something healthier at the deli across the street. Spotting the man that had caught her eye earlier, she pointed him out to Tad. "I haven't seen him around before."

 

"Oh, yeah, that's Tony DiNozzo. He's not one of ours, belongs to NCIS."

 

Different agency, no fraternization issues then. Morrow was so old-fashioned. "You know him?"

 

Tad gave her a knowing grin. "Down girl, he's taken. He's got a boyfriend."

 

She watched as Agent DiNozzo watched another woman walk past him, following her ass with his eyes. "Really? Seems pretty aware of women for a gay guy if you ask me." She didn't get an answer and when she turned, Tad was also watching the striking woman. To get his attention, she slapped at his arm.

 

"What?"

 

Rolling her eyes, she got him back on track. "DiNozzo. What do you know about him?"

 

Giving in, Tad sighed and turned to face her. "Been with NCIS for a while, he's part of their MCRT here in DC. Used to work under AD Morrow when he was the director there. They've had some pretty good busts over the years. Took out Ari Haswari and Harper Dearing. I'm sure you've heard of them."

 

"I was in the Ukraine, not Antarctica, Tad. So he was part of both of those? Interesting."

 

"Yeah, Saleem and Sharif, too. For a little agency, they get around." Another man walked up to DiNozzo, also tall with green eyes, but Janice wouldn't have ever given him a second glance of Tad hadn't pointed him out. "That's the boyfriend."

 

"DiNozzo brought a date to the meeting?"

 

"His name is McGee, he's also on the MCRT team over there."

 

Dating a teammate, that was an interesting development. "They must run a looser ship over there."

 

"Like I said, small agency. Besides, I don't think they're totally out, but I've heard enough rumors. Do you want me to introduce you?"

 

It was tempting, but she wanted to do some recon first. "No, that's okay. I'm sure we'll run into each other eventually."

 

Tad gave her a funny look, but the woman both he and DiNozzo had been watching came back in, so he apparently decided to try his luck. Watching her partner crash and burn gave Janice time to start to form an idea.

 

 

@@SeSa@@

 

 

"Shoot me now, Tim."

 

"No. The paperwork for that would be even worse than this luncheon. Besides, this is your fault, you know."

 

"My fault? Why is it my fault?" Tim gave him the look that said he knew that Tony knew exactly what he was talking about and Tony shrugged. "Okay, it was funny at the time."

 

"And I'm sure Vance thinks it's funny that we're here instead of having a three day weekend."

 

Tim was probably right about that. Nobody wanted to be sitting through all of this bull when weapons were being sold. Unfortunately, since there was no known Navy connection, they were relegated to sitting on the sidelines, running background searches and tracking down dead ends. "I'll make it up to you when we get out of here, I promise."

 

"Yeah?"

 

"How about we get a room somewhere? Someplace with a hot tub and room service?" That got a smile and Tim leaned a little closer – the closest to a public display of affection that they'd ever allow themselves.

 

"You might get yourself out of the doghouse with an idea like that, DiNozzo – and for watching Agent Johnson's ass."

 

"But it was a fine ass, Tim." That got an eye roll and Tony decided that a massage might help his case, too.

 

 

@@SeSa@@

 

 

"It's not the Adams House, but it should be pretty good."

 

"The Adams House is where you dad stays." Now that they were away from the conference Tim leaned into Tony's personal space with a smile. "That wouldn't exactly get me in the mood."

 

"Yeah?" Alone in the elevator, Tony smiled back and nipped at Tim's lower lip. "You in the mood, Timmy?"

 

"I could be persuaded."

 

That made Tony grin. The main reason he managed to get into so much trouble was the fun he had making up for it.

 

 

@@SeSa@@

 

 

It had been a long weekend and the dishes were piled high in the sink, but Janice had everything she wanted – a detailed dossier on Tony DiNozzo and his boyfriend and a way to get NCIS connected to her case. With Tony's background in undercover assignments, she hoped to convince AD Morrow to temporarily transfer Tony DiNozzo to Homeland Security for the duration of the operation. All she needed was a few weeks with him to convince him to migrate back to the straight side of the fence. Everything assembled, she prepared for her meeting with Tom Morrow in the morning.

 

 

@@SeSa@@

 

 

Tom Morrow skimmed through the file in front of him before starting again at the beginning. "You're sure of your source, Miss Parker?"

 

"Yes, Sir. I've double checked everything. My source is solid. If I might make a suggestion?"

 

"I'm listening."

 

"We need to have someone familiar with the Navy on this. I've reviewed the background of the NCIS agents that are part of the main task force and I noticed that Agent DiNozzo has done quite a bit of undercover work. If he could be moved to the small task force, I believe that he could be of great help."

 

Leaning back in his chair, Tom thought about Agent Parker's suggestion. If she were right and some of the weapons were being smuggled aboard a naval ship, then NCIS needed to have a larger part of this than to loan them one agent. As good as his own people were, they didn't have the resources or the contacts within the armed forces that Gibbs and his people did. "Thank you, I'll confer with Director Vance on the matter this afternoon."

 

"I'll prepare a full report to bring Agent DiNozzo up to speed the moment he arrives."

 

"Actually, you will be TAD'd to NCIS for the duration of the OP."

 

"Sir?"

 

 

@@SeSa@@

 

 

"Actually, you will be TAD'd to NCIS for the duration of the OP."

 

Janice just barely managed to cover her shock. "Sir?"

 

"If you're correct and some of these weapons are being moved aboard a Navy vessel, this is bigger than one dirty sailor. Lead for this part of the operation will transfer to NCIS. I assume you'd like to continue?"

 

"Yes, Sir."

 

"Good. I'll let Director Vance know. The final decision will be up to him and Agent Gibbs."

 

She watched all her planning go up in smoke. "Agent Gibbs, Sir?"

 

"Their team leader. Good man, hard to work for. You up for it?"

 

"Of course."

 

"Good. Now go clear whatever paperwork you need to finish. It will take a week or so to get everything set up."

 

Dismissed, Janice kept her composure all the way back to her office. Tad was on the breakfast run so she had a few minutes to rage before she had to put the mask back on. Silently she cursed Morrow and his interference with her plans. Getting Tony away from his support, and of course his boyfriend, would have made it so much easier. Well, if she couldn't get him away from McGee, she'd have to find a way to get McGee away from him.

 

A new plan forming, she sat down and started pulling up some of her less savory contacts. Somehow, she had to drive McGee away from Tony while making herself look like an answer to their prayers.

 

 


	2. Chapter One

 

_Early November_

 

"Why do we need to have a Homeland Security Agent under foot, Boss?"

 

"She's the one that found the Navy connection that got us off the bench, DiNozzo. Like it or not, we're stuck with her."

 

Giving a loud sigh, Tony looked around the bullpen. Ziva seemed fine with the new addition, while McGee was busy with his computer. "McGee, buddy, back me up here."

 

Tim looked over whatever he had on his computer screen before he answered. "She shouldn't be too bad, Tony. She's worked all over Europe for the last five years, with both the NSA and the CIA before transferring to Homeland Security."

 

There could be a lot of different reasons for so many postings, both good and bad. What Tony really hated was having to be even more careful about not being out with a stranger under foot. Tim didn't realize it, but he was already reverting back to his shy self, hiding behind his monitor, which Tony hated even more. "Great, so when does Wonder Woman arrive?"

 

"Somebody looking for me?" Slightly embarrassed, Tony turned to look at the blonde woman standing behind him, holding a bag and a large tray of drinks. "At least I come bearing gifts."

 

Tim stayed tucked behind his computer, but Ziva jumped up to help her with her burden. "Here, let me help you with that."

 

"Thank you. I try to keep my true identity a secret, so you can call me Janice Parker."

 

Setting the tray down on her own desk, Ziva made the introductions. "I am Ziva David. That is Tony DiNozzo, Jethro Gibbs, our boss, and over there is Timothy McGee."

 

"The tech wizard, I've heard of you." Placing the bag next to the drinks, Parker walked over to stand in front of Gibbs and held out her hand. "I've heard a lot about your team, Agent Gibbs. Thank you for allowing me to work with you."

 

Her joke in response to Tony's comment made him feel a little better and he leaned over to see what she'd brought. "Treats for the teacher?"

 

"For the whole class, actually. I wasn't sure what anyone would like, so I brought a little bit of everything."

 

"You did not have to do that."

 

Ziva was right, but Tim had Tony on a bit of a diet before his next physical so he jumped right in. "But we certainly do appreciate it." The pastries in the bag looked mighty tasty, therefore sidetracking his life partner was the first thing on Tony's agenda. "Oh, look, McGee's favorite – a raspberry smoothie."

 

Janice plucked that one up and handed the large cup over to McGee as Gibbs grabbed the coffee while Tony and Ziva argued over the strawberry and mango smoothies. "There you go, Agent McGee. Raspberry for Tim, I'll remember that."

 

"That's very nice, Agent Parker, but you don't have to do this."

 

Before Tony could come up with an argument, because hello - when was the last time he'd had cannoli so fresh they were still warm - the new girl waved him off. "Newest member of the team, even if it's just temporary, makes me the lowest on the totem pole. I get it, really; besides, a friend of mine just opened his own place and I'm happy to give him the extra business."

 

"Less eating, more working." With that, Gibbs got the team reviewing the information that Parker had brought with her.

 

 

@@SeSa@@

 

 

"What's this?"

 

Tim just smiled as he filled two glasses with ice and water. "Three cannoli for breakfast, Tony, really?"

 

"Well, they were good and I didn't want to insult her by not eating what she brought."

 

"Uh-huh. And now you're not going to fail your physical by eating a healthy salad for dinner." Tony gave him his best puppy dog expression, but Tim held firm. "Six months ago, Ducky warned you that you were within five pounds of being over the recommended weight for a field agent of your height and age. You don't want to have to go through all that extra testing, do you?"

 

"Well, no..."

 

"Then a couple of weeks of eating healthy won't kill you." Tim smiled again as he sprinkled a few extra croutons and nuts on the steak salad as a compromise. As long as nothing was borderline, HR was happy to let Ducky do the official evaluation, but if anything could be questioned later, they insisted on a neutral doctor. Unfortunately, most doctors not familiar with Tony's medical history tended to question how anyone could bounce back from the plague and still be out in the field. "You pass your physical and I'll take you out to Alexandria to that all you can eat pasta place you like, okay?"

 

Tony looked only partially mollified. "Yeah, okay."

 

 

@@SeSa@@

 

 

Janice waited until the very end of the work day to start 'setting up her work station', claiming that it was something she should do on her own time. Gibbs seemed impressed by her work ethic and after reminding her to not work too late, he left her alone in the bull pen.

 

She carefully and slowly set everything up on her desk the way she liked it, chatting with the few agents working the night shift. Once no one was particularly close, she turned, catching a box of pens with her elbow and knocking them off her desk. She made sure there was enough of a push to let several of them roll under McGee's desk. "Damn it."

 

Waving off several offers of help, Janice dropped down and crawled under McGee's desk. His monitor was off, as per regulations, but the computer was still running as he had an overnight search underway. Using her sleeve to prevent fingerprints, she wiggled the cord just enough to cause a power fluctuation. As expected, she heard the tower make the familiar sounds of rebooting. Satisfied, she gathered up the pens and climbed out from under there without anyone suspecting a thing.

 

 

@@SeSa@@

 

 

Tim was fresh out of the shower, his skin all pink and warm as he dried his hair, and Tony watched a drop of water trail down his lower spine to disappear in his butt crack. "You know, a good aerobic workout would help me burn off some calories."

 

"Oh?" Tim turned and looked over his shoulder, flexing his ass as he did. "You want to go jogging? Now?"

 

If Timmy wanted to play, Tony was up for the challenge as he stalked forward to pin Tim against the sink. "I'm sure we can find something better to do than go jogging."

 

"Yeah?" Tim might have been playing dumb, but certain parts of his body were right up there and ready to play something else. "Something that will make your heart work hard?"

 

It just took a little effort to get Tim turned around and sitting up on the counter, legs spread wide before Tony took his towel and tossed it in the direction of the hamper. "Don't you know it."

 

Nimble fingers started working the buttons on Tony's shirt. "Anybody ever tell you you're way overdressed?"

 

"A time or two."

 

"Well, they were right." Last button free, Tim shoved the shirt off of Tony's shoulders and Tony moved his arms down to let it fall to the floor. Luckily Tony had worn jeans today so there was no belt to mess with and it didn't take Tim long to have Tony's jeans and boxers down to his knees. "Tell me what you want."

 

Tony always appreciated the choice. Unlike Tim, he'd never had a male lover before they got together, and had to learn what he liked and how to pleasure another man. Anal was usually reserved for the weekends, when they had more time for prep and clean-up. Oral was always nice, but his dick was already rubbing against Tim's and he wrapped his hand around both. "Mmm, how about this?"

 

"Feels good. You want to get horizontal?"

 

Yes, but this felt really good, too good to interrupt. Instead, he let go for a second, letting their cocks both pop up and pulled Tim closer to the edge of the counter. Now when Tony's hand returned to what he had been doing, their balls were bouncing against each other. "Nope." It got even better when Tim reached down and started playing with both of their ball sacks with one hand. With his other hand he fumbled around and came up with some lube that he drizzled over Tony's hand and their cocks.

 

The increasing slickness made it feel even better and they started kissing, their free hands exploring each others bodies. It didn't take long, this type of play never did, before Tony could feel his climax approaching. Tim started to pull back, to slow things down, but Tony hung on. "Too close."

 

Once it was over and they'd caught their breath, Tony started to feel a little guilty, but Tim nipped at his chin. "It's kinda flattering that I turn you on that much."

 

"How about the next real weekend we have off, we get away from DC and try all the things we haven't done yet?"

 

Tim looked both surprised and pleased. "You sure?"

 

Tony had never bottomed, rarely even let Tim play with his ass, even though he'd known from the beginning of their relationship that Tim considered himself versatile. "Yeah, maybe even have to tie me to the bed so I don't change my mind."

 

"You always have the right to change your mind, Tony."

 

It wasn't that he was actually changing his mind the times they'd headed that direction. It was fear overriding his logical mind, that last step between what he considered being bi and being gay that he needed a push. Before he could find a way to put that into words, his phone rang. Getting it out of his bunched up jeans with just one dry hand took a minute but he managed to catch the call before it went to voice mail. Unfortunately, that meant that he didn't have time to look at the caller ID.

 

"Yeah, DiNozzo."

 

_Tony, I didn't catch you at a bad time, did I?_

 

"Dad, no, of course not." Even as he said it, he knew he was reacting like a boy caught, quickly wiping his hand on his jeans even as he tried to pull them back up.

 

_Good, Connie is trying to get all the wedding planning done this week and we haven't heard back from you about your plus one. Can we at least get her name for the place cards? The caterer wants to give the list to the calligrapher next week._

 

"Already? Umm," Tony glanced back over at Tim, knowing that the other man could certainly read the look of guilt on his face. "No woman in my life right now so I'm not bringing a date."

 

_I'm not suggesting you start picking out china with her, but I'm sure you can find some woman that would like a weekend in New York, Son._

 

"I'll think about it, okay, Dad? I gotta go, I'll talk to you later." Ending the call, Tony turned to Tim, who was now wiping himself off with the still damp towel. "Tim..."

 

"It's late, we've got to be up early."

 

Just like that, Tony found himself alone in the bathroom. Sighing, he kicked off his shoes and finished stripping down. Once in the shower, he leaned back and let the water sluice over him. This was the one real argument they always seemed to have. Everyone in their day to day life knew about them, but Tony had been avoiding coming out to his father, even as he told Tim repeatedly that he didn't care what the old man thought of him.

 

The bedroom lights were off when Tony left the bathroom and Tim was laying with his back to the door. Silently, Tony slid into the bed, surprised when Tim spoke. "I'm sure Ziva would go with you."

 

Taking the suggestion as an olive branch, Tony snuggled up to Tim's back. "Eh, I'll just catch his next wedding."

 

 

@@SeSa@@

 

 

"Is it ready?"

 

Her contact from her CIA days didn't look all that happy. "Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

 

"Yes, I'm going to be busy enough that I won't have time to send along a certain report I happened to come across."

 

Shoulders slumping, the man handed over a large canister. "Fine. Make sure you start with a very small amount. No more than an eighth of a teaspoon, otherwise your target will notice the taste. Ramp it up slowly as they build up a tolerance. That will also cause the symptoms to increase slowly and better mimic the disease. What are you going to do when he goes to a doctor? Even with the masking agents..."

 

"Let me worry about that." Actually, she wasn't worried about that at all. That part of her plan was virtually foolproof. Back in her car, she carefully stirred the small amount of powder into the raspberry smoothie before snapping the lid back on. The pastries wouldn't be warm this morning, but they would have to do. One quick call, then her day would be perfect.

 

"Is it done?"

 

Yeah.

 

"Perfect."

 

 


	3. Chapter Two

 

"You two are late."

 

"Don't look at me. Somebody forgot to put gas in the car." Grumpy and smelling of gasoline, Tony made a beeline to the restroom to wash his hands while Gibbs stared at Tim, who immediately became defensive.

 

"I know there was almost a third of a tank in there yesterday."

 

Gibbs did not look pleased. "What if we'd had a call-out? Don't let that happen again, McGee."

 

"Sorry, Boss." Sitting down at his desk, Tim jiggled his mouse to check on the search he'd left running all night, only to discover that it had been paused since they'd ended the workday yesterday. "Damn it."

 

"What?"

 

Could his morning get any worse? "My search program must have glitched last night."

 

"So you've got nothing? Fix it, McGee."

 

"Yes, Boss." Today Tim was extra glad to see the smoothie waiting for him as he was going to be chained to his desk for most of the day trying to get the search done and figuring out why it stopped in the first place.

 

 

@@SeSa@@

 

 

After the overnight interruption, it took McGee's program almost five hours to come up with the name they needed. Janice Parker was able to get the name from one of her contacts in four hours and fifty-five minutes so she got to go with them while McGee stayed behind to run more searches.

 

Abby came up about five minutes after the rest of the team had left. "Hey, how come you're still here?"

 

He gave a shrug, not wanting to admit how much the last day had hurt. "Somebody has to work the computers." She gave him a careful look, Abby could always see right through him.

 

"What's wrong?"

 

"Just having a bad day, I guess." Tim leaned back in his chair as he confessed the rest. "Tony and I had a stupid fight last night, then we ran out of gas in my car this morning. Got here to discover that my overnight searches somehow got shut down so I wasn't able to give Gibbs the answers he needed in time."

 

That got Abby grabbing a chair and sitting down next to him where they could talk without being overheard. "Ouch. So, what was the fight about?"

 

"What's it always about?" Tim pinched the bridge of his nose as he thought about it. "Senior called last night, wanting to know who Tony was bringing to the wedding."

 

"And instead of using it as a perfect opportunity to tell his dad about the two of you, he made an excuse?"

 

"Yeah, pretty much. If he would just be honest with me about why he won't come out to his dad. Instead he tells me that he doesn't care what his dad thinks, but if that were true..."

 

"Then he'd tell his dad and get it over with."

 

She'd hit it right on the head. "Exactly."

 

Abby rubbed the back of his hand. "Tony's scared and deep down inside there's this little boy still trying to win his father's approval. You've just got to remember that he's with you. No matter how much he's scared of commitment and how much admitting that's he fell in love with a man screwed with his self image, he's still with you. That should count for something."

 

He knew she was right. "It counts for a lot, Abby. We'll work it out, we always do. I suggested that he take Ziva with him to the wedding."

 

"That's a great idea. Now, show me what you're working on and let's see if we can get you caught up before they get back."

 

An offer like that got her a peck on the cheek. "Thanks, Abs."

 

 

@@SeSa@@

 

 

"Maybe you should go down and see Ducky."

 

"I'm fine, Ziva."

 

The conversation and the familiar voices had Tim immediately on his feet. "Tony, what happened? Are you all right?"

 

Tony looked dusty and more than a little ruffled. "Yeah, I'm fine, thanks to Parker. That damned idiot we were after took a pot shot at me."

 

Gibbs tossed his coat onto his desk before turning to go upstairs. "Our witness is now a suspect. Find Wallace again, McGee."

 

Tim was torn, but Tony gave him that little sideways smirk that always melted him. "You can pamper me tonight, just to make sure. Okay?"

 

"Count on it."

 

 

@@SeSa@@

 

 

Dinner was eaten at their desks and the team wasn't dismissed to go home until after 2200 so they were dragging by the time they walked into the apartment. "Go grab a quick shower and lay down. I'll be there as soon as I get the coffee maker set up for morning and lock up."

 

"Sounds good. Thanks, babe." Tony brushed his lips across Tim's cheek and disappeared through the bedroom door, already shedding clothes. A few seconds later the shower kicked on for a brief minute.

 

By the time Tim had everything ready for morning, the shower was off. It took him a few more minutes to warm up some massage oil, then he was ready to turn off the lights in the rest of the apartment. "Ah, Tony."

 

Tony was face down on the bed, sound asleep. Tim crept in, but he was definitely down for the count. Seeing that, Tim carefully straightened him up before sitting on the edge of the bed. There was a bruise on his arm and across his back from where Parker had pushed him into some crates, but at least he was alive and in one piece. Pouring some of the oil into his hands, Tim carefully worked on the muscles in Tony's back, carefully avoiding the bruises. Even if Tony wasn't awake to enjoy it, Tim needed to touch him, to know that he was alive as the earlier arguments became meaningless.

 

 

@@SeSa@@

 

 

The smell of coffee tickling his nose, Tony woke up and stretched. He wasn't as sore as he'd expected after falling asleep so quickly, but then a second fragrance tickled his nose. Almond oil with a touch of vanilla, their favorite massage oil. "Timmy, you take such good care of me."

 

Carefully climbing out of bed as to not wake his life partner, Tony twisted and stretched, finding that he was as good as new. Tim must have spent a lot of time last night working every knot out of Tony's back for him to feel this good.

 

He heard the distinctive sound the machine makes when the water reservoir drained which meant that the coffee was just finishing up and the alarm would go off in a few minutes. Just enough time to fix a couple of cups and have them ready before Tim woke up.

 

 

@@SeSa@@

 

 

"Good morning, how are you feeling, Tony?"

 

Tony smiled at Tim before answering Janice. "Never better. Oh, more treats, you're spoiling us."

 

Every cup had a carefully printed name, making them easy to hand out. "Hey, can't spoil your friends, right?"

 

Gibbs came through with a stack of files. "Warrants finally came through. McGee, you and Parker see if you can find anything in these accounts. DiNozzo and David, you're with me. Let's go talk to some of Wallace's shipmates, see if we can get a handle on what he thinks he's doing."

 

 

@@SeSa@@

 

 

Over fifty different bank accounts, even with the two of them, it was going to take all day to get through them. Tim just split the list down the middle and they got started. By noon, they'd gotten almost half way through the accounts, but had found very little yet to connect Wallace or anyone else to the weapons. After a quick check with the rest of the team and finding out that they wouldn't be back in the office until much later, Tim turned to Janice as he picked up the phone. "I'm going to order lunch from a deli that delivers. You want anything?"

 

"Sure, what do they have?"

 

Tim dug through his top desk drawer and tossed her a well worn menu. "Here you go. I usually order their soup and sandwich combo. Today should be tomato basil."

 

"That sounds good. I'll have the same thing."

 

 

@@SeSa@@

 

 

As soon as McGee mentioned tomato basil soup, Janice started thinking about how she could get a send dose down the other man. Unfortunately, he insisted on paying for lunch and it was delivered, which eliminated her first two chances. Luckily he was enough of a gentleman that he went to wash his hands before eating. Janice was already sitting on the edge of his desk sorting out the food so she was able to drop in another eighth of a teaspoon in without anyone noticing and quickly stirred it in with her pen. She wiped the majority of the soup off of the pen and tucked both the napkin and her pen into her jacket pocket before Tim returned.

 

Once he was back she made a showing of sorting out the rest of the food before returning to her own desk with her lunch. She watched carefully, but McGee didn't seem to notice that anything was off with his soup. Pleased, she made a note to step up the dosage tomorrow.

 

 

@@SeSa@@

 

 

"I don't get it. We've talked to everyone that knows him and we've got nothing. An entire day wasted." Sharply exhaling, Tony looked over at Gibbs. "Could Parker's source be wrong about Wallace? Maybe somebody else on the ship is involved and using him as a fall-guy?"

 

Ziva didn't sound convinced. "Then why did he shoot at you yesterday?"

 

That he didn't have an answer for and neither did Gibbs. Before either of them could come up with another alternative, Tony's phone rang. His eyes widened in surprise at the name on the screen.

 

"Hey, Ducky, what's up?"

 

_Timothy doesn't want to worry you, but he took a slight tumble down the stairs this afternoon._

 

"Is he all right?" Tony automatically punched the button to put his phone on speaker as Gibbs sped up. "What happened?"

 

_Nothing's broken, but he does have a rather severely sprained ankle and a very mild concussion in addition to an assortment of bruises. He insists that he can continue to work this afternoon, but..._

 

Before Ducky could say anything else, Gibbs took the phone away from DiNozzo. "We're twenty minutes from the Yard. As soon as we get there, Tony will take him home and stay with him."

 

Call ended, Tony looked over at Gibbs. "Thanks, Boss." Gibbs just gave a shrug.

 

"He's fussed over you more than a few times. Parker can bring Ziva and I up to speed with their searches. We'll regroup tomorrow."

 

 

@@SeSa@@

 

 

"Hey." Tony leaned close, taking in every bruise, all they would do while in public. "What the hell happened? Ducky said you fell down some stairs." The few strangers that were in Autopsy left with Ducky and Tony immediately wrapped his arms around Tim and pulled him close. "Did you forget our deal? I'm supposed to be the one that gets banged up."

 

"Must have missed the memo." Tim rested his forehead on Tony's shoulder and Tony tightened his grip. "I'm not sure what happened. I guess I caught my foot on the stairs. I was just taking my first step down and the next thing I know, I'm all the way at the bottom, laying there, staring up at the lights."

 

Years of investigating gave Tony all sorts of scenarios, and not many of them good. "Were you alone?"

 

"Yeah. No big crime, just me being a klutz. Did you guys find out anything about Wallace?"

 

Tony noticed the deflection, but decided not to call him on it – at least not right now. "Nothing. We're beginning to wonder if we're chasing the right guy. If he hadn't taken a pot shot at me yesterday, we'd have already moved on to another suspect."

 

"He's got some interesting bank accounts tucked away."

 

"Parker can update us tomorrow. Right now, I'm under orders to take you home and put you to bed. How does that sound?"

 

"That sounds really good."

 

 

@@SeSa@@

 

 

"Parker can update us tomorrow. Right now, I'm under orders to take you home and put you to bed. How does that sound?"

 

Everything hurt, but having those strong arms around him helped. "That sounds really good." It did, too. Tim was more shaken than he'd admitted to Ducky and he remembered more than he'd told either Ducky or Tony. There hadn't been anyone near him when he fell, but there'd been a fraction of a second where his leg didn't work like he'd been expecting. It had never happened before, so he decided to dismiss it. If what he'd found that afternoon in Wallace's accounts was correct, things were going to heat up soon and he didn't want Tony or anyone else on the team distracted. "I'm ready to go home."

 

"Okay." Tony was attentive, not letting go of Tim as he carefully stood Once Tim seemed fairly stable, Tony let go with one hand to grab the crutches that had been leaning against the autopsy table. "Palmer get these for you?"

 

"Yeah." Tim tucked one under each arm, swaying at the movement. "Whoa."

 

Tony quickly grabbed him. "Easy, I've got you. Tell you what, I'm going to sit you down in one of those rolling chairs and roll you out, okay?"

 

"I'm okay, I can walk."

 

"Actually, that sounds like an excellent idea, Tony."

 

They both jumped at Ducky's voice and turned to see both Ducky and Gibbs standing there. Gibbs stepped closer, gently lifting Tim's chin to take a better look at the side of his face while Ducky brought over one of the chairs. "Tony, you bring your car around to the garage; Ducky and I will get McGee down there."

 

"Yeah, okay." Tony didn't sound all that thrilled with someone else taking care of him, but Tim knew he would agree. If for no other reason than to make sure Gibbs wasn't behind the wheel of their Prius. Tony trailed his fingers down the side of Tim's face before jogging out to get the car.

 

Once Tony was gone, Ducky and Gibbs got Tim sitting down. Ducky took the crutches while Gibbs squatted down to look Tim in the eyes. "Parker showed me what you two found."

 

"You guys are going to have to follow the lead to Europe, aren't you?"

 

"Maybe. That'll be up to Vance and Morrow. Either way, you've done all you can for now, so you concentrate on getting better, all right?"

 

"I'm all right, Boss, really."

 

Gibbs just gave him the look and started pushing the chair towards the door.

 

 

@@SeSa@@

 

 

Tony pulled up next to the autopsy van and shut down the car. He climbed out just as the door opened, but it was Abby running out instead. "Tony, where's McGee? I just got back and heard what happened. Did he really fall down a whole flight of stairs?"

 

"Yeah, apparently so." Tony tried to look around her as the door slowly closed, but there was no sign of McGee yet. "Ducky says he'll be okay, just banged up."

 

She didn't look convinced. "Promise?"

 

"Gibbs is letting me take him home, so if he's not, I'll be right there."

 

"You'll take good care of him?"

 

Tony counted to ten, reminding himself that she loved Tim almost as much as he did. "Yeah."

 

"Okay, well, it's just that you don't have nearly as much experience on that end of it, you know? It's usually Tim taking care of you."

 

"I know, and now it's my turn to take care of him. We'll be fine."

 

She looked like she was going to argue some more but they could hear the elevator ding on the other side of the door and they both turned just in time to see the door open. Gibbs was pushing McGee along in the chair, Ducky following along behind with the crutches and Tim's other shoe. For a split second Tim's skin tone looked gray in the harsh lighting of the garage, and Tony felt a sense of foreboding. He looked up at Ducky. "You'll be available if we need anything?"

 

"Well, of course. In the meantime, take him home, put him to bed, and make sure he has a proper dinner. I'll be along in a few hours with some pain pills and I'll give him another once-over while I'm there."

 

That made Tony feel a little better. "Thanks."

 

"Don't mention it, lad." Ducky moved closer and laid his hand on Tony's arm. "It's a little different when the shoe is on the other foot, isn't it?"

 

"Yeah." Tony opened the car door and then while Gibbs held the chair steady, he helped Tim up and over into the passenger side. "There you go, McLove, I'll have you home soon. What do you want for dinner? Anything you want, you've got."

 

Tim just shrugged and Abby piped up. "How about some of the chicken noodle soup from Charlie's?" When Tim seemed to perk up at that, she smiled. "Tony, you take him home, I'll run over to Charlie's Deli and pick it up for you. That way you can get him laying down quicker."

 

That actually sounded like a great idea. "Thanks, Abs."

 

 

@@SeSa@@

 

 

"There you go." Tony didn't take an easy breath until he had Tim laying down on the bed. He started to pull back, but Tim was still holding onto his arm, so he climbed into the bed next to him. "You okay?"

 

"Yeah, a little dizzy and cold. Feels good to be laying down."

 

Cold didn't sound good, but that could be shock. Tony snuggled in closer, hoping to get him warm. "If it gets any worse you tell me, okay?"

 

"I'm okay."

 

"Yeah, except for that sprained ankle and that concussion and all those bruises."

 

There wasn't much of an answer to that and Tim shrugged. "Sorry, I didn't want to make you worried."

 

"Well then, don't go bouncing down the stairs anymore, deal?"

 

"Deal."

 

 

@@SeSa@@

 

 

Tim had only eaten about half of the dinner Abby brought and had fallen asleep during Ducky's exam and Tony was worried. "Are you sure he's all right, Ducky? I mean, I've had concussions before but I don't remember being this sleepy."

 

Ducky looked almost amused by his worry. "Yes, well, painkillers tend to have a rather different effect on you, Tony. For Timothy, I expect the combination of pain meds and the muscle relaxants will have him sleepy and rather docile for the next few days and in all honesty, rest is the best thing for him right now."

 

"I guess. Having the shoe on the other foot really sucks."

 

That got him another pat on the arm. "Then perhaps you should remember the feeling and try to be a little more careful as to put your partner through this a little less often."

 

It was a good point, not that Tony was willing to admit it. "What about him being so cold?"

 

"Nerves, shock, laying at the bottom of the stairs for almost an hour, probably a combination of all those. An extra blanket wouldn't be amiss tonight."

 

Tony hadn't known about that. "Wait, an hour? How in the hell did no one miss him? Where was Parker? They were supposed to be working together."

 

"I have no idea. Judging from the staircase he was using, I assume he was on his way down to see Abigail. Unfortunately, she was called early to review her testimony on an upcoming case."

 

Tony nodded, but he wasn't ready to let it go. "Okay, thanks, Ducky."

 

Taking that as goodbye, Ducky picked up his coat. "Timothy's next pain pill is at 2400, his next muscle relaxant is at 0600. Don't let him get off schedule on those for the next twenty-four hours, even if he's convinced he doesn't need them."

 

Once Ducky had left, Tony pulled out his phone as he dug around for some extra blankets. It was answered almost immediately.

 

_Tony, how is McGee?_

 

"Pretty banged up. Need a favor, Ziva."

 

_Of course. What can I do?_

 

"Supposedly Tim fell without anyone tripping him, then laid there for almost an hour before anybody noticed that he was there."

 

_Where was Agent Parker? Was she not working with him?_

 

"Yeah, my question, too. Can you -"

 

_Check the security footage of the stairwell and question Agent Parker's whereabouts during the time in question?_

 

"Umm, yeah. She seems nice enough and I don't want to accuse her, but how did she not notice that he was missing all that time?"

 

_Do not worry, Tony, I will find out. Now is there anything else I can do to help you and McGee tonight?_

 

"No. Ducky just left and Tim's asleep. We're done for the night."

 

_Very well. I will bring breakfast in the morning._

 

"You know I can cook."

 

_Yes, but would not your time be better spent cuddling with McGee?_

 

That made Tony laugh. Ziva was blunt, if nothing else. "Well, yeah."

 

_Very well. In the morning I will fix breakfast for you both and serve it to you in bed._

 

"No peeking."

 

Laughing, Ziva hung up, then Tony realized that she never promised. Just to be safe, he decided to wear sweats to bed.

 

 

@@SeSa@@

 

 

Glad that she was still near the Yard, Ziva pulled a quick U-turn, ignoring the honking as she sped back to the Yard. The team kept such odd hours that security didn't think twice as she was signed back in.

 

Usually it was McGee that did things like bringing up security footage, so she wasn't as quick as he would have been but eventually she was watching McGee enter the stairwell in question. Looking carefully she saw no signs of distress as he walked through the door. He stepped down onto the first step with his left foot, then when his right foot came down, it caught on the edge of the step. His hands cartwheeled for a second, but when he tried to grab the handrail, he missed and went down. Even knowing the outcome, Ziva winced as she watched him tumble out of the view of that camera.

 

Now that she had a location and a time, it was much easier to find the next footage she needed. That camera angle didn't show her much of McGee's fall, but he rolled into view just a second after the time stamp on the other footage. She went back and forth between the two shots, but nothing seemed out of place or suggested that anything unexplained happened during the few seconds he was out of camera range.

 

She continued to watch both tapes, now looking to see if anyone could have discovered McGee earlier. He was in the very back stairwell, one that was only used by people going down to the lab and not wanting to use the elevator or fight the occasional crowds in the main stairwell. Gibbs tended to use that stairway, as did McGee and DiNozzo. Ziva usually avoided it, as did most people, mainly because it wasn't particularly heated. Security upgrades had removed the duct work and heavy fire doors kept much heat from leaching through.

 

Now that she knew which set of stairs McGee had fallen down, Ziva wasn't surprised that no one had found him sooner. However, just to be safe, she watched both tapes, looking to see if anyone opened the doors. The door at the top of that section of stairs remained closed and it was the estimated hour she'd been told before the door at the bottom of the stairs opened. She watched as Jimmy discovered McGee, only stepping away to open the door back up and apparently yell for help. He then returned to McGee's side and started examining him, pulling out his phone at the same time.

 

One question answered, Ziva still wondered how no one missed McGee for all that time. He was obviously on his way down to speak to Abby, but she'd been called out of the building. She, Tony and Gibbs were out in the field and having no success, had no reason to call in. That left their TAD, Agent Parker, who was supposed to be working with McGee, during the time he was laying semiconscious at the bottom of the stairs.

 

A quick check with the federal employee database gave Ziva the woman's address and she was on her way.

 

 

@@SeSa@@

 

 

Janice poured herself a glass of wine as she reviewed her progress. She hadn't expected the drugs to have a response that quickly, but the timing couldn't have been more perfect. He'd managed to fall in the most isolated corner of the building which meant that he'd laid there for even longer than she'd ever hoped. Of course somebody on the team was going to question what she was doing and why she didn't miss him, but she was ready. Right on time, there was a buzz at her door. It had to be Ziva, she probably picked the lock to get into the building.

 

Running her fingers through her hair and putting a worried expression on her face, she answered the door. "Ziva, what a surprise. How is Tim, have you heard anything?"

 

"He will be all right in time. We are still trying to determine how this happened."

 

Deflection to support the illusion. "What do you mean? Are you thinking that somebody tripped him?"

 

"No, I have reviewed the tapes and he was alone when he fell, but I do not understand why he was alone for so long. You were working with him, did you not wonder where he was?"

 

"Well," Janice smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear. "Since the rest of the team was gone, I kinda thought he's slipped off to spend some quality time with Abby. I mean, they're together, right?"

 

"McGee and Abby are not in a relationship and Abby wasn't even in the building."

 

"You mean they're not together? I could have sworn... I'm sorry, I guess I misunderstood. I heard that he was dating someone on the team and I heard you making plans with your boyfriend yesterday, so I just assumed it was Abby."

 

"No, it is not. Since you will be working with us for a while, you might as well know that McGee and Tony are together, they have been for quite some time now."

 

"Tony and Tim? But they're out in the field together." There, she'd managed to put the right level of surprise and innocence into that question.

 

"Yes, well, when we are out in the field, McGee partners up with Gibbs and Tony works with me. Since Tony is not McGee's direct commander, that is accepted."

 

"Wow, when he said that he was going down to talk to Abby, I just -" Shrugging, Janice kept the illusion going. "I thought I was covering for them. My God, I feel so bad now. If I'd had any idea, I would have been looking for him, I swear." Sitting down, Janice forced a worried expression onto her face. "Is Tony taking care of him? Do they need anything? This is actually my fault, isn't it?"

 

As expected, Ziva didn't want her to feel bad. How cute. "I am sure you did not mean for this to happen. They will understand."

 

"I hope so. I'm not sure I could be that understanding if it was my boyfriend that fell down a flight of stairs."

 

"Now you know. McGee and Abby are good friends, as are Tony and Abby, but nothing more."

 

"Are you sure they don't need anything? I could bring them some food in the morning."

 

"Thank you, but that is all taken care of. I expect that Tony will not be in first thing tomorrow, so we can both help them by picking up the slacks – no, that is not right. The slack, that is it."

 

"Of course, I'll be there extra early. If you talk to them, tell them both how sorry I am that this happened."

 

"I will. Now, I will leave you to your evening. Morning comes early."

 

"Of course, again, I am so sorry about this. I thought I was helping him, and instead I risked his life."

 

"He will be all right, that is what is the most important thing." Ziva turned to leave. "I will see you in the morning after I drop breakfast off to them."

 

"Are you sure I can't help with that?" She might have been pushing her luck, but what an opportunity.

 

"No, that is all right, I have a key to their apartment and Tony is expecting me. Good night, Janice."

 

"Good night, Ziva."

 

She waited and watched for Ziva's car to leave the parking lot before bursting out in laughter. This was going even better than she'd ever hoped.

 

 

 


	4. Chapter Three

 

Tony was already awake when he heard Ziva creep into their apartment. Carefully he eased out from under Tim and joined her in the kitchen. "Good morning."

 

"I am sorry, I tried to not wake you."

 

He watched as she put some sort of dish in the oven. He wasn't sure exactly what it was, but it looked like it had a lot of bacon in it. Knowing Ziva, it would be turkey bacon, but he'd take it. "Was already awake. What did you find out?"

 

"It was really just an accident. No one was with him when he fell and no one used those stairs between the time that he fell and when Palmer found him."

 

Tony hitched his hip up on the counter and crossed his arms over his chest. "And just why didn't his partner notice that he was missing for all that time?"

 

"It is actually rather funny."

 

It was way too early to be finding any of this humorous. "Not laughing here, Ziva."

 

"She heard that he was dating someone on the team, so she assumed that it was Abby."

 

"Abby?"

 

"Yes, and she thought he had snuck down for a little extracurricular activity and was covering for him."

 

Nope, not funny at all. "With Abby?"

 

"Well, she knew it was not me that he was dating, so she made the assumption believing that he was straight. I am surprised that it has not happened before."

 

"So, what did you tell her?"

 

"The truth. After all, she will be working with us for the foreseeable future and everyone else on the team knows."

 

Tony wasn't thrilled with that, but she had a point. However, it always made him very uncomfortable when someone else made that decision for them. Of course since he'd been the one to ask her to take care of this, he couldn't really complain – at least not much. "Okay, I guess it couldn't be helped."

 

"If it is any consolation, she feels very bad about what happened to McGee."

 

"Yeah, okay." It really didn't help, but there was no point in being an ass about it. "I won't yell at her."

 

"Good, it will make it very uncomfortable if you are angry with her and you know McGee would not like it. He will feel bad about her feeling responsible. So, how is he today?

 

"Still asleep. He had to wake up to take a pill a little while ago and it really put him back out."

 

"Why not stay home with him today? Gibbs will understand."

 

It was so very tempting. "I know he would, but we're supposed to have a conference with Morrow and the rest of the team from homeland security. Tim and I promised each other that we wouldn't let our relationship interfere with our jobs."

 

Ziva got to work pulling other things out of the bags she'd brought. "Well, I will fix breakfast for the two of you and it will be ready soon. Perhaps we can send Janice with lunch later. She feels very guilty and wants to help."

 

"Maybe. I'm not sure if Tim will be up to answering the door and letting her in. We'll see. Maybe I'll come home after the conference call." Truth be told, having Tim to be the one injured this time had thrown Tony for more of a loop than he was willing to admit.

 

"Perhaps that would be for the best. I will finish breakfast for you both while you get dressed."

 

Thanks, Ziva." Returning to the bedroom, Tony leaned against the wall and watched Tim for a moment. He didn't understand why Parker would have assumed that Tim and Abby were involved. Sure, she tended to hug him more than the others, but it wasn't that big of a deal. Was it? He walked closer to the bed, hoping to find some answers in Tim's sleeping form. A crease was in Tim's forehead and he moaned softly as he shifted around.

 

"Hey, Tim." Forgetting his doubts, Tony bent down and brushed his hand across Tim's face The bruising looked ten times worse this morning. "Hey, Babe, sounds like you're hurting."

 

"Mmm, yeah. What time is it?

 

"About seven. You've had the muscle relaxant but you've got another hour before your next pain pill. You gonna make it?"

 

"Have to. Right?" Waking up more, Tim shifted around, trying to get comfortable as they heard noises from the front of the apartment. "Is Ziva here?"

 

"Yeah, she's in the kitchen. We're getting one of her breakfast specials."

 

"At least there's one perk for falling down the stairs."

 

As far as Tony was concerned, no perk was worth this. "Rather have you whole and healthy."

 

Tim sighed as he winced. "Yeah, me too."

 

Tony leaned even closer, enjoying the quiet moment before pulling back. "I think I'm just going to go in long enough for the conference call."

 

"I'll be okay. I can probably even go in with you today."

 

He couldn't believe that Tim was being this stubborn. "And have Gibbs head slap me hard enough to give me a concussion worse than yours? No thank you. You are going to stay put until Ducky tells us otherwise."

 

"You never do."

 

"Because I have enough experience at it to know when I can." Tim's eyes narrowed at that, but Tony just smiled and kissed him. "That brain of yours is too important to let get scrambled too much."

 

"Tony..."

 

"Nope, you're not going anywhere today." One final kiss and Tony hopped off the bed. "I'm gonna get dressed before our ninja tries to take a peek."

 

Before Tim could argue, Tony had fresh clothes and retreated to the bathroom, the shower turning on a few seconds later.

 

 

@@SeSa@@

 

 

"Damn it, Tony, I'm not made of glass." He was talking to an empty room and Tim sighed as he slowly adjusted himself in the bed. Tony was right about one thing, Ziva would be bouncing in here any second. He'd just gotten himself sitting up and supported with the pillows before the door swung open.

 

"McGee, you are awake. Good. I will bring you coffee and a breakfast roll. The rest of breakfast will be out of the oven in a few minutes."

 

She vanished again and Tim groaned. He was pretty sure Tony hadn't gotten around to setting the coffee maker last night. As a tea drinker, Ziva made the worst coffee that he'd ever had. Unfortunately, no one – not even Gibbs – had the nerve to tell her that.

 

Tony appeared a few minutes later, dressed but still drying his hair. "Did I hear that breakfast is almost ready?"

 

"Coffee, too."

 

"Oh." There was a panicked look on Tony's face which he carefully schooled as she walked back in, carrying two mugs and a plate of some sort of muffins. The cups were from their cupboard, which eliminated any hope that she'd bought coffee elsewhere. "Oh, look, Ziva made us coffee."

 

Tony and Tim both took the offered cups and set them down to start on the muffins. Tony grinned as he licked his fingers. "These are really good, Ziva."

 

"Thank you. The oven will beep in about fifteen minutes. All you have to do is to take it out and scoop it out onto the plates, Tony."

 

"I think I can handle that."

 

"Then I will leave for the Yard. Call me if I can help with anything else. Feel better, McGee."

 

"Thanks, Ziva." Tim held up his partially eaten muffin. "And thank you for breakfast."

 

"Yeah, thanks, Ziva."

 

She smiled at both of them before leaving. Tony waited a minute before turning to Tim. "Hot water to dilute the coffee?"

 

"Please, yes."

 

When the oven timer went off Tony dished up the egg, potato and turkey bacon casserole. It was excellent and when he poured the coffee into equal amounts of hot water, it became passable. He sat on the edge of the bed, next to Tim, until Tim pointed out the time.

 

"You're going to be late and I'm fine."

 

"You sure?"

 

Tim gave him what he hoped was a very pointed look. "Yeah, I'm sure. I've got my phone so maybe I can hear what's decided today about the case."

 

"Is that a hint?" Hopefully, the pain pill Tim had just taken would put him to sleep enough that he would sleep most of the morning.

 

"Well, if I'm bored, I'm more likely to get into trouble."

 

"I thought that was my line."

 

"Learned from the master."

 

That got him a kiss. "Good to hear I'm your master."

 

Tim rolled his eyes. "Go."

 

 

@@SeSa@@

 

 

Gibbs was speaking before Tony even had time to drop his backpack behind his desk. "How is he?"

 

"Sore, grumpy and wanting to come to work."

 

"Wonder where he got that from?"

 

It was a joke, or at least as close to one as they'd ever get from Gibbs, but Tony wasn't ready to be laughing about it yet. "He needs to be taking it easy until Ducky clears him."

 

"Good luck with that one." Gibbs picked up his own coffee and turned toward the main stairs. "I'm going to check in with Vance before the conference call."

 

Once it was just the three of them in the bullpen, Ziva stared at Tony, then tilted her head toward Parker. Knowing it was what Tim would want, too, he went over to speak to the unusually quiet woman, but she spoke first.

 

"Tony, I'm so sorry. I feel so responsible that he wasn't found sooner. Ziva explained things to me and now I really feel like such a total idiot."

 

"Not your fault." Looking around, Tony leaned closer. "It's just that Ziva tends to forget that we're not totally out, if you know what I mean."

 

Janice gave him a wide smile. "Don't worry, I won't say a word to anyone."

 

Satisfied, Tony headed for MTAC, the two women behind him. After the conference call, he'd run downstairs for a minute, then go check on Tim. By then it would be time for another round of pills.

 

 

@@SeSa@@

 

 

The conference call was relatively brief under the circumstances. Normally Tony would have been thrilled to be given such a major undercover assignment, but at the moment all he could think about was the time he'd be away from Tim and unable to communicate. They'd get through it, but Tony wanted to make sure that some of the rumors floating around were squashed. He didn't want their relationship to be strained by any more misunderstandings.

 

 

@@SeSa@@

 

 

"Hey, Abs."

 

"Tony!" He barely had enough time to brace himself before the tackle-hug. "Oh, my God, how is McGee this morning? Ziva said she was going over to your place with breakfast and I didn't want to overwhelm him with both of us, but I was so worried after seeing him last night and -"

 

"Abby, breathe, okay?" He pulled her back slightly, but didn't let go. "He's okay. Bruised and battered, but he's okay. I probably won't be able to keep him home from work for more than a day."

 

"Oh, good." Eventually Abby seemed to realize that he wasn't letting go for a reason. "Tony?"

 

He hated to do this, but what Parker had assumed was bothering him more than he wanted to admit. "I know that you and McGee are best friends, but I need you to cool it a little bit."

 

"What?"

 

"People seem to think that you and he are together."

 

"Together? Me and McGee? Why would anyone think that?"

 

"Well, you touch him more than the rest of us and you two do have a history together. Anyways, the reason he wasn't found earlier was because people thought he and you were having some quality time together, if you know what I mean." The look on her face made him feel like a cad and he pulled her back in for a hug. "I know nothing is going on, but I just don't want people getting the wrong idea."

 

Abby accepted the comfort for just a moment before pulling back. Tony recognized the 'hurt but being brave' expression. "Okay, from now on, hands off your boyfriend."

 

That made Tony wince. "Uh, Abby, we don't use the 'b' word."

 

Crap, that made her mad. "So, you don't want anyone outside your closest friends to know that the two of you are together, and you don't want anyone outside of the group to think he's with someone else."

 

"It's not..." Honestly, it sounded even worse when she said it.

 

"Is your dad's image of you that important?"

 

"This has nothing to do with my dad." Even as he said it, he wasn't sure. Pinching the bridge of his nose, Tony shook his head. "Okay, maybe Tim and I need to discuss more about being out, but for now, while I'm undercover in Europe, I'm just asking you to tone it down a little bit. Please, Abby?"

 

"When you get back, you and Tim are really going to talk about this? It really hurts him that he has to hide."

 

"Scout's honor."

 

"Okay."

 

 

@@SeSa@@

 

 

Tony was awake so early, he wasn't sure if he'd ever really gone to sleep. His bag was packed and ready by the bedroom door, but he wasn't excited at all as he felt Tim stirring in his arms. "Maybe I should turn the assignment down." It didn't feel good to suggest it, but leaving didn't feel right either. "Parker could go in my place."

 

"What? No." Fully awake now, Tim turned in his arms and stared at him. "Morrow is giving this part of the case to us based on your undercover skills. This is big for you. Besides, I'll be ready to lose the crutches in another week. I'll be fine."

 

Deep down, Tony knew Tim was right. This was not only important for his career, but it was a coup for the Agency, too, to have the lead in such a major international case. "If you're sure..."

 

"I am."

 

"Okay, but you'll be careful while I'm gone, right?"

 

Tim rolled his eyes, but there was a smile on his face. "You're the one we need to worry about. You're going to be careful, too, right?"

 

He hated to have his question turned back on him. "I'll be careful. Gibbs will be running point on the operation, Ziva will be my back-up and I'll have you and Parker as technical support back here. I'll be fine, and," Tony leaned forward for a kiss. "I have a great incentive to come home to, right?"

 

"Right."

 

 

@@SeSa@@

 

 

"Bye guys. Tony, Ziva, watch each others backs."

 

There were too many people around; besides, they'd said their private goodbyes that morning before they'd left for the Yard. "No problem, McGoo, we'll be fine. Stay out of stairwells while we're gone."

 

With a wave, Tony stepped into the elevator. Once it was just the three of them, Ziva slapped his arm. "Was that necessary?"

 

Even Gibbs looked less than pleased with him, but Tony just shook his head. "We're fine. We did all the mushy stuff at home in private, where we keep it."

 

 

@@SeSa@@

 

 

The overseas half of the team had been gone for over a week and Tim was feeling lonely. Parker was a fine work partner, and they certainly had plenty to do on their end of the operation, but he missed the comradery of having the entire team together. Not having Tony call him last night to say goodnight hadn't helped either. Parker was still a few minute out so he decided to make a quick run down to the basement.

 

"Hey, Abs."

 

She spun around, looking surprised to see him there. "McGee, what are you doing down here?"

 

"I came to see you. Why else would I be here? I wanted to know if we could have lunch today."

 

"No. I'm busy, McGee. I don't have time for lunch with you."

 

She'd been acting weird for the last few days and he was determined to get to the bottom of it. "Are you mad at me or something?"

 

There was a flash of something in her eyes, then she shook her head. "No, but I will be if you don't leave me alone. Just because most of your team is over in Europe and you get to sit on your butt all day doesn't mean that the rest of us stopped doing our jobs, McGee."

 

That hurt, and combined with Tony being on another continent without him, it really hurt. "Sorry to bother you, then."

 

 

@@SeSa@@

 

 

"Sorry to bother you, then."

 

Without another word, McGee turned and stormed out of the lab. Abby hated it when they fought, for any reason, and having their fight be totally her fault was a thousand times worse. She heard the elevator doors open, then close, and breathed a sigh of relief. The only thing worse would have been if he'd fallen again on his still healing ankle. Abby strode into her office and stared at the team pictures up on the wall. "You better be right about this, Tony. I want my friend back."

 

 

@@SeSa@@

 

 

His monitor was on and his pack was under his desk, so McGee was around here someplace. Janice carefully set the smoothie on his desk. She'd had a little trouble getting daily doses into him when he was out injured, but this last week had worked out well and today she was upping the dosage again.

 

"Good morning." She called out as soon as she saw him come off the elevator but he just gave a grunt as he sat down. He did automatically take a drink of the smoothie, so she really didn't care about his mood. "Backgrounds on the new players?"

 

"Yeah." Tim nodded as he set his cup down and pulled out his wallet to pay for his daily breakfast. Somehow, having him pay for his own poison was just icing on the cake.

 

 


	5. Chapter Four

 

 

Gibbs had been staring at him for almost fifteen minutes and Tony was getting irritated. "What? Parker thought we needed to get close to her, so I got close to her. It's not like I slept with her."

 

"Away from your life partner, it's pretty easy to get swept up in things. That's a mistake I don't want you to make, DiNozzo."

 

"I'm not screwing around on him. It's just -"

 

"Nice to be out in public with a woman so you don't have to be looking over your shoulder?"

 

Gibbs was right, but he wasn't going to say it. "The job."

 

 

@@SeSa@@

 

 

"Timothy, lad, a word if I might?"

 

It was the Monday before Thanksgiving and Tim was dreading the entire week. A month ago he would have said he'd spend the day with Abby if Tony and the rest of the team were out of town. Now, it looked like he'd be alone with a TV dinner. However, Ducky had been nothing but kind to him for as long as he'd known him, so Tim plastered on a smile as he turned. "What's up, Ducky?"

 

"I'm afraid I've involved you in a little subterfuge, so now I need your help."

 

"Oh?" Tim couldn't help but smile. "Sounds exciting. What can I do?"

 

"Save me from young Mr. Palmer's in-laws. I have been invited to the annual Slater family Thanksgiving dinner but I declined, claiming to have a dinner engagement with you that evening. I can't risk getting caught in a lie, it just wouldn't do. So, dinner at my townhouse, Thursday? Say around 1800?"

 

"Umm, sure." Tim wasn't sure if the lie was real or the truth was the lie, but it meant he could spend the evening not thinking about how alone he was. "Thanks, Ducky, I'd like that a lot."

 

"No, thank you, Timothy." Looking very pleased with himself, Ducky turned and scurried toward the elevator. With a lighter step than he'd had in days, Tim returned to his work. The team had another set of players they needed backgrounds on. It was mind-numbingly boring, but every scrap of information would help keep Tony safe.

 

 

@@SeSa@@

 

 

Ducky was just getting ready to put the small turkey breast in the oven to roast when the call came in. A dead sailor found in the far reaches of Rock Creek State Park. That forced him to make a call he really didn't want to make.

 

"Timothy, I'm afraid I have to cancel on you. Balboa's team has caught a murder case and I must go attend to the body."

 

_Work comes first, we both know that, Ducky. Is Jimmy upset about missing dinner with his in-laws? Or I guess the question would be how mad are they at him?_

 

"Actually, I have decided not to call Mr. Palmer. He has had to cancel the last three times the Slater's have been in town and I do not want to put him into that position again."

 

_I'll go with you then, help you so you're not doing it alone._

 

He had been rather dreading it. Ducky knew that Balboa would assign his probie to help, but the man had two left feet and a rather horrible tendency to drop things. "Thank you, Timothy, I do appreciate the offer. However, the scene is quite a bit off the beaten path. Are you sure your ankle is up to it?"

 

_I'll be fine, Ducky. You cleared me last week, remember?_

 

"Yes, I did. All right, Timothy, thank you. I will meet you aboard the Yard and we'll drive out together."

 

 

@@SeSa@@

 

 

Thanksgiving was an American holiday, and not celebrated in Europe, but Tony and Ziva had made enough progress with their targets that they'd been invited to an ex-pat celebration. The socializing had certainly helped their case, but Gibbs was a little worried about the strain of missing both the holiday and McGee's birthday. Tony was grumpy and short with Gibbs and Ziva as he focused more and more of his energy on his undercover persona. Hopefully, today's conference call would help the two men reconnect, even if all they could do was to see each other on the screen.

 

The test pattern cleared to a split screen and Gibbs was looking at Vance, with McGee and Parker behind him on one side with Morrow and the Homeland Security team on the other. Gibbs looked closer at McGee, he was standing off to the side, instead of trying to get a better view of Tony. His gut pinging, Gibbs gave his weekly report while dividing his attention between Vance and McGee. Finally McGee moved enough that Gibbs could see what the other man had been hiding – a black brace on his left wrist.

 

Vance seemed pleased with their progress. "Excellent, we'll be prepared for you to move your base of operations to Venice." Morrow took over and they spent the next twenty minutes setting up the next stage of the operation. Eventually Morrow signed off, allowing the NCIS team to talk uninterrupted to their director and a few more minutes was spent on that.

 

Report given, Gibbs turned to what he really wanted to know and he knew that Tony would want answers, too. "McGee, what did you do to your arm?

 

Tim gave a shrug and looked rather embarrassed. "Guess my ankle wasn't quite ready to walk too far without the crutches. I'll have full backgrounds ready on all the new players by the time you're set up in Venice, Boss."

 

Gibbs had a lot more questions, and he knew Tony did, too. Unfortunately, their satellite time was over and the call ended. Instead, he turned to Tony. "You know about that?"

 

"No. I haven't gotten to talk to him for a while, but I knew he'd be pushing himself too hard. I knew it."

 

He didn't like that. "After we get back, grab one of the burn satellite phones and when we're on the road you can give him a call."

 

Tony looked surprised and pleased. "You sure, Boss?"

 

"Yeah. We missed his birthday last week, so consider this my birthday present to you both."

 

 

@@SeSa@@

 

 

The early morning conference call had meant no morning smoothies, so Janice had offered to go out and pick up lunch. Now she was setting down a bowl of tomato basil soup in front of McGee – doctored, of course, with her own special ingredient. "Lunch is served."

 

"Thanks, Janice." He started to reach for his wallet and this time she waved it off.

 

"You paid for it yesterday, and the day before."

 

"Since you're the one going out of your way to get it every day, I should pay every day."

 

She noticed a tremor in his hand and fought back a smile. "Nonsense. I love being out in the weather this time of the year, but you're not so graceful in it." She leaned forward, lowering her voice. "Honestly, Tim, I'm starting to get worried about you."

 

"Me? I'm fine, just have a touch of the klutz at the moment."

 

It was time to plant the seed. "I'm not so sure, Tim." Leaning forward, she tucked her hair behind her ears and put on her worried face. "Listen, not too many people know this, but my dad died of ALS when I was in my late teens. I remember when he first got sick and well, it was a lot like this. Stumbling, falling," his hand shook again and she pointed it out. "Tremors. I'm sure I'm just being silly, but..."

 

McGee was a thinker, an analyzer, and she knew he wouldn't just toss the idea away until he'd convinced himself it was wrong. She wasn't surprised when he did a quick search on the computer. She waited and watched for his reaction.

 

He leaned back and pressed his hands against his eyes. "Shit. This can't be happening."

 

"You need to see a doctor, Tim, and soon." She waited a few seconds before planting the next seed. "Ducky would have to report it, wouldn't he?"

 

McGee turned even paler at the thought. "Yeah, but I don't want anyone to know. Not until I know for sure. Not until I've had time to figure it out."

 

Perfect, just like she'd planned it out. "What about my dad's old doctor? He's become a family friend over the years and he'll keep it quiet if you want. He's not a federal employee, so your wishes would come first, not the job. Besides, I bet he would test you immediately if I asked him, instead of waiting and observing your symptoms for a few months like most doctors want to do. Hopefully, I'm way off-base and he'll find something that's really easy to treat. I can call him if you want. For me, he'll keep it totally off the books until you're ready for people to know."

 

"Yeah, thanks, would you? I'm gonna -" McGee stood, taking a minute to gain his balance before pointing toward the restrooms.

 

"Of course."

 

His hand brushed across the top of the deli bag, knocking it over as he stood. Next to the bag Janice saw the phone light up from an incoming call. The number that flashed on the screen was an international number. McGee's back was to his desk as he walked away so she pushed the mute button before it could make a sound. Then she shifted the bag just enough to block the phone from anyone sitting at the desk. With any luck it would be hours before McGee noticed the missed call.

 

 

@@SeSa@@

 

 

Annoyed, Tony shoved the phone back in his pocket as Gibbs looked at him, the question in his eyes. "No answer. Guess whatever is going on, he doesn't want to talk about."

 

"Doesn't sound like him."

 

Ziva spoke up, from the back seat, not agreeing with Gibbs. "He could still be angry that you missed his birthday."

 

Either way, Tony was upset. Never be unreachable was more than a team rule when it came to the two of them. If this was Tim's way of getting back at him, they'd have to have a serious discussion when he got home. "I'll try him again tomorrow."

 

 

@@SeSa@@

 

 

Gregory Parker had actually been drunk when he'd fallen down a flight of stairs and broken his neck and he'd never really been to this particular doctor, but Janice had everything set up before McGee returned from the restroom. She quietly handed a folded paper to him as he sat back down. "Here's the address. You've got an appointment at 1330."

 

"Thanks."

 

She squeezed his arm. "Like I said, hopefully he'll tell you that I'm an overreacting idiot and you just need a vitamin supplement or something silly like that. I really do hope I'm wrong, Tim."

 

"Yeah. Me, too."

 

"Okay, you've got an hour before you have to leave, so eat your lunch. It's going to probably be a long afternoon." Right on cue, he picked up his spoon and mechanically downed the tainted soup.

 

 

@@SeSa@@

 

 

Dr. Bedros Virabyan wore small, wire-rimmed glasses and still spoke with a trace of his native accent. More importantly, he took Tim's concerns very seriously and ordered a rush on a variety of tests that took the majority of the afternoon. Once the last sample had been taken, he sat across from Tim with a very serious expression on his face.

 

"Unfortunately, Agent McGee, there is no definitive test for ALS. All we can do is to test for, and eliminate every other possibility. However, Miss Parker is correct, I can confirm that there is a neurological deficit. It is worse in your legs, and as you have noticed, the right leg is significantly weaker than the left one. However, my exam has shown a weakness in your right arm as well."

 

Tim couldn't hide the shaking of his hand as he rubbed his mouth. "I know you can't say for sure until the results are in, but what does your instinct tell you?"

 

"I'm very sorry, Timothy. Come back in the morning and by then we should be able to review your test results."

 

"Okay, thank you." Stiffly, Tim stood and walked out, stopping only long enough to make an early morning appointment and pay his bill, declining to use his insurance card. Once he was downstairs and in his car, he pulled out his phone, operating on auto-pilot. Bringing the screen to life, he saw the earlier missed call. "Oh, God, Tony. What am I going to do?" Leaning back in his seat, he closed his eyes and remembered back.

 

_It had been a rare holiday weekend off without Senior showing up, so Tony had felt obligated to call. To give him privacy, Tim had gone down to the store for an assortment of snacks to supplement the left-overs they'd be bringing back from the team dinner tomorrow. When he returned, the lights were out and Tony was curled up in their bed. Suspicious that Tony had come out to his father and it had gone bad, Tim quickly shoved what was necessary into the fridge before creeping into the bedroom and shucking his clothes. "Hey, you okay?" Down to his boxers, Tim slipped into the bed and wrapped his arms around Tony's waist before kissing the back of his neck. "That phone call from your dad go okay?"_

 

_"Yeah." With a sigh, Tony rolled and pulled Tim across his chest. "It was just easier when I was mad and he was being a jerk. Now..."_

 

_Tim waited a few seconds before prodding him "Now?"_

 

_Another sigh, this one deeper. "I almost told him about us. I see these flashes of the way he used to be, before Mom got sick and everything changed. I don't know if the real him is coming back or... What if I let my guard down and it's all a lie, Tim?"_

 

_Tim pushed back his disappointment that they were still in the closet. "What was he like, before your mom got sick?" Kissing the skin under his lips, he waited for an answer._

 

_"Kinda like Gibbs, but with words." Tony laughed at his own joke, then turned serious. "He was a great dad back then, taught me how to throw a ball, how to ride a bike, all the things a kid's supposed to learn from his old man. I mean, don't get me wrong, he worked a lot, was gone a lot, but when he came home, we were the most important things in his life. And then, when Mom got sick, it's like it just sucked everything that was good right out of his soul. He didn't turn evil, like in the movies, but just empty and I think that was worse."_

 

_Tony fell silent, but before Tim could ask him anything else, he confessed the rest. "I think Gibbs had it easier – you know, when Shannon died. It was quick and it was over. He grieved, I mean he's still grieving, but it didn't do to him what my mom's death did to Senior."_

 

_Tim really didn't know what to say, so he just held on tighter._

 

No matter what else happened, he couldn't do that to Tony. He loved him too much. Struggling to find another answer, Tim started his car and carefully drove home.

 

 

 


	6. Chapter Five

 

Janice smiled as she saw the number on her caller ID. Getting comfortable on the sofa with a glass of wine, she picked up the phone. "Hello."

 

_It's done._

 

Her smile grew even wider. "He's not suspicious?"

 

_Devastated, yes, but not suspicious. He'll come back in the morning for his final results. I suspect he will want a second opinion, but I've swapped out his blood sample with another, so any other physician reviewing the results would come to the same conclusion._

 

"Very good, Dr. Virabyan. See, I told you it wouldn't be so hard."

 

_And my son?_

 

"I won't be turning my report in to my superiors – at least not yet."

 

_Please, you promised._

 

He sounded so desperate, almost on the verge of tears. "He's not on a plane to Gitmo yet, is he?"

 

Janice managed to end the call before she burst out laughing. With her plan going so well, it was time to treat herself to some new lingerie, something sexy in Tony's favorite color. She'd just placed the order when her phone rang again. It was late, he'd obviously struggled with his diagnosis quite a bit, so she made sure to sound sleepy when she answered the phone.

 

"Tim, I was so worried when you didn't come back to the Yard. What did the doctor say?" She could hear him breathing, hear him struggling to say anything, which made her smile. It was going even better than she'd hoped. "Oh, Tim, I'm so sorry. Why don't you come over here and we'll figure things out, okay? Maybe between the two of us, we can figure out some options."

 

_Thanks, I... I don't know what to do._

 

"We'll figure something out, I promise."

 

@@SeSa@@

 

 

The wine glass had been washed and tucked away while hot chocolate heated up on the stove. The silk nightgown was replaced by comfy sweats and fuzzy socks. No make-up and her hair tied up in a ponytail, she fit the image she needed – the concerned sister. When McGee arrived at her doorstep, she wrapped him in a gentle hug. "I'm so, so sorry. I wanted to be wrong."

 

"Yeah, me too."

 

He was very placid as she led him into the living room and pushed him down on the sofa before disappearing into the kitchen. The hot chocolate was ready and she even managed to slip a little extra into his cup.

 

"Here you go, Tim." She'd given him her heaviest cup and he struggled to hold it. She managed to catch it before it totally slipped out of his hands and helped him take a few sips. When he pulled back, she set the cup down.

 

Virabyan was right, he was devastated. Having to be fed his drink like a child seemed to cement what his future would be. All he needed was a little more of a push. "At least you've got good insurance, right? And Tony will be able to take leave without hurting his career too much when, well, you know..."

 

"I can't... I can't do that to him."

 

She put on her most sympathetic face. "It is really hard for some people to – see someone they love going through what you'll be going through." She knew the question was coming, she just had to wait for it.

 

"It was really hard on your mom?"

 

"She... she started drinking, to cope." Janice looked away, blinking hard. He bought it, hook, line and sinker.

 

"God, Janice, I'm so sorry. That must have been so rough on you."

 

Patting her still dry eyes, she waited a moment before turning to directly face him. "Let's just say that I really understand what you and Tony will be going through. So, let's go through your options and see if we can figure it out."

 

 

@@SeSa@@

 

 

_Mid-December_

 

NCIS Director Leon Vance stared at the man standing in front of him. They'd been arguing for hours about this and it was almost midnight. "Tim, there has to be another way."

 

"No, I've made my decision and I have the right to medical privacy." Starting to lose his balance again, Tim dropped into a chair and rubbed his forehead. "I've seen two more doctors and they all tell me the same thing. Nothing can save me and I don't want to be surrounded with pity as everyone watches me die."

 

Legally, Vance knew that his hands were tied, so he tried a different approach. "Tim, you know they will want to be there for you."

 

Pressing his lips together, Tim shook his head "I can't, I won't do that to them."

 

"What about Tony?"

 

For a moment, Vance thought he'd gotten through to him, then Tim shook his head. "Especially Tony."

 

"He loves you."

 

"That's why I have to do this." Apparently ending the discussion, Tim stood again and held out his hand. "Thank you, Director, it's been an honor working under you."

 

A handshake wasn't going to cut it so Vance circled around the desk to give the other man a warm hug. "I don't have any choice but to abide by your wishes, but I hope you'll change your mind. You shouldn't be alone. Your team, your family, wouldn't want you to be alone."

 

Tim seemed to soak up the support for just a moment, then he pulled away. "Goodbye, Director Vance."

 

 

@@SeSa@@

 

 

"He loves you."

 

Those words almost took his breath away and Tim was so close to giving in, but all he had to do was remember what the slow and painful loss of his wife had done to Senior, to recall the downward spiral Janice's mother had suffered from the strain of taking care of her husband, to hold firm. This was his last gift to Tony. Being left like this would leave him hurt and angry, but it was the better option. "That's why I have to do this."

 

Tim held his hand out for the formal handshake that would end his career at NCIS and was startled when Vance pulled him close. That support was almost his undoing and Tim almost buckled at Vance's words. Finally, he forced himself to push back. "Goodbye, Director Vance."

 

Carefully, determined not to fall, he walked out of the office without looking back. He didn't dare risk the stairs, so he walked over to the elevator and took it down one flight. The bullpen was virtually deserted this time of the night, so he made it to his desk without interruption.

 

The few things he was taking with him from there were already packed into a box and he carefully picked it up before returning to the elevator. Janice joined him, slipping inside just as the doors were closing.

 

"You're doing the right thing, Tim, for Tony's sake."

 

He furiously blinked back the tears. "Yeah. You'll keep an eye on him, make sure he doesn't do anything stupid, right?"

 

"Of course." Her smile was a reassuring one. He was so lucky to have her to help him.

 

 

@@SeSa@@

 

 

"You ever get to talk to McGee?"

 

"No." He'd not only missed McGee at the office, but Tim wasn't answering his cell phone and had taken a personal day. Calling Abby had gotten him a lecture because 'of course I don't know what's going on with McGee. You made me promise to leave him alone.' All in all, he was frustrated, worried and if he were honest with himself, a little angry.

 

"You two have a fight?"

 

"No, well, sort of." That got him the eyebrow and Tony tried to explain. "Things were kind of tense. My dad's been calling, trying to get the name of my date for the wedding so they can have the place cards done."

 

"Tim's not that hard to spell." Gibbs stared at him. "You still haven't told your old man?"

 

"The time hasn't been right." God, that sounded like a crappy excuse, even to him, so Gibbs certainly wasn't buying it. He might as well tell the rest. "Tim might have found out that I asked Abby to stay away from him."

 

Before Gibbs could say anything, Ziva slapped him hard on the chest. "Because of what Parker thought? You claim to love him, then you isolate him? Are you an idiot or do you not trust him with Abby?"

 

Tony wasn't sure how he ended up being the bad guy. "I know he's not cheating on me, but he didn't need that kind of rumor floating around while we were gone." Frustrated, Tony shoved his fingers through his hair. "Listen, we'll get it all sorted out when we get home."

 

Ziva didn't look pleased. "You had better."

 

Gibbs didn't look much happier than Ziva, but at least he had a suggestion. "Case now, grovel when you get home."

 

"Yes, Boss."

 

 

@@SeSa@@

 

 

Five coordinated raids in three countries went down with barely a hitch. Two suspects dead, the rest in custody, and only minor injuries among the various operatives – a leg wound in Kosovo and DiNozzo had suffered a grazing wound to his arm. Now they were waiting on their flight home.

 

"Make sure Vance doesn't tell McGee about this, Boss. I don't want him to worry."

 

Luckily, Ziva arrived back with treats, which distracted his Senior Agent. The problem was that Gibbs had already talked to Vance and now he didn't know how to break the news to DiNozzo. Frowning, he ran yesterday's conversation through his head again.

 

_"Where in the hell is McGee? You don't have him out in the field alone, do you?"_

 

_'No.' There was a sigh over the phone before Vance said any more. 'I don't think DiNozzo should know until the operation is over, but McGee is gone. He said he was done, turned in his resignation, and walked out the door.'_

 

Sighing, Gibbs ran his hand through his hair. He should have seen how bad the problems were between the boys, but now it was going to be up to him to keep DiNozzo in one piece. Step one would be getting him home. "Okay, Tony, we'll sort things out with McGee when we get home."

 

 

@@SeSa@@

 

 

"Thanks, Dad, I really appreciate this." Tim held onto his smile until he ended the call. Groveling to his father had been painful, but after being 'proven right' about how the 'gay lifestyle' would destroy Tim, he'd come through and found him a job as a civilian contractor with the Navy. Hidden in the bowels of the Pentagon, he'd test and repair code for a secure unit until he became too ill to even do that. The security levels of his new job, combined with a few added tweaks he'd made allowed him to totally drop off the map so the team couldn't find him.

 

Between that and the little apartment Janice had helped him find, he was set up in his new life. The apartment was shabby and barren, but it was fully handicap accessible and would allow him to save up enough money to keep going once he was too sick to work. Probably not enough to keep him going for too long, but long enough for disability to kick in.

 

The best part of the apartment, probably the only good part was that the side window looked toward the north and he could just make out the park where he and Tony had their commitment ceremony. Tim stroked his fingers across Tony's face in the picture Abby had taken that day. "Be happy, Tony." Wiping his eyes, he set the picture, the only thing he'd taken from their home, on the table by the bed before getting ready to meet his new boss.

 

 

@@SeSa@@

 

 

"Gone? What do you mean, Tim's gone?" Tony pulled away from Gibbs and stormed through the apartment he and Tim had shared for the last year. Nothing looked out of place, even McGee's computer was there. Continuing on, he reached the bedroom and threw open the closet doors. One side was untouched while the other side was empty. "No, no, no!"

 

The bathroom was next and he found the same thing. Every personal item of McGee's was gone. Exhausted and overwhelmed, Tony dropped to his knees. "Things weren't that bad, we could have fixed them. Why didn't he want to fix them?"

 

"I don't know, Tony. Come on, let's get you off the floor." Grunting slightly, Gibbs grabbed him, avoiding the injured arm, and lifted. Tony didn't fight him and Gibbs quietly put the placid man to bed.

 

"I thought he loved me, Boss, that he thought I was worth it."

 

"Ah, Tony, he was the one that broke, not you." For not the first time that day, Gibbs cursed giving in on rule 12 for the two men, blaming himself for Tony's current pain and angry at McGee's apparent heartless failure.

 

 

@@SeSa@@

 

 

While Gibbs was with Tony, Ziva had another target. "Abby, you must know something."

 

Abby wasn't wearing any make-up, her eyes red. "Tony asked me to stay away from McGee while you guys were gone."

 

"Why would he do that?" Ziva thought back over the things that had happened before they left. "Because Janice thought the two of you were involved?" For not the first time she wished she had kept that little tidbit to herself.

 

Abby nodded, tearing up again. "Maybe if I hadn't ignored him, I could have stopped him from leaving."

 

Ziva felt badly for her friend. "We do not know that." The words felt like a lie the moment they crossed her lips.

 

 

@@SeSa@@

 

 

_December 31 st_

 

Christmas had been bad enough, but they'd had a case that kept them working hard through the holiday. Unfortunately, since they'd worked almost two weeks straight Vance was insisting the team stand down for New Years. Thus, Tony was standing in his apartment debating between getting plastered at home or finding a loud party someplace when there was a knock on the door. He seriously debated ignoring it, but if it were either Ziva or Gibbs come to check on him, they'd just pick the lock anyway. Wanting the meeting to be on his terms, he opened the door, blocking it with his leg.

 

Instead of Ziva or Gibbs, it was the newest member of the team. Janice Parker had been used to the rest of them so that when it came time to fill McGee's spot, her application had been readily accepted. Now she was standing in the hall, dressed to the nines and holding a bottle of champagne. "My date dumped me. You want to share this with me?"

 

Part of him didn't, but the other part – "I'll get the glasses."

 

 

@@SeSa@@

 

 

Turning away from the window, Tim wheeled himself over to the table to fix himself a nutritional drink. He was so lucky that Janice would do his shopping every week. Just going to work every day took all of his energy now. Looking back at the window, he could see the glow from the park lights. "Happy New Years, Tony."

 


	7. Chapter Six

 

_Mid-May_

 

It had been six months since Tim McGee walked away from the Agency and all the people in his life. Rules, regulations and legal obligations didn't erase the guilt Vance felt in keeping the other man's secret. Every day he expected Gibbs to come barging in, demanding the truth. He'd almost hoped for that as much as he'd hoped that McGee would change his mind.

 

Neither thing had happened, so Vance had started looking for a third option. One that would not violate privacy laws or the promise that McGee had forced him into. Somehow, he needed for the team to discover the truth about why Timothy McGee had left the job he loved, the team he loved and the man he loved most of all.

 

Luckily, he had enough contacts to keep tabs on McGee's whereabouts. Not all the details of his personal life, McGee was too good at hiding for that, but he knew about the ill man's job at the Pentagon. The work was classified, but his office was just down the hall from an old friend from Vance's early days in the Agency. It had taken some time, but a plan had formed. Now he just had to put the pieces together and hoped to hell it worked. After one last review of the details, he called downstairs and asked Jimmy Palmer to join him.

 

 

@@SeSa@@

 

 

With a cheerful 'good morning', Janice walked off the elevator, a box of drinks and pastries in her hand. She was still handing them out when Tony arrived, slightly out of breath.

 

"Sorry, I'm late, Boss. Won't happen again."

 

Ziva smiled at him over her tea. "Tony, you say that every morning."

 

"And I'm never late twice in the same day, Miss David."

 

It sounded so much like the old Tony that even Gibbs smiled. It had been a rough few months, but the team had weathered it and adapted. Being familiar with Parker had made it easier to accept her into the fold after McGee's desertion. Even Abby was beginning to warm up to her again after weeks of blaming her for the division between Abby and McGee before he left.

 

His desk phone rang, the number for dispatch showing up on the screen, proving that DiNozzo had arrived just in time. Gibbs hung up the phone and grabbed his coffee. "Got a break in. Gear up."

 

 

@@SeSa@@

 

 

"You wanted to see me, Sir?"

 

"Yes, Mr. Palmer. Come in. I have a file that needs to be hand delivered by someone I trust implicitly." Vance waited, hoping that Palmer would be flattered and not suspicious.

 

It seemed to work. "Me? Wow, really? You want me to deliver it for you?" His brain apparently catching up with his mouth, Palmer blushed. "Umm, okay, where do you need it to go? He reached out, then pulled his hands back to scrub them on his pant legs before reaching out again.

 

Part of Vance was glad to see that he still intimidated at least some of his staff. "I appreciate this, Mr. Palmer. Now, Colonel Banks is a very busy man and he's squeezing us in between conference calls. He needs this exactly at 10:45, so I suggest you get there early and wait outside his office."

 

"Of course, Sir." There was no direct route to that section of the basement of the Pentagon and Vance had written directions on a slip of paper taped to the manila envelope. Palmer read them, his eyes widening. "Perhaps I should leave now? Traffic and-"

 

"Excellent idea, Mr. Palmer. I'll let Dr. Mallard know." He picked up the phone and made the call to Ducky as Palmer walked out of the office. Once that call was done, he placed a second call, this time to his old friend at the Pentagon. "Jason, he's on his way. I hope this works."

 

_If it doesn't, you just keep sending me blank papers until it does. I'll keep you posted._

 

 

@@SeSa@@

 

 

When a body was found at the scene, the break-in became a murder investigation and Ducky was called in. With his head down in the crawl space where the body was discovered, Gibbs heard, rather than saw, the Medical Examiner's arrival. "Hey, Duck, got an interesting one for you. You and Palmer are going to have a heck of a time getting him out of here, though."

 

"Yes, well I am afraid that I'm a one man show today, Jethro." Ducky bent down, then shook his head. "We may need to cut the floor apart to properly remove that poor chap."

 

The two men almost bumped heads as Gibbs straightened up. "Where in the hell is Palmer? I know I saw him this morning."

 

"He is running an errand for the Director." Ducky's expression told of his opinion on the matter, one that Gibbs heartily agreed with.

 

"Since when did Palmer become Vance's personal errand boy? Don't we have couriers for that?"

 

Ducky was still looking around at his options for removing the body. "One would have thought so. Oh, well, Anthony, would you be a dear lad and lend me a hand please?"

 

 

@@SeSa@@

 

 

Palmer was glad he'd given himself plenty of time to find Colonel Banks' office. He'd gotten turned around more than once in the maze they called the basement. Eventually a friendly lieutenant had taken pity on him and pointed out the way. He'd made it with ten minutes to spare and just one more hallway to walk down. As Palmer prepared to turn what he hoped was the last corner, he heard the sound of an electric wheelchair coming toward him. He politely moved against the wall, allowing the person plenty of room to pass.

 

If it hadn't been for the startled expression on the man's face, Palmer would have never recognized him. Gaunt, bone-thin and twisted, but the familiar green eyes were unmistakable. "McGee? My God, what happened to you?"

 

His head supported by the headrest, Tim slowly looked up at him. "Jimmy, what are you doing here?"

 

Jimmy held up the thick envelope. "Director Vance asked me to deliver – oh." He wasn't always quick on the draw, but Jimmy realized that he'd been set up to find McGee. Obviously, McGee had reached the same conclusion.

 

Angry and embarrassed, he fumbled with the controls of his chair. "Tell Vance I haven't changed my mind." He finally got the chair moving just as Jimmy stepped in front of it, knowing that Tim was too much of a gentleman to deliberately run him down.

 

"Tim, Tony thinks that..."

 

"I know." Tim wouldn't look up and Jimmy could see that even his hair was thinning. "It's better that he thinks I ran out on him than for him to watch this. Just... just forget you ever saw me." His hand was shaking as he again reached for the controls. "You have a delivery to make, Jimmy. You shouldn't be late."

 

At a loss for words, Palmer stepped back, watching the chair as it rolled down the hallway before turning into the last office on the left. He noticed that McGee never looked up. Feeling defeated and guilty, he turned back to his appointed task and knocked on the Colonel's office door. It opened quickly enough that he knew the Colonel had been waiting on the other side. Colonel Banks stepped back, allowing him in, then led Jimmy to a chair. He had a strong cup of coffee in his hands before he even realized what was happening.

 

Eventually, he looked down at the envelope on his lap and tossed it on the desk. "Was it actually something you needed, Sir?"

 

"Sure it was." Banks grinned at him as if they were sharing a private joke. He opened the envelope and pulled out a stack of blank pages and slid them into his desk drawer. "Can't expect me to walk all the way to the supply office for some paper for my printer, can you?"

 

Glad the Colonel was in on Vance's plan, Palmer gave a laugh. "No, Sir, I suppose not."

 

Banks turned serious and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his desk. "Now, why don't you give ole Leon a call and tell him that you'll be a while?" If there was any doubt as to what the Colonel was suggesting, his pointed glance in the direction of McGee's office put it to rest. Jimmy gave a nod and climbed to his feet as he pulled out his phone.

 

"You're right, and thank you. Thank you very much."

 

 

@@SeSa@@

 

 

Vance wasn't surprised when the call came in.

 

Director Vance? There's some... umm... complications here and it's going to... well...

 

"Mr. Palmer, would it help if I gave you the rest of the day off? I think you've earned it."

 

Thank you. Oh, thank you, Director Vance, sir. That will really help me take care of what needs... well... you know...

 

"Yes, I do know, and thank you, Mr. Palmer." Vance smiled as he hung up the phone. If anyone could convince McGee to let his family help him right now, it would be Jimmy Palmer with his puppy-like exuberance and steadfast belief in what was right.

 

 

@@SeSa@@

 

 

Leaning back in his chair in frustration, Tim pushed the keyboard up out of his way. Of all the physical concessions he'd had to make to his worsening condition, the change to a one-handed keyboard was the hardest. He knew it would only be a matter of months, maybe less, before he could no longer work or live independently. The only thing worse would have been to force Tony to endure it with him and now that one silver lining was being threatened. He may no longer be an agent, but he knew when he was being watched. "Jimmy, I know you're out there."

 

Palmer poked his head in before coming in all the way. "Sorry, I didn't want to disturb your work."

 

"So, what were you going to do? Stand out in the hallway until I went home for the day?"

 

"Umm, yeah?" Now that he was in the office, Jimmy walked over and squatted down next to McGee's wheelchair "Talk to me, Tim. What happened to you?"

 

The concern on such a familiar face almost broke Tim and when Jimmy took his hand, he squeezed back as best he could. "It's ALS. I dodged bullets and bombs and maniacs all those years, but I couldn't dodge this." He could see Jimmy processing that and waited for the questions.

 

"So, when you fell and sprained your ankle and then when you fell and hurt your wrist, that was the start?"

 

"Yeah, I knew something was wrong then, but I didn't want to admit it at first."

 

 

@@SeSa@@

 

 

Jimmy's head was reeling as he thought back, remembering the spate of injuries McGee had suffered right before he vanished. "So, when you fell and sprained your ankle and then when you fell and hurt your wrist, that was the start?"

 

"Yeah, I knew something was wrong then, but I didn't want to admit it at first."

 

"Not even to yourself?"

 

Nodding, Tim wouldn't look him in the eye, which gave Jimmy a moment to really study him He was astonishingly thin, even more so than Jimmy had thought out in the hallway. His limbs were twisted and spastic, his legs and right arm being the worst. He remembered from his studies that ALS would progress from one limb to to the opposite limb before spreading from there. McGee's left arm was definitely weakening and Jimmy knew it would soon be as twisted and helpless as the right. His words were slightly slurred and listening closely, Jimmy could hear how weak his lung function had become. Remembering the details of several school lectures, Jimmy shook his head. "Your symptoms are progressing too fast."

 

"Yeah, lucky me."

 

It was too much to take in, how he'd managed to keep it all from the team. "Ducky hasn't said a word."

 

"Ducky doesn't know." Tim had to pace himself, Jimmy noticed, stopping to take a few extra breaths before he continued. "Janice recognized the early symptoms from when her dad got sick and she bullied me into seeing his doctor."

 

Something about that was pinging at his gut, but Jimmy stayed focused on the big picture. "You got a second opinion, though, right?"

 

Tim gave a bitter laugh. "Took the test results to two different doctors before I left the Agency, two more since then. They all said the same thing."

 

Standing up, Jimmy started to pace, raking his fingers through his hair. "I don't believe this. Where are you living? How are you managing? Now that I know, I can't just walk away, Tim."

 

"You can't tell anyone, Jimmy. Not even Ducky."

 

"I won't." Even as the words passed his lips, Jimmy was silently cursing himself for that promise. "Why, Tim? My God, why did you leave? Why are you doing all of this on your own? I mean, I know what you said, but he would have stuck by you."

 

Tim turned toward the wall, his voice getting rougher. "I know he would have and it would have killed him. This way, he got mad and then he got over me, right? He's happy now, isn't he? Janice tells me that he's doing all right."

 

Jimmy didn't have a clue how to answer that.

 

 

@@SeSa@@

 

 

"Ducky, got anything for me yet?" Gibbs walked into Autopsy to find their ME still doing the external exam of the body and still without his assistant. "Palmer still running errands for Vance?"

 

Looking particularly annoyed, Ducky straightened up "Apparently Mr. Palmer did such a good job that the Director felt it necessary to reward him with the rest of the day off."

 

"Hmm. Well, when you find something, let me know."

 

"Of course, Jethro, as always." Ducky looked up again to find that Gibbs had already left. He tapped their John Doe on the forehead. "It looks like it's just you and me, Mr. Doe. You aren't going to run off on me if I stop for a cup of tea, are you?"

 

 

@@SeSa@@

 

 

A car service with a wheelchair accessible van was McGee's transportation home and Jimmy followed behind in his car to the tiny studio apartment that McGee called home. The driver made sure McGee was on the curb before driving off, then Jimmy followed him inside. Once the door was closed behind them, Jimmy asked the question that had been bothering him since the first time McGee mentioned it. "You said that Janice tells you about Tony. How often do you see her?"

 

Tim was shaking his head and Jimmy knew he had to tread lightly. "Jimmy, this isn't her fault and without her help, I'd already be in a nursing home." Tim rolled past him and into the kitchen area. As Jimmy watched, Tim struggled to open the refrigerator. Unable to stand by, Jimmy reached out and opened it for him. It was empty except for a stack of individual juice boxes. Since that was what Tim was obviously after, Jimmy took one out and handed to him.

 

"Thanks, Jimmy." Box on his lap, Tim maneuvered the chair to the table where a can of nutritional supplement powder waited for him, one that Jimmy recognized from his college dabbling in body building.

 

"Is that all you're having for dinner?"

 

"It's about all I can get down without choking."

 

There were large plastic glasses on the table, too, and Jimmy watched, wincing at the effort it took for Tim to do such simple tasks as he mixed the juice with the powder. The last scoop wasn't completely full and Tim looked over at a new can, waiting on the counter. Jimmy was glad to do more to help. "I'll get it for you."

 

Once the plastic lid was off, Jimmy discovered that the inner plastic was loose. "Umm, Tim, the seal's been broken."

 

"Yeah, Janice opens them for me when she brings them here."

 

Jimmy wondered about how long the extra cans would sit on the counter top, but more importantly, the whole thing felt off. He'd never claim to have a gut like Gibbs, but something about this didn't feel right. "She does all your grocery shopping for you? I mean, you should really rotate between a few different brands and types to make sure you're getting a full range of nutrition. I mean, just the micro-nutrients-"

 

"Jimmy, look at me." He did and it broke his heart.

 

"Tim..."

 

"Do you really think it's going to make a difference in the long run?"

 

He couldn't let go of it. "But still..."

 

"Yes, Janice does my grocery shopping and she brings it every Thursday morning. She takes me to my doctor's appointments once a month. I'm grateful to her for her help, Jimmy, and I'm not going to complain about always getting the same flavor."

 

Trying to gather his thoughts, Jimmy briskly stirred the mix for Tim after watching him struggle with it. If he was willing to keep Tim's secret, how was that any better than what Janice was doing to help? The drink now smooth, he automatically popped the spoon in his mouth as he handed over the glass, frowning at the bitter aftertaste not quite covered up by the juice. Assuming that the formula must have been changed since his college days, he didn't comment, but he hated the idea that Tim's main source of nutrition was quite so vile.

 

Tim managed to down about two thirds of the drink before exhaustion overcame his need for food. Jimmy paced nervously outside the bathroom while Tim took care of his needs, then he hovered next to the frail man as he made the slow and painful transition from wheelchair to bed. Not able to stand by for any longer, Jimmy helped him strip down to his boxers and then quietly pulled the covers over Tim.

 

"I'm sorry, Tim. Nobody deserves this." Tim was already deeply asleep, so Jimmy quietly turned off the lights and locked the door behind him.

 

Bothered and disturbed, Jimmy called Breena, needing to hear the sound of her voice. "Hey, Sweetheart, are you home yet?"

 

_Not yet, Babe. I'm at the store. Anything in particular you're in the mood for?_

 

"Maybe some apple juice? Actually..." He paused, the feeling in his gut growing. "I'll meet you there."

 

 

@@SeSa@@

 

 

Breena gave him an odd look, but didn't comment at the can of nutritional supplement that went into their cart, nor at the boxed juice he picked out instead of the fresh, organic juice they usually bought. However, when he tore into them the second they walked in the door, curiosity finally won.

 

"Jimmy, what are you doing?"

 

"I need to know for sure."

 

"Know what?"

 

"I'm not sure." He knew he wasn't making a lot of sense, but he didn't know how to explain it yet. The juice had less taste than the fresh version they usually bought, but it didn't taste bad. While Breena watched with a slight frown, he mixed the powder into the juice and tried that.

 

"Well?" Love and exasperation were both on her face as she watched him.

 

Jimmy tired another swallow, then he added more of the powder to see if that made a difference before shaking his head. "There's no aftertaste."

 

"Is there supposed to be?"

 

Jimmy knew his smile was sad as he pulled her in for a hug. "I don't know, but I think I need to find out."

 

"Jimmy?"

 

He pressed his lips against her forehead, soaking up the love and support as she leaned into him. "I think a friend is in trouble and I think I'm the one that needs to prove it."

 

"You need to go to Agent Gibbs or Tony."

 

Oh, how he wished. "I can't. Not until I have proof." Jimmy thought carefully about how to explain without telling too much. "I can't victimize the victim until I know that I can help him."

 

Breena's hair swayed as she shook her head. "Agent Gibbs wouldn't do that."

 

Jimmy stared at her for a long time. Breena waited, giving him the time to decide what to do. Slowly, he began to speak. "My friend, our friend, left because he was sick. Because he was dying, but I don't think what's wrong with him is what he was told. I think. Maybe. I just know that his symptoms are increasing way faster than they should and all he has to eat for most of the day is this."

 

He picked up the can of supplement from their kitchen counter. "But it doesn't taste right and the person who brings it to him is the same person that got him the doctor that diagnosed him and she's also the person that talked him into leaving so he wouldn't be a burden on the people that care about him. I mean, he didn't come right out and say that, but she was there, every step of the way, and now she's the one that brings him his food and takes him to the doctor that she picked out."

 

Jimmy saw the moment she realized who he was talking about. "Oh, Jimmy."

 

"Yeah." Getting wound up, he started to pace as the words came faster. "I mean, maybe he really is sick and maybe she's being nice and truly helping him and maybe there's a logical reason why the powder she brings him and opens for him tastes different that all the other cans, but," Jimmy stilled, closing his eyes as he made his decision. "I need to know. One way or another, I need to know for sure before I decide what to do."

 

"Okay, so what do we do?"

 

 

@@SeSa@@

 

 

Jimmy arrived at McGee's apartment, hoping that he'd timed it right. The aide that helped McGee get started for the day was just getting ready to leave. She was surprised at the arrival of a visitor, but let him in when Tim nodded.

 

Tim gave an awkward shrug as she silently left. "Maria is nice, but she doesn't speak English."

 

"It must be so lonely for you." The words were out before Jimmy could stop them and he reddened as he stammered out an apology. Tim just shook his head as he rolled into the living area corner of the studio apartment.

 

"No point in having an audience to watch me die, Jimmy. I've accepted it.

 

He nervously fingered the bag he'd brought with him. "It's still not right."

 

"Maybe not, but it's easier than knowing the people I love are being destroyed right along with me. You... you didn't tell anyone, did you?"

 

Now Jimmy was really glad his words had been so vague to Breena, even though she'd understood what he wasn't saying. "No, besides I haven't seen anyone except Breena since I left yesterday. However, I did think that maybe you'd like something different to drink for a change." He pulled a medium sized smoothie out of the bag and set it on the table. It was a strawberry and banana concoction from a health food place that he and Breena liked.

 

Tim carefully picked it up and sucked on the straw, closing his eyes in pleasure. "That is so good. Thank you, Jimmy."

 

"I'm glad." Jimmy worked to keep his voice steady as he casually cleaned up in the kitchen, using the opportunity to lift an impromptu evidence jar out of the bag. Breena had emptied out a small jar of relish, running it through the dishwasher twice for him last night. With Tim distracted by his drink and facing the opposite direction, Jimmy quickly scooped some of the suspect nutritional powder into the jar and tightened the lid.

 

Once the jar was carefully placed in his jacket pocket, he wadded up the bag, shoving it in the pocket to hide the lump from the jar as he turned to Tim. "There, I'll take the bag with me and Janice will never know we snuck a treat. How's that?"

 

"Thanks, Jimmy." The horn signaling the arrival of Tim's ride cut off anything else he would have said, but Jimmy was suspicious that McGee was afraid of upsetting the woman that had effectively cut him off from the rest of the world.

 

 

@@SeSa@@

 

 

Apologizing profusely to Ducky for his vanishing act the day before, Jimmy jumped into the day with both feet, trying to get ahead to give himself some needed time. He kept close tabs on the scuttlebutt to track the movements and activities of the MCRT as someone much higher up in the food chain tried to derail their investigation. Even the autopsy had been delayed by a court order, apparently arriving just as Dr. Mallard was making the first incision. Nothing else could happen to the body until the identity was proven. By the time the team left the Yard to follow up on a lead, Jimmy was far enough ahead on his work that Ducky just waved him off when he asked for a break.

 

Abby smirked at the jar Jimmy handed her, but his serious demeanor stopped any teasing before it could start.

 

"I need you to run whatever tests you need to figure out everything that's in here, even if it's masked somehow and I need you to not say anything to anybody about it." He handed over the jar, but he didn't let go. "It's important, Abby, really important."

 

He knew she hated to hide anything from Gibbs, so he was ready when the question came. "Not even..."

 

"No. Especially not him, not any of them."

 

She stared at him, then at the jar. They were both still holding it, but she didn't try to pull it away from Jimmy. "It's something bad?"

 

"I hope, no... it really," Jimmy took a sharp breath and looked her in the eye, knowing both possible answers were devastating in their own way. "I think it is something bad, but I don't know if that's good or bad."

 

"I have no idea what that means, Jimmy."

 

Jimmy finally let go of the jar, taking a deep breath and shoving his glasses back up on his nose. "Yeah, me neither."

 

 

@@SeSa@@

 

 

When Jimmy returned to the lab at the end of the day he discovered that Gibbs' team had brought in a truck load of evidence for her. Looking up from what she was doing, Abby shook her head. "I'll get to it, I promise, but I won't have the results for you until tomorrow. Unless you changed your mind about Gibbs finding out?"

 

He was disappointed, but anyone that knew Leroy Jethro Gibbs knew that until all the questions were answered on his case, he'd be popping into the lab at any moment and Jimmy didn't want to face him until he had answers and had decided what to do about them. "Okay, Abs, but rest at some point, all right?"

 

Abby gave him a snappy salute and returned to the fingerprints she was running through AFIS. It was on the tip of his tongue to offer to stay and help, but if he were there, Abby would talk and ask questions and he didn't trust the side of himself that would blurt out answers. Instead, he quickly left. Walking out to the parking lot, he saw some familiar faces. His gut clenched when he saw Janice Parker kissing DiNozzo through the open window of his car. Staying in the shadows, Jimmy watched as Tony left, followed by Janice.

 

It wasn't really planned, but Jimmy ended up outside Tony's apartment, staring at Janice Parker's car, one space over from Tony's. He was tempted to let the air out of her tires, but he knew he couldn't tip his hand until the evidence was in. After seeing this, he had no doubt that her intentions were less than honorable. He watched the cars for a second, his gaze traveling upwards to the building windows. It took him a minute to figure out which windows belonged to Tony and Tim's apartment, then he saw the living room light go off. Angry and a little sick to his stomach, Jimmy drove home.

 

 

@@SeSa@@

 

 

Breena was a bundle of nerves waiting for Jimmy to get home. She'd never been involved in a case, rarely ever asked about them unless Jimmy was noticeably upset. That was his way of separating work and home and she respected that and loved him for it. This, however, was family. They'd both stood at the park and witnessed Tim and Tony make their vows to each other and that made it personal. Finally Jimmy was home. "Did you get the evidence?"

 

He pulled her close and that was when Breena realized that she'd started questioning him before giving him a proper greeting. She remedied that with a passionate kiss. When they finally pulled apart, he answered. "Yeah, but Abby can't run it until tonight when it's safe."

 

With their suspect a member of the team, it made sense that they couldn't run the tests when she could just walk in on Abby. Still the delay hurt her and it must have been killing Jimmy

 

It wasn't a surprise that he only picked at his dinner and Breena wasn't offended at all. She did, however, hold her one question until he was finished picking at the food on his plate. "What are you going to do if the tests don't show anything and he's sick for real?"

 

"I don't know." Jimmy finally gave up on the roll he was mangling and dropped it on his plate with a sigh. "Even if he's actually got ALS, she used that to convince him to leave Ton... to leave his life partner, to leave everyone that cares about him. She basically convinced him to go off and die alone so he wouldn't be a bother to any of us."

 

They still weren't using names so that Jimmy could honestly say that he hadn't told anyone about Tim. Breena wasn't sure it worked quite that way, but she wasn't going to argue with him. "Why would she go through all of this? Was sliding into that open position on the team worth killing for?"

 

"The team position isn't the only thing of his that she's sliding into."

 

"What?"

 

She's at his former apartment, with his former life partner, and I think her checking up on him is a little more hands-on than she's telling our friend." Jimmy was angry again and she didn't blame him.

 

 

@@SeSa@@

 

 

There was a pretty good game on television tonight, but Janice didn't come over to watch sports. Right on cue, she appeared out of the bathroom in a sexy blue satin number, her nipples pressing hard against the thin fabric. She did look good, he'd give her that. "That's a new nightie.

 

She had that hip sway down to a science when she walked. "You like it?"

 

"Oh, yeah." He knew the right words, but the body wasn't nearly as willing.

 

"I want to go someplace where we can be along for a couple of days." Climbing onto the bed, Janice straddled him. He wasn't in the mood for this, but it was better than being alone with his thoughts.

 

"You really think we're going to get this case wrapped up and the paperwork done by Friday night?"

 

"The case will still be there on Monday."

 

Sometimes he wondered if she was being deliberately obtuse. "You work for Gibbs now, Jan, not Homeland Security. It's never just nine to five and there's not a back-up team ready to step in when we want a break. How long have you been a member of our team, anyway?"

 

He couldn't quite hide the wince as he asked, but hopefully she'd think he was embarrassed at scolding her. After all, he knew exactly how long she'd been a member of the team – just as long as this unhealed hole in his heart had been there.

 

 


	8. Chapter Seven

 

 

Jimmy arrived aboard the Yard much earlier than normal, only to have Ducky pull in next to him. "Ah, good morning, Mr. Palmer. Your timing is impeccable as legal has finally cleared the last hurdle for our work to begin. Now, let us hurry and perhaps we will have some answers for Jethro before he arrives."

 

His heart fell at the delay to his own personal mission, but Jimmy plastered on a smile. "Of course, Dr. Mallard."

 

Once they were setting up for the autopsy, Jimmy started asking questions, trying to keep his mind off of what he considered more pressing matters. "Does this mean that we have the victims identity now?"

 

"We certainly do, Mr. Palmer, and despite the designer suit and the rumors, this is not the missing son of an Argentinian diplomat, but a rather highly paid male escort seen recently in the company of Admiral Monahan's wife." Ducky smiled as he picked up a scalpel. "Now, let's see if the Admiral had anything to do with his demise."

 

Two hours into the autopsy and Ducky had enough to prove that someone other than the retirement-aged pencil pusher had killed his wife's lover and there were now a row of specimen bottles ready to go to Abby for confirmation. Jimmy couldn't keep his leg from bouncing as he waited for the order to take them.

 

Ducky seemed amused at his assistant, who was practically vibrating as he edged toward the tray of samples. "Really, Mr. Palmer, do you need a moment?"

 

Palmer practically sagged in relief. "Would you mind? I can take those samples to Abby while I'm at it."

 

"Fine, go." Ducky waved him off, chuckling to himself as he watched the younger man scurry off, completely forgetting the tray of samples.

 

Not bothering to wait for the elevator, Jimmy took the stairs two at a time, not slowing down until he was in the hall outside the lab. Hearing voices, he silently cursed and continued on to hide around the corner.

 

 

@@SeSa@@

 

 

Abby was almost running in circles, dragging Gibbs from machine to machine, explaining her findings on his evidence almost too fast for him to understand the words. Hyper Abby was common, but even Gibbs was having a hard time keeping up with her today. He finally dug in his heels and held on, making her stop. "Hang on, Abs. How much CafPow have you had to drink already today?"

 

She hadn't, but it was as good of an excuse as any for her need to rush him out the door so she could deal with Jimmy and with the second set of lab results she had printed up and hidden in her pocket. "Way too much caffeine this morning, Gibbs. Way, way, way too much. But you've got your list of suspects from the fingerprints and I can't do any more until you narrow it down and get me some DNA to work with, so go." She made shooing motions with her hands as she looked over his shoulder to see Jimmy pause before continuing down the hall. "Go do your Gibbs magic and scare a confession out of somebody."

 

Laughing, Gibbs let her chase him out of her lab. She listened for his retreating footsteps before tip-toeing to the door. Once the coast was clear, she ran out into the hallway, looking for Jimmy. He stepped out of his hiding spot and she grabbed his hand. "We need to talk, mister."

 

Back in the lab, Abby dragged him straight to her office and locked the door as Jimmy stared at her. "You found something, didn't you?"

 

Still wound up, Abby's hands flew as she talked. "Big time, there's a virtual cornucopia of heavy metals and toxins in that sample. Where did you get it?"

 

Jimmy was staring at her, rigidly still. "What, exactly, would it do to somebody?"

 

The question made Abby pause as she considered it. She knew the basics, knew that it was definitely bad news, but she wasn't sure exactly what symptoms the combination would produce. "I'm not totally sure. Ducky would know."

 

 

@@SeSa@@

 

 

"Big time, there's a virtual cornucopia of heavy metals and toxins in that sample. Where did you get it?"

 

For a second, Jimmy couldn't breathe. He had his answer, but it was just the beginning. "What, exactly, would it do to somebody?"

 

"I'm not totally sure. Ducky would know."

 

"Damn it." Jimmy started pacing, tugging on his hair as he realized the implications of what was happening. Last night it had all been theory and conjecture, now it was the real thing. Abby seemed frightened by his outburst.

 

"Is someone being poisoned with this?"

 

Decision made, Jimmy grabbed her hand and headed for the door, just slowing down enough for her to snatch the remote to unlock it. "Yeah, and by one of our agents."

 

 

@@SeSa@@

 

 

Ducky looked up when he heard footsteps. "Ah, Mr. Palmer, did you finally realize that you'd forgotten the samples for..." Jimmy and Abby arrived in Autopsy at a full run, Abby not even hesitating as she crossed the threshold. Jimmy immediately locked the door behind them and Ducky became alarmed. "What on Earth is going on?"

 

Jimmy looked at the glass in the doors and shook his head. "We need to talk in your office, Dr. Mallard."

 

There was something in his expression, something Ducky had never seen before. "Is something wrong?"

 

"Yes, something is very wrong." Jimmy wouldn't say another word until they were in the office and that door was also closed and locked. He started pacing, apparently working up to what he was about to say. When Abby looked like she was about to say something first, he took a deep breath and started.

 

"Director Vance asked me to deliver some papers."

 

Ducky was still a little miffed about that. "Yes, I know."

 

"He didn't care about the papers, he wanted me to see something."

 

Curious, indeed. "To see what, lad?"

 

"When... when Tim McGee left, Director Vance's hands were tied because of the medical privacy laws but Vance wanted someone to see his current conditions. Someone with some medical knowledge and someone who wasn't officially part of the MCRT team because McGee made Vance promise."

 

Abby obviously knew more than Ducky because she dropped into a chair and immediately started to cry. "No, no, no. Timmy dumped Tony and ran off."

 

"No, he didn't." Jimmy squatted down in front of Abby and took her hands. "Tim left because he was sick and didn't want to be a burden. He thinks he has ALS, but..."

 

Choking back tears, Abby pulled out the list of what she'd found in the sample and held it out. Jimmy took it and handed it over to Ducky. Ducky adjusted his glasses and looked over the list as Jimmy continued to explain. "This is what he's being poisoned with. Would this cause his symptoms?"

 

Ducky was feeling every bit of his age. "That and more so. How advanced do his symptoms appear to be?"

 

"He's in an electric wheelchair, his legs..." Jimmy shook his head. "He still has some use of his left arm, but his breathing and ability to eat are definitely diminishing. It's bad, real bad."

 

Over the years they'd seen every emotion possible from Abby, but Ducky had never seen her this angry. There was a storm definitely brewing and it was going to hit soon. "Abigail?"

 

She ignored Ducky and looked at Jimmy. "Tell us everything."

 

 

@@SeSa@@

 

 

With Janice running down electronic leads and Tony and Ziva out running down physical leads on the suspect list, Gibbs' mind kept returning to Abby. Something was going on, but for once, he didn't have a clue what it was. Standing, he barked out that he was going for coffee and headed to the elevator, looking for answers.

 

The lab was empty when Gibbs walked in, empty and quiet. He hated being in there without Abby, her presence made the room come alive. Just as he was deciding to track her down, his phone rang. It was Janice, who had found something interesting in the financials on one of their suspects.

 

"Okay, I'm on my way."

 

 

@@SeSa@@

 

 

"And that's it, that's all I know." Relieved to have it out, Jimmy sat back and waited for one of them to say something. Abby jumped to her feet before he was leaning all the way back.

 

"I'm going to kill her. I'm going to boil her from the inside out slowly and painfully until she wishes that she'd never laid eyes on my Timmy and Tony."

 

"You most certainly will not, Abigail." Ducky was closer and pulled her back down into her chair before turning to Jimmy. "When does she add the poisons to the cans?"

 

"He doesn't have enough strength to open the seals on the cans, so she does it for him when she drops them off."

 

"So, probably then." They could tell Ducky was thinking of a plan. "Do we know when she delivers them?

 

"Every Thursday. She does all of his shopping on Thursdays, but the only food she buys him is the powder and some crappy generic apple juice to mix it with. I..." Jimmy had to stop and take a shaky breath. "I brought him a real smoothie the day I snuck the sample out and he was almost in tears."

 

"Why is he letting her control him like that?"

 

Jimmy looked to Ducky for the answer to that. He didn't seem all that surprised by McGee's reactions. "He's very depressed, isn't he?"

 

That was the understatement of the century. "Depressed and scared and lonely and... and I think he's really struggling financially."

 

Abby brushed a tear off of her face. "Why do you say that?"

 

He'd thought it odd at the time, now he was wishing he'd considered it more. "Well, we all know that he didn't take anything out of the joint accounts he had with Tony before he left."

 

That seemed to trigger a memory for Abby. "Tony said that Tim's last NCIS paycheck was auto-deposited a couple of days after he left, and he didn't even take his car."

 

"He can't drive, Abby, and fully handicap accessible apartments aren't cheap, plus he has to use a car service to get back and forth to work and there's an aide that comes every morning to help him get out of bed and get dressed, that sort of stuff."

 

"Isn't there assistance for things like that? I remember my parents getting a TTY when I was a kid so they could call out in an emergency."

 

Ducky seemed pretty sure he knew what was happening. "There is, my dear, but it takes time. Time and a strong advocate as part of his medical team."

 

Another way Janice had controlled the outcome. "And McGee's doctor is one that she handpicked, so he's probably in on it."

 

"Exactly." Ducky picked up the list of toxins again and pointed out a few. "High enough concentrations of these in his brain tissue will affect his thinking. Knowing Timothy, he probably assumes that any confusion is part of the progression of his illness."

 

"And he puts all of his mental efforts into his job because as long as he's able to work, his bosses will help him stay hidden. So, what do we do? Tomorrow is Thursday. We have to stop her."

 

Ducky's background was much more than just medicine, as he reminded them. "Actually, we need to catch her in the act. We need absolute proof of what she is doing to Timothy, otherwise there will always be some doubt and poor Anthony will be caught in the middle."

 

"Cameras." Abby jumped to her feet. "We need to install cameras to show what she's doing and then we'll have an official chain of evidence to prove the cans of powder were poisoned."

 

They all felt the need to get things moving, and moving quickly. Ducky unlocked the door. "Agreed, and to do this we need to bring in the Director. Come, let us catch him before he leaves for his afternoon meeting at the Capitol."

 

 

@@SeSa@@

 

 

Vance listened to the entire story from Jimmy without interrupting. For Ducky and Abby it didn't get any easier to hear the second time. Finally, Ducky had to know. "Director, did you suspect any of this? Was this the reason you sent Mr. Palmer out on that errand?"

 

"I never suspected, never dreamed that his condition was anything less than what the doctors had diagnosed him with. My God, he went to several different doctors after his diagnosis and they all agreed." Vance looked devastated, Ducky realized that he hadn't seen him look that bad since the day Jackie had died.

 

"Unfortunately, he was poisoned in a way to mimic a disease that cannot be directly tested for and I suspect that the first doctor is involved somehow. That is the only way the blood test results would not have been suspect."

 

"Of course." Despite knowing how expertly they'd been duped, the guilt weighted heavily on Vance even as they planned out how best to proceed, giving the need to gather evidence against Agent Parker almost as much of a priority as saving Timothy McGee, because if there wasn't enough proof, then the questions and doubts would haunt Tim's recovery and possible future reunited with Tony.

 

 

@@SeSa@@

 

 

Finishing up for the day, Gibbs went back down to the lab, only to find it dark, machines already shut down for the night. Surprised, he went on down to Autopsy, which he found in a similar state. "Boy, is everyone in a hurry tonight?"

 

 

@@SeSa@@

 

 

Jimmy was sent ahead to prepare McGee and so he was standing at the curb when the transport van pulled up. He waited until the wheelchair was off the ramp. "Tim, we need to talk. I need to show you something."

 

McGee just sighed and pushed the toggle to get his chair moving.. Jimmy followed and didn't say another word until they were in McGee's small apartment. Instead of trying to explain, he handed McGee the print-out from Abby's test. "Here, I need you to look at this list."

 

Tim gave the list a quick glance before trying to hand it back. "Jimmy, I'm not an agent anymore."

 

Arms crossed, Palmer refused to take it. "Look at it, what are those compounds?"

 

Sighing, Tim did what he was told. "It's a bunch of toxins and heavy metals, with a few poisons mixed in for good measure."

 

"So, it's not something that you'd want to eat?" Jimmy was pretty sure there was something in the tone of his voice and sure enough, McGee slowly got his chair turned enough to look at him. As soon as they made eye contact, Jimmy held out one of the cans.

 

"Jimmy?"

 

"It tasted funny to me so I took a sample and tested it. She's been poisoning you, Tim."

 

"No."

 

They were still staring at each other when a knock at the door broke the silence and Jimmy finally spoke. "I'm sorry, Tim. If you were really sick, I would have kept my promise. The team doesn't know yet, not until we have enough evidence, but I needed help to get the proof." Opening the door, Jimmy stepped aside, giving Ducky and Abby their first view.

 

"Oh, Timothy." Ducky sounded heartbroken while Abby immediately teared up.

 

"Timmy?" She ran up to him, but didn't touch him. He looked so frail. Instead, her hands fluttered around him as the tears ran down her face. I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry." It was almost instinct on his part to reach up and wipe away the tears and she caught his hand, pressing it against her lips for a brief moment. "We're going to find a way to fix this and then we're going to bring you home."

 

He looked more broken and discouraged than she'd ever seen. "I don't think that's possible, Abby."

 

Behind them, Balboa arrived with several evidence technicians to begin wiring the apartment.

 

 

@@SeSa@@

 

 

Janice arrived at McGee's apartment early, still struggling with the hours that Gibbs' team kept. Rubbing her eyes, she pulled out the bag of groceries she's picked up before reaching into the glove box for a special jar. She hoped that this batch would do the trick, McGee had lasted much longer than she'd expected and she was tired of spending so much time waiting and dealing with him.

 

Plastering on a smile, she let herself into his apartment. "Good morning, Tim."

 

He was staring out the window and just answered her with a flat greeting before returning his attention to the early morning view. She shrugged to herself, grateful to not have to worry about being seen. With expert ease, she pulled the seal loose on the can and dug out the scoop before carefully dropping several scoops of the untainted powder down the drain of the sink. Room made, she added the mix of poisons and carefully stirred it in. Once that was done, she washed her hands, ridding herself of any trace and making sure the dumped powder was thoroughly washed down the drain. Chores done, she returned to stand behind the wheelchair.

 

"You're awfully quiet this morning, Tim. Is anything wrong?"

 

"I'm just tired."

 

Since his back was to her, she let a smile flicker across her face before she bent down and kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry, Tim. I wish I could just snap my fingers and make it better for you."

 

 

@@SeSa@@

 

 

Now that he knew, having her in his apartment made Tim's skin crawl. He felt dirty, he felt like a fool for ever believing her, for letting her destroy his life. She showed up and he couldn't even turn to look at her. If he had, he knew she'd have seen the discovery in his eyes.

 

She gave a cheerful greeting as she moved through the apartment. He grunted out some sort of answer, but she paid little attention. Staring at the wall, he listened to her moving around at the kitchen counter. The sounds were familiar and he cursed himself for not noticing what she'd been doing to him. Eventually, she finished and walked over to stand next to him. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see that she was drying her hands.

 

"You're awfully quiet this morning, Tim. Is anything wrong?"

 

What a loaded question. "I'm just tired."

 

"I'm sorry, Tim. I wish I could just snap my fingers and make it better for you."

 

His hand tightened as it tried to make a fist. If she'd noticed anything, she would have just seen it twitch. All of his effort was in keeping his voice level. "Yeah, I know. How's Tony? Is he still all right? Is he... is he happy?"

 

"I think so. He's concentrating on his career, rumor has it he might be named the next Assistant Director."

 

Tim almost commented that he knew Tony wanted to follow Gibbs' footsteps and hated the politics of administration, that they'd always joked that it would be Tim stuck in the big chair someday, but he just nodded. "Good for him. I want him to be happy, Janice. That's all that matters to me."

 

"He will be." She smiled and turned away. Tim was pretty sure she didn't mean for him to hear the rest. "I'll make sure of it."

 

It was only a few minutes after Janice left that Ducky, Abby and Palmer arrived from the surveillance van parked at the back of the building. Ducky and Abby quietly snapped on gloves and went to work gathering evidence and maintaining the chain of evidence as protocol required.

 

While they were processing his tiny apartment, Tim struggled to wipe his cheek, the one that Janice had kissed. Abby apparently saw his struggle. Pulling off her gloves, she went into the bathroom and found a washcloth. After wetting it with warm water, she went to Tim and gently washed every trace of her off of him. "It's going to be okay, Timmy. I promise."

 

Tim nodded, but didn't say anything as Abby replaced Janice's kiss with one of her own. Ducky gave him a nod and squeezed his arm before he and Abby left. The blood and hair samples he'd collected, along with the tampered powder sample they'd witnessed would keep them busy.

 

Jimmy stayed behind for a moment, watching as Tim's stoic expression crumpled the moment they were alone. Tim had tried to hold it together as he faced his new reality. "She's sleeping with him, isn't she?"

 

The devastation on McGee's face broke Jimmy's heart. "I'm sorry."

 

"I've lost everything, Jimmy."

 

 

@@SeSa@@

 

 

Ducky had slipped into her office, leaving Abby to stare at Major Mass Spec while it did its work. She jumped when Gibbs walked in. "Gibbs, I don't have anything for you."

 

"Mmm hmm." He gave her a close look. "For someone who left in such a hurry last night, you're here bright and early."

 

She froze, not knowing how to answer.

 

Gibbs came closer to kiss her cheek and pull her into a hug. "Is everything all right, Abby? Whatever it is, you can tell me."

 

Abby shook her head and hugged him back even tighter. "I can't. Not yet." He lifted her chin to look her in the eye, but she held firm.

 

"Okay, you know where to find me when you're ready."

 

Gibbs left and was only halfway to the elevator when the Mass Spec chimed. She held her breath, but Gibbs didn't return. Once she heard the elevator leave, Abby pulled out the results and retreated to her office to show Ducky, connecting a video conference with Vance at the same time. Not only had the new tests verified the original results, the concentrations were higher. Ducky wasn't surprised as he told Abby and the Director.

 

"Mr. Palmer noticed the taste right away. I suspect that she started with very low levels that Timothy wouldn't notice and has been increasing the dosage ever since."

 

On the monitor Vance nodded his understanding to Ducky's hypothesis. It made sense to Abby, but there was something that she needed Ducky and Vance to know. "Even without the cumulative effects, if it increased this much each time, next week he would have received a fatal dose, Ducky."

 

She was in tears again and Ducky gave her a hug as Jimmy arrived. "Then it's very lucky that Mr. Palmer found him when he did. Let's go upstairs, shall we? She will be taken into custody soon and I, for one, want to see the cuffs put on that wretched witch."

 

 

@@SeSa@@

 

 

Gibbs was sitting at his desk, wondering what was going on with Abby, as the rest of the team drifted in. Tony was first for a change, followed closely by Ziva. When Gibbs glanced over at the empty desk still left, Tony reminded him.

 

"It's Thursday, Boss, this is the morning that she delivers food to that friend of her mom's, remember?"

 

Remembering the story, Gibbs gave a grunt as he was reviewing the case notes from the day before. The case against the Admiral for the death of his wife's lover was looking less and less like a crime of passion and more and more like a frame-up. Gibbs made a few notes about the direction of the day's investigation as he saw Janice arrive and make a bee-line to her desk. He gave her a nod and stood to start handing out that day's assignments.

 

"Belay that, Gibbs. I'm afraid we have a situation." Vance had a thunderous expression on his face as he came to stand in the middle of the bullpen, Balboa and one of his agents standing next to him. Two more of Balboa's agents arrived from the elevator with a man in handcuffs. Seeing him, Janice stood with a panicked expression, but before she could move, Balboa grabbed her arms and pulled them behind her.

 

"Janice Parker, you're under arrest."

 

Gibbs, too, was on his feet. "Why? What are the charges? What in the hell is going on?"

 

Vance looked sick to his stomach as he started to list them off. "Well, for starters, we've got product tampering, assault, attempted murder and extortion. I'm sure we'll be adding quite a bit more before we're done."

 

Believing he'd turned her in, she glared at the handcuffed man and he shook his head frantically. "No, no, I did not betray you. Please, I beg of you, do not hurt my son."

 

"Don't worry, Dr. Virabyan, we will be investigating everything thoroughly, including the evidence she claims to have against your son. Nothing will happen to him if she did manufacture the evidence she claims to have." Vance was angry at the man, there was no doubt, but he did understand the knee-jerk reaction about protecting blood at all cost.

 

Ziva was also on her feet, but she was staring at Tony, who seemed to be in shock. Gibbs looked at the two of them and then noticed movement at the edge of the bullpen. Abby was there, looking more furious than he'd ever seen her, both Ducky and Jimmy physically holding her back. Remembering her disappearing act earlier and how upset she'd been that morning, Gibbs had a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach.

 

"The victim?" The answer didn't come immediately. "Damn it, who's the victim?"

 

Vance looked at him, then at DiNozzo. "The victim is Timothy McGee."

 

That finally got a reaction out of Tony, who jumped to his feet, kicking his chair out of his way. "No. No, this can't be happening. He left me."

 

"He left because he thought he was sick, Tony." Abby had moved close and reached out for Tony, who stepped out of her reach.

 

"He still left me." Tony shook his head before storming off, deliberately going the long way around to avoid even looking at Janice. Without saying a word, Jimmy followed him.

 

Gibbs watched Tony leave, knowing that the man wasn't ready to talk and trusting Jimmy to watch out for him in the meantime. He turned to Ducky instead. "You've seen McGee?"

 

"Yes, Jethro, I have." The tone of Ducky's words told Gibbs just how bad things were.

 

"Take me to him."

 

 


	9. Chapter Eight

 

 

The surveillance van was still in the alley behind the building and the cameras were still recording, but Tim had never felt so alone since the first time he'd sat in Dr. Virabyan's office, waiting for answers. Other than to call his boss and tell him that he was taking a personal day, Tim hadn't moved since Jimmy had left. It had been hours, as he'd known it would, but Tim's heart sank more with every passing moment. He closed his eyes and prayed for the first time in years. Prayed that the door would open and Tony would come in and tell him that everything was going to be all right.

 

The door rattled as it was unlocked. He knew Ducky had the key he'd given him earlier, but Janice had one, too. In his head he knew the agents watching would not let her near him again, but he didn't relax until he heard a familiar voice.

 

"We're here, Timothy, and have some friends that want to see you." Ducky tried to stay cheerful as Tim looked past he and Abby, then Gibbs and Ziva to realize the one person he wanted to see, wasn't there.

 

Ducky moved further in, as did Abby, while Gibbs and Ziva remained in the doorway, stunned at Tim's physical decline. "He'll come around, lad, I'm sure of it. He just needs a little bit of time."

 

Fumbling with the controls on his chair, Tim turned away from them. "Should have let her kill me, you'd have better charges to file against her."

 

 

@@SeSa@@

 

 

The drive had seemed to take forever, but eventually Gibbs started asking questions. "How bad?"

 

For a fleeting moment Ducky seemed to not understand the question. Instead, he started at the beginning. "We believe she started slipping him small amounts of the poisons when she first started working with your team. Timothy admitted last night to me that his sprained ankle was because his leg was starting to drag and weaken even back then."

 

Ziva gasped as she remembered. "The smoothies. She'd bring them in almost every morning for the team."

 

Gibbs did remember. After the first day, Parker had realized that Gibbs wasn't exactly a smoothie man and had dropped him from her morning delivery, bringing him coffee instead. "Was she specifically targeting McGee from the beginning?"

 

"The drinks were labeled, Gibbs. I thought it odd at the time because they were usually all the same flavor or obviously different. I should have suspected." There was no mistaking the guilt that was creeping into Ziva's voice and Gibbs reassured her.

 

"I didn't suspect anything either, Ziva." The trail she'd left behind was important, but Gibbs was more concerned about the current situation. "And now?"

 

Ducky sighed and Gibbs knew that the rest of this wasn't going to be easy. "She was slipping him a mixture of toxins, poisons and heavy metals, the combination of which would give him the symptoms of Amyotrophic lateral sclerosis."

 

Ziva didn't recognize it right away, but Gibbs did. "Lou Gehrig's disease."

 

"Yes. She was quite clever, I will give her that. The symptoms were spot on, but she became impatient – increased his dosage too fast. When Jimmy found him, his symptoms had progressed much too rapidly."

 

"We are very lucky, then, that Jimmy was the one to discover him."

 

Ducky shook his head at how lucky they really were before telling Ziva. "Actually, our luck goes much further than that. The nutritional drink she was using is one that Mr. Palmer drank a great deal while in college. He not only recognized that Timothy's disease was progressing much too fast, he also noticed that the drink he was quite literally living on was off-colored and had an odd taste. He immediately went to the store to buy a new can to test his theory, then took a sample from the can at Timothy's apartment."

 

Gibbs looked over at Abby as Ducky changed lanes. "The odd hours, the secrets, that's what was going on?"

 

She nodded, relieved to no longer be hiding the truth from Gibbs. "I didn't know who the victim was until after the first round of tests showed the toxins. All Jimmy told me was that one of our agents was the suspect. Then, when I knew, I had to make sure she didn't get away with it, Gibbs. Rule number four."

 

If there was anything Gibbs hated, it was having his own rules used against him, but he knew she was right. Any further discussion was tabled when Ducky pulled the sedan up next to a small, slightly run down building. Gibbs was out of the car the moment it stopped, waiting impatiently for Ducky to lead them in.

 

Ducky had a key and unlocked one of the first floor apartments. As he peered in, the first thing that Gibbs noticed was how barren it was. McGee had taken little with him and it appeared that he'd replaced even less. Then Gibbs caught sight of his former agent and every other thought vanished.

 

"Oh, Tim."

 

The man in question looked so small sitting in the electric wheelchair, his body twisted and ravaged by what he'd thought was an incurable illness. The loneliness and grief that was etched on his face took Gibbs' breath away and beside him, Ziva seemed equally as shocked.

 

Tim turned his chair enough to look directly at them, but Gibbs realized that he was looking past them, hoping to see someone else and the devastation was obvious. He could see Tim shutting down on them as he turned away.

 

"Should have let her kill me, you'd have better charges to file against her."

 

Gibbs didn't even realize that his feet were moving until his hand made contact with the back of Tim's head. Both Abby and Ziva stared, wide-eyed, at him.

 

Tim teared up at the familiar gesture. "I think I missed that almost as much as I've missed Tony, Boss."

 

"Oh, hell, McGee." Gibbs dropped down to one knee to look him directly in the eye as he cupped his face, brushing away the tears with his thumb. "It's going to be all right. We're going to get you through this, Tim."

 

"Promise?"

 

Gibbs nodded and pulled him close, the trembling voice tearing at his heart. "Yeah, kiddo, I promise."

 

Behind them Ducky sucked in a breath at that promise. Despite Gibbs' assurances, there was no easy or quick fix to this on either a physical or emotional aspect. Ducky was saved from being the bad guy by the arrival of Balboa and several agents.

 

"I'm sorry, but this is now officially a crime scene."

 

Tim looked lost at that announcement, but Gibbs was already making plans. "It's okay, Tim. You're coming home with me."

 

"Boss?"

 

"Jethro, I can have him admitted into the hospital tonight."

 

"Will they start treating him tonight?"

 

Ducky shook his head. "No, I've spoken to the specialist that will be taking Timothy's case. This is quite an unusual situation and he'll be reviewing the lab results and doing some research tonight. I'm afraid that there is no set protocol for this type of long term poisoning."

 

"Then a night with family will do him more good."

 

Tim probably remembered the narrow hallways and doors at Gibbs' home. At least that's what Gibbs told himself when Tim tried to turn him down. "I don't want to be a bother."

 

"Never a bother, Tim." Gibbs touched the side of his face. "It's okay, we'll manage. Abby and Ziva will help Balboa get your stuff together and then we'll get out of here."

 

Balboa gave McGee a sad smile as he looked around the studio apartment. A simple kitchen lined one wall, a door to the handicap accessible bathroom was on another. "This really sucks, man, I know, but can you tell me if she was ever in your bathroom?"

 

Tim thought for a moment. "No, but everything was bought by her. Toothpaste, shaving lotion, everything."

 

"We'll need to take it all for testing then, I'm sorry."

 

Abby tried to make him feel better. "You don't want anything she touched anyway, McGee. Ziva and I will go shopping for you. What about your clothes, did she handle them?"

 

"No, my home health aide did that."

 

Balboa was taking notes. "We'll need to talk to her. Did you hire her or Parker?"

 

"Janice did, but Maria doesn't speak English."

 

"Convenient." Balboa took the contact information and arranged for a translator while the girls packed some clothes for McGee, carefully checking them as they did.

 

 

@@SeSa@@

 

 

Jimmy followed Tony to a local bar, settling into a booth with a cup of coffee to wait. Three rounds in, he saw Tony's shoulders finally sag and moved to join him. Tony didn't acknowledge him as he sat. The bartender refilled Jimmy's coffee and Tony's bourbon before moving away to help another customer.

 

"He did it for you."

 

"Leave me alone, Jimmy, I'm warning you."

 

Feeling brave, Palmer decided to channel Gibbs and call his bluff. "Or what? And just out of curiosity, how long have you been sleeping with the woman that that poisoned your life partner so that she could get her claws into you?"

 

"Go to hell, Jimmy." There was no heat behind the words, though.

 

"If you didn't care, you wouldn't be sitting here, trying to get drunk." Jimmy didn't look away and eventually it was Tony that dropped his gaze first. Jimmy waved the bartender over to settle the tab. "You want a ride?"

 

"Yeah."

 

 

@@SeSa@@

 

 

Dorneget was on his way with the ME's van, the only agency vehicle that a motorized wheelchair could roll up into. The team formed a protective circle around McGee as the chair slowly lumbered out of the building. Making a decision, Gibbs pointed to the door of the sedan. "Get that, would you, Ziva?"

 

He turned back to McGee, who had a questioning look on his face. "Boss?"

 

"Ya' really want to ride in the back of the Autopsy Van, McGee?"

 

"It's okay, I don't mind."

 

"Well, I do."

 

Gibbs nodded as Ziva opened the door wide and moved the seat all the way back. He'd have to lift Tim from the right side, which meant the younger man would not be able to hold onto Gibbs at all from his near side. Determined to do this, Gibbs took a few deep breaths before sliding one arm under Tim's knees and wrapping the other one around his upper body. Bracing himself, Gibbs lifted, only to discover how light Tim had become. He easily carried Tim to the car and set him down on the seat before buckling him in like a child.

 

Ducky stayed behind to wait for Dorneget, while Abby and Ziva climbed into the back seat. If there was any doubt on how this discovery was affecting Gibbs, watching as he carefully and slowly pulled away from the curb would have answered it.

 

 

@@SeSa@@

 

 

"This is where he's been living?"

 

"Yeah." Jimmy fell silent as he watched Tony take it all in. The building was very utilitarian and was right on the border between needing some touch ups and falling into disrepair. Through the open lobby door they could see Ducky coming out with an electric wheelchair, bent to the side so he could work the controls. Balboa stepped around Ducky, coming out with an armful of filled evidence bags.

 

"We're almost done, but you can go on up if you want."

 

Tony nodded at Balboa, but his attention was on the chair. "Does he use that a lot?"

 

"Yes, he does, Tony." Ducky kept his voice low as he aimed the chair towards the van where Dorneget was trying to set up the ramp. "I am afraid that Timothy's condition has deteriorated to the point where he is totally dependent on it. Jethro carried him out to the car, but he will need it to move about the house."

 

"Tim going to stay with Gibbs, Dr. Mallard?"

 

"Yes, Jimmy. At least for tonight. Tomorrow he will be admitted into Bethesda for more tests and hopefully a solution to this dreadful situation."

 

Tony tried to take it all in while a little voice in the back of his head kept reminding him that Tim had walked out on them. "Is he in pain, Ducky?"

 

Dr. Mallard seemed to think about it for a moment, probably taking into account his observation of McGee plus what he knew of the various toxins he'd been poisoned with. "I suspect he is in a great deal of pain, but he hasn't complained."

 

"He wouldn't." Tony took a shaky breath and turned back toward the building rather than watch the wheelchair being loaded.

 

"You ready for me to take you over to Gibbs' place?"

 

Near panic, Tony shook his head. "I want to look around inside first, make sure Balboa's people didn't miss anything."

 

Once inside the apartment, Tony stumbled to a stop. It was small, a single room, with doors to a bathroom and a closet. A hospital style bed was on one wall, a simple kitchen ran along another. In between was a plain kitchen table with one chair shoved to the side. He looked around some more. "Balboa already take his computer?"

 

Jimmy shook his head. "He doesn't have a computer, Tony."

 

"How can he not have a computer? This is McGee we're talking about. He needs search engines like the rest of us need junk food and what about his games? The man needs his computer games, Palmer."

 

"I'm guessing that he didn't trust himself."

 

"What?"

 

"He was so lonely, but he was determined that it was better for you if he stayed away. That getting mad at him and moving on was somehow easier on you than watching him die. That's why he stayed hidden, that's why he let Parker take over his life the way she did. I bet he wouldn't risk the temptation of being able to reach out to any of us when he was alone."

 

"Oh, God." Tony dropped onto the bed and the pillow shifted, showing the edge of something hard. As one of Balboa's agents came closer, Tony moved the pillow enough to see a framed picture of him and Tim, taken at their commitment ceremony. It had vanished from their home the same time as Tim, but he'd refused to think about it. Tony picked it up and held it against his chest. "What do I do, Jimmy? What do I do?"

 

 

@@SeSa@@

 

 

Arriving at Gibbs' house, Abby went to open the front door while Ziva opened the car door for McGee before squatting down to take his hand. "It will get better, McGee, I am sure of it. Are you hungry? I will take care of your meals while you are recovering."

 

"Can't eat much, Ziva."

 

"I know." She struggled to regain her composure and squeezed his hand again. "Perhaps some creamed soup? How does that sound?"

 

Closing his eyes, he bit back a sob. "I haven't had anything warm to eat in months." That almost brought her to tears and she kissed his forehead before standing.

 

"From now on, you will, and soon you will be strong enough to eat all your favorite foods again and I will fix you every one of them."

 

 

@@SeSa@@

 

 

Crossing paths at the front bumper, Gibbs hated to be the bearer of bad news. "Ziva, we still have a case to solve."

 

Her refusal reminded Gibbs of one of Kelly's rare temper tantrums, right down to the stomped foot. "I cannot. If I go back to the Yard, I will kill her."

 

"You say it like it's a bad thing."

 

They both smiled at Abby's proclamation, but Ziva shook her head again. "She needs to suffer much more for what she has done."

 

"I'll take care of it, Ziva." Gibbs kissed the top of her head as he slipped his truck keys into her hand. "Check with Ducky about what's the best things for him to eat right now and no hot-rodding in that thing."

 

Gibbs winced at the sound of squealing tires before bending down to get McGee. "You ready, Tim?"

 

"I'm sorry, I wish I could help." He leaned into the hand that cupped his cheek and Gibbs smiled, despite the situation they were in.

 

"You just fight to get better, to get your life back, and we'll call it good, okay?"

 

Even though he was prepared, it still broke Gibbs' heart to feel how frail and thin Tim had become over the last six months as he easily adjusted his grip and carried Tim into the house. Abby had grabbed some blankets and when Gibbs set him down on the sofa, she draped one over his lap.

 

"I bet you're cold all the time, aren't you?

 

"Dr. Virabyan said it was because of the decrease in circulation... he was in on it, wasn't he?"

 

Abby snuggled up against him. "She faked some evidence against the doctor's son and used it to blackmail him into helping her."

 

Tim just shook his head and closed his eyes, the stress of the last few days pulling him under. Other than to wipe her eyes every few minutes, Abby didn't move at all as he slept against her. Elbows on his knees, chin on his folded hands, Gibbs sat on the edge of the coffee table and watched Tim, kicking himself that he hadn't been more suspicious when McGee had vanished. He'd ignored his gut and taken things at face value and McGee had paid the price.

 

Determined to do the right thing now, Gibbs tore himself away from watching McGee sleep and retreated upstairs. Fresh sheets were put on the bed before Gibbs went down to the basement for his measuring tape. His suspicions were confirmed when Dorneget and an evidence tech arrived with the wheelchair and as they carefully eased the chair through the front door, Gibbs was upstairs removing the bathroom door and door frame to give them a few extra inches.

 

Before Dorneget left, Gibbs had him help move the chair upstairs. It was a tight fit in the staircase, but once they made it up there, it easily rolled into the bathroom, which was the goal.

 

Ziva arrived a few minutes later with a carton of cream of potato soup, per her phone call with Ducky, and more groceries.

 

"Hey, Timmy." Abby gently woke him and then carefully fed him the soup, spoonful by spoonful. It almost killed Gibbs to watch, but Ziva moved closer, distracting him.

 

"Ducky is at Bethesda with the specialist that will be taking care of McGee. He will be admitted in the morning and they will repeat the blood test that Ducky did earlier. It will have been long enough since he has ingested any of the poisons that the levels in his blood stream should be decreasing. When they see how much of a decrease, the doctor will know how best to treat him."

 

Gibbs nodded slowly, not taking his eyes off the scene in the other room. "Have they mentioned any kind of prognosis?"

 

"No, not yet."

 

He'd been afraid of that, but would rather they not say anything than to discourage McGee any further at this point. He dreaded the next question almost as much. "Where's..."

 

Ziva knew he was talking about Tony, without the name ever being said. "Jimmy found him in a bar. They went to the... to the crime scene, and now he is sitting in the park where they..."

 

Another silent nod. Gibbs knew exactly which park, the one where Tony and Tim had their commitment ceremony. He remembered vividly standing up with both of them as they proclaimed their love for each other. He'd been damn proud that day and now he'd sell his soul to take them back to that point, before Janice Parker ever came into their lives.

 

 

@@SeSa@@

 

 

Jimmy hadn't made the connection earlier, but Tony and Tim's favorite park could be seen from the window in Tim's tiny apartment. Watching Tony sitting on a picnic table, running his finger over the photo he'd taken from the crime scene, Jimmy wondered how often Tim had sat in his apartment, staring down at the grass and trees.

 

"Are you ready to go see him?" Tony didn't answer, so eventually Jimmy tried a different approach, knowing that duty was almost as much of an instinct as breathing. "You need to check in with Gibbs."

 

There was a few second delay, then Tony sighed. "Yeah, okay, let's go."

 

 

@@SeSa@@

 

 

It was obvious, even to Abby, that Tim had reached the end of his endurance. As she set the bowl aside, Gibbs came in. "Hey, Tim, you ready to hit the sack?"

 

Too exhausted to speak, McGee just nodded, giving Abby a slight smile when she moved away. He didn't even have the energy to argue with Gibbs when the older man carefully picked him up. Tim's left hand tightened around the front of Gibbs' shirt, reminding him of carrying Kelly to bed and he automatically pulled Tim closer. Once they reached the bedroom, Gibbs set him in the wheelchair that had been placed just outside where the bathroom door had been.

 

Shocked, Tim strained to look over at Gibbs, who gave him an understanding nod. "I checked it, you can get through there and turn around. You boys rent, so after the doctors give us a better idea of what you'll be facing long term, we'll make whatever permanent changes are necessary downstairs."

 

"You'd..."

 

Gibbs gave him a gentle tap on the back of the head. "You're not going back to that damn place, and there's no elevator where you and Tony live. Until you guys find a more accessible place, if you're not at the hospital, you'll be here."

 

Recognizing by the tone that it wasn't up to discussion, Tim had a more pressing question. "You really think Tony will ever forgive me?"

 

"He's hurt and he's angry. Just concentrate on recovering and give him some time, okay?" Gibbs stepped back to allow Tim to roll into the bathroom. "I'll give you some privacy, but I'll be right out here if you need any help."

 

After relieving himself and washing his hands, Tim found a new toothbrush and toothpaste waiting for him, but he couldn't open the packaging. Knowing the older man was just outside the doorway, he called out. "Gibbs?"

 

Gibbs stepped in and saw the problem. He easily tore the boxes open and squeezed some toothpaste onto the brush before handing it back.

 

"Thanks."

 

"Not a problem, McGee."

 

The bed was turned down and ready for him when McGee steered his chair into the bedroom and Gibbs gently transferred him over before helping him slip off his shirt and slacks.

 

Gibbs couldn't quite stop the gasp as he saw how emaciated Tim actually was. "Aw, hell, McGee. Why didn't you come to me?"

 

 

@@SeSa@@

 

 

Jimmy pulled up in front of Gibbs' house and shut off the engine. Tony didn't say a word, so Jimmy silently followed him up the steps, Abby opened the door and stood toe to toe with DiNozzo. Her warning was blunt. "Don't hurt him, Tony. She's already hurt him enough for a lifetime."

 

He stared at her for a long time before finally nodding and only then did she move to the side and let him in. Hearing voices upstairs, Tony crept up the stairs to listen from the hallway.

 

"Aw, hell, McGee. Why didn't you come to me?"

 

"I couldn't... I couldn't make you choose between us."

 

Strangling a moan, Tony slid down the wall to sit on the floor. Gibbs made eye contact, but didn't alert McGee to their audience.

 

Back in the room, Gibbs shook his head, trying to understand. "Why would there have been a choice? Why did you think you had to leave?"

 

"Have you ever talked to Tony about when his mom died, about how his dad changed?"

 

"No, I haven't." As he spoke, Gibbs looked out at Tony, seeing the horrified realization on his face. "I will though, if you think it will help."

 

"I don't know if anything will help, Boss." Tim struggled, fighting a losing battle with his emotions. "I was so stupid, I trusted her. I... I knew something was wrong with me, but I didn't want to admit it. She was right there – go to my dad's doctor, she said. That way nobody would know until I was ready, she said."

 

"You were scared."

 

"I was terrified. The first time I fell... I was tired, I tripped. No big deal, but then it kept happening and you and Tony and Ziva were half way around the world and Tony was undercover and I couldn't... I couldn't risk distracting him. I couldn't ask anyone else for help, because I'd be asking them to lie to you guys.

 

"I went to her doctor and he said I was dying. I went to even more doctors, they all said I was dying and all I could think about was making Tony go through that and I panicked."

 

"She fed into those fears, Tim. She set it up so that you'd feel that you only had the one choice."

 

"I was stupid and scared and now I've lost everything."

 

"Not everything, McGee, and the rest, we're going to help you get back." Gibbs started brushing Tim's hair back. It only took a few moment before the ill man fell into a deep, exhausted sleep.

 

Out in the hallway, Tony quietly climbed to his feet and then crept into the room. He moved closer to the bed and just when Gibbs thought he was going to reach out, Tony turned on his heel and left the room. Gibbs stared after him for a second, then moved to catch up with him.

 

Tony was downstairs by the time Gibbs was able to grab his arm. Not wanting an audience, Gibbs kept going and marched Tony down into the basement before letting go of his arm. "That's it? You're just going to walk away from him?"

 

"He did."

 

"If you believe that, then you're dumber than I ever gave you credit for."

 

"It's over, Boss."

 

"That why you had to get drunk every night?" Tony started to open his mouth to protest and Gibbs reminded him of what he knew. "Up to, and including this afternoon."

 

Tony sank down on the bottom step of the basement stairs and Gibbs sat next to him, a hand on his shoulder. "She tricked you both. Hell, she fooled us all. She was poisoning McGee right in front of us every day for weeks and we never noticed. That..." Gibbs shook his head and Tony realized the older man was struggling with this in his own way. Gibbs swallowed and tried again. "That's going to burn for a long time. Now, I don't know what you ever told McGee about when your mom died, but it obviously made an impact on him. Maybe you should take that into account before you give up on everything you two had."

 

Having made his point, Gibbs patted Tony's shoulder and returned to his woodworking, the soothing sound of sandpaper over wood filling the basement.

 

Tony sat there, quietly, for almost twenty minutes – a record for him – before climbing to his feet and returning upstairs without a word. Gibbs listened carefully, relaxing a bit when he heard the creak of the upper stairs.

 

 

@@SeSa@@

 

 

Conflicted, angry, hurt and scared, all those emotions and a dozen more were running through Tony's head as he watched Tim sleep. Mostly, it was fear. A deep, gut-wrenching terror as he watched the slow, shallow breaths that seemed barely enough to keep Tim alive.

 

Not making a conscious decision to do so, he found himself sliding onto the bed and edging closer to Tim. Feeling content for the first time in months, Tony almost immediately dropped off to sleep, not noticing Gibbs, who had crept up the stairs and was watching, an approving smile on his face.

 

 

@@SeSa@@

 

 

Feeling rested, DiNozzo woke at first light. He was confused for a moment at Tim's presence in the bed, then terrified at his stillness, afraid that he'd passed in his sleep. Forcing himself to calm down, Tony finally saw the faint rising and falling of his chest.

 

Needing answers before he could make any decisions, Tony slowly eased off the bed without waking Tim and backed out of the room. Once in the hallway, he took a direct path to the front door and let himself out, not seeing Gibbs awake on the sofa.

 

 

@@SeSa@@

 

 

It had been a long night and Gibbs had only had a few hours of sleep after quietly chasing the last of the team out of the house, only leaving the three of them. He'd made several trips upstairs to check on the two men, but Tim and Tony had both slept through his visits. The possibility that they were going to get through all of this was just beginning to creep into Gibbs' mind when he heard footsteps upstairs. As he waited, Tony snuck down the stairs and out the front door, without looking back. If he had, he'd have seen the heartbroken look on Gibbs' face as he watched the door swing shut.

 

Knowing that he'd never go back to sleep and they'd have to be up in a few hours anyway, Gibbs rolled off the sofa and started his day. The downstairs bathroom was adequate for a person with full mobility, but as he showered and prepared for the day, Gibbs planned out what changes would be necessary to make the bathroom and downstairs bedroom fully accessible.

 

Dressed, the next up was a pot of coffee. Judging from the comment the night before, it had been a long time since McGee had had even a plain cup of coffee and Gibbs hoped it would be a welcomed bit of normality to the younger man.

 

Cups filled, Gibbs took a sip out of one before carrying them both upstairs. He set one down on the nightstand and waited. Sure enough, a few seconds later, McGee's nose twitched and his eyes slowly opened.

 

"Coffee?"

 

"Yeah, Tim."

 

Gibbs set his own cup down and moved next to the bed. "Here, let me help you sit up." It took some planning and shuffling, but a few minutes later Gibbs was sitting on the bed, his back against the headboard, and Tim resting against his chest. Watching carefully, he held the cup as Tim had a few sips of the strong brew. When Tim had to stop and take a break, Gibbs set the cup back down before tightening his grip on McGee.

 

"How'd you sleep last night?"

 

Closing his eyes, Tim smiled at the memory. "I slept so good. I dreamed that I was in Tony's arms. When I woke up, I almost thought he was going to be here with me." Fighting back tears, Tim's face twisted. "He's never going to forgive me, Boss."

 

Gibbs was torn, but not giving false hope won out. "Give him time, McGee. You know how he is. He's got to think and brood for a while. For now, just concentrate on getting better and let Tony sort through all this at his own pace."

 

"He's angry."

 

Realizing that McGee couldn't see him shrug, Gibbs reminded him of something. "If he didn't care anymore, he wouldn't be mad." Picking the mug back up, Gibbs helped Tim have some more of the coffee before lifting him into the wheelchair. As he'd done the night before, Gibbs stayed out in the bedroom while Tim took care of his most basic needs, but this time he stepped back in as soon as he heard the chair moving back towards the sink.

 

The girls had brought a basic disposable razor, but Gibbs pulled his straight razor out of the medicine cabinet. After rubbing it down with alcohol and preparing the lather, he carefully shaved Tim's face. Once he'd washed the remnants of lather off Tim's face, Gibbs cleaned the blade again and quickly shaved his own face.

 

Tim had been shocked and still had his good hand up against his face when Gibbs finished his own shave. Becoming concerned, Gibbs squatted down enough so that he was eye to eye with him. "You okay?"

 

"Growing up on Base, it was always a big deal when your dad taught you how to shave, how to use that straight blade. My father just said I'd never be man enough to shave the Navy way."

 

Gibbs was instantly furious on Tim's behalf, but he tamped it down so he wouldn't upset him as Tim steered the chair back into the bedroom, Gibbs behind him. "Anybody ever tell you that your old man's an ass, McGee?"

 

"True, but he did help me find my new job. After I groveled and begged enough, I guess he decided it was better to keep me hidden than to have it public knowledge that his son was a weak, sick, fag." Tim chuckled, but there seemed to be more instinct than humor behind it and Gibbs made a decision.

 

"I investigated the Admiral once, you know." His tone was almost conversational and he couldn't help but smile at how quickly McGee's head turned towards him. "You'd been part of the team for a few years and I got curious as to why he'd never managed to drop by, even when his ship was docked. He's gotten to where he is because he's good at the politics and pushing papers and people. You've seen more combat than he ever has, you've saved more lives than he ever has and I guarantee you that you've earned more real respect than he ever has or ever will." Gibbs gave him a sad smile as he brushed his hand over Tim's head. "Let's get you dressed so we can go to the hospital and get you back on your feet."

 

Tim grasped his hand, holding on. "What if..."

 

"Hey, wouldn't Abby be telling you to only think positive thoughts?" Even as Gibbs spoke, he knew Tim was the kind that needed to think everything through, to have his options laid out. "You're worried about what will happen in the worst case scenario?"

 

Nodding, Tim ducked his head. "I don't want to end up being a burden to anyone. That's... that's why I left."

 

At that moment, Gibbs wanted to hunt down and hurt Admiral McGee as much as he wanted to hurt Parker. "Even if you don't recover at all, you'll never be a burden to anyone that truly loves you, Son."

 

Gibbs carefully lifted Tim back onto the bed and helped him dress as he spoke. "If the worst happens and you don't physically improve at all and things don't work out with Tony?"

 

"Yeah." Tim still hadn't looked up, even as he struggled to get his good arm into the shirt Gibbs held.

 

"Then you'll live here. The changes are easy and I'll have most of them done before you're ready to leave the hospital. By the time you're released, the downstairs bedroom and bathroom will be all ready for you to move in. You've got a home here, no matter what, for as long as you need it." Tim was trying so hard not to break down, and Gibbs just laid his hand on the bowed head, letting him know he wasn't alone.

 

 

 


	10. Chapter Nine

 

Tony met up with Vance and Balboa in the hallway outside of interrogation. The Director didn't seem all that surprised to see him.

 

"You want to know why she did it?"

 

"Hell, wouldn't you?"

 

"You might not like what she has to say."

 

"Oh, I'm pretty sure I'm not going to like what she has to say. Still need to hear it, though."

 

After a long moment, Vance seemed to accept that and left Tony in the observation room while he and Balboa left to start the interrogation. Jimmy slipped in before the door closed, Ziva silently behind him. "Hey, I heard you were here."

 

He appreciated all that Jimmy had done for Tim, he really did, but he wasn't ready to talk about it – not when he was also going to be hearing Janice's twisted version of their 'relationship'. "Now's not a good time, Palmer."

 

Jimmy held up a tray of medical supplies, syringes and assorted empty test tubes. "Can't wait. We need a blood sample from you."

 

Tony was still watching through the two-way mirror. Balboa showed her a picture of McGee in his current condition and she smiled. The pain of nails digging into his palms drew Tony back to the observation room and he forced his fingers to straighten before he turned to face Jimmy. "I'm not the one she was poisoning."

 

"No, but we think she did drug you." That got Tony's attention and he listened a little more closely as Jimmy continued to explain. "When they searched her place, they found bottles of both Viagra and Cialis. That's used for..."

 

"I know what it is, Palmer. Wouldn't I have noticed it?"

 

"Not necessarily. Low dose pills, you been having any backaches?"

 

"Yeah, a few." In fact, he'd gotten a couple of massages from Janice because of them, which had led to other things. "Why?"

 

"Most common side effect."

 

Resigning himself to the inevitable, Tony sat down and rolled up his sleeve. Things were beginning to make more sense in a sick sort of way as he remembered New Year's Eve and Janice showing up with a bottle of champagne and a sob story about her boyfriend dumping her that night. Most of the evening was a blur, but he did remember waking up with Janice Parker naked in his bed. "Crap."

 

"Yeah." Jimmy had the needle ready and started swabbing Tony's arm. "Sorry, I know how much you hate needles, but I'll be as quick as I can. Ducky would do it, but he's already at the hospital for McGee."

 

"It's fine, taking care of Tim right now is more important."

 

"And Abby is still pretty mad at you."

 

She hadn't said anything to him about it yet, but anyone that knew Abby, knew that she was angry. Most people would assume it was because of what Parker had done to McGee, but Tony knew it was more than that. Something else to deal with, but in all honesty, a part of him welcomed her anger.

 

"Okay, I'm done."

 

Tony looked down at his arm to see Jimmy pressing a cotton ball against the puncture as Ziva sealed the test tubes in an evidence bag and signed it. He'd been so lost in thought, he hadn't even noticed the poke. "Thanks, and... thanks for what you did for Tim. You might have saved his life."

 

Jimmy looked like he was debating with himself, but finally he answered. "She was increasing the dosage. Even ignoring the cumulative damage, the next dose would have been fatal."

 

"Shit." Tony closed his eyes as he bit his lip. He didn't open them back up until Jimmy patted his arm and left him to watch the interrogation. Ziva stayed behind, but she was also watching Vance and Balboa question Parker.

 

 

@@SeSa@@

 

 

Vance was losing patience. "We have enough evidence to charge you, enough evidence to convict you, without you ever saying a word, Parker. I just want to know why you targeted Agent McGee. Were you that desperate to get on Gibbs' team that you'd kill for it?"

 

Balboa disagreed. "No, she wanted more than that. She wanted him to suffer – a lot."

 

That finally got a reaction and she leaned forward. "He had what I wanted. Everything I've ever wanted, that little prick already had and he didn't deserve it."

 

"But you did?" The only reason Vance hadn't gone to see McGee was the fear he'd lose control during her interrogation, but the pictures and her attitude were rapidly pushing him toward the edge.

 

"Yes." Her eyes flickered toward the two-way mirror, revealing that she suspected that Tony was on the other side. "Even more, Tony deserved it. Deserved someone he wasn't ashamed of."

 

"He wasn't ashamed, he was careful, they both were. They protected each other."

 

"McGee was, that's why he was so easy to manipulate, but deep down, Tony wasn't happy. That's what really made it so easy."

 

Vance expected DiNozzo to storm in after that and a few seconds later he wasn't surprised when the door slammed open. Tony didn't slow down until he was leaning against the table, his face only inches from hers. "Who the hell gave you the right to decide if I was happy or not? You were poisoning him before you knew anything about me."

 

"I knew enough." She tried to touch him, but he pulled back in disgust. "I knew you weren't really gay. Men like you aren't gay, you just needed a real woman to remind you of what you really want."

 

"You mean a woman like you?" Tony backed away from the table and started pacing. "Hate to burst your bubble, but Tim and I were perfectly happy until you tore up apart. The fact that you had to drug me to get what you wanted should have been your first clue, lady."

 

"Then why'd you have to hide your relationship? Have a commitment ceremony instead of a wedding? You know how much it means to your father to see you married."

 

That stopped Tony cold. "You've talked to my father?"

 

"Quite often." She smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear, the handcuffs clanking as she moved. "He's so looking forward to being a grandfather."

 

"You're not..."

 

"And what if I am? Are you really going to send a pregnant woman to prison? A woman carrying your child? What will people think when of you when I give birth in handcuffs, raise our child in jail?"

 

"You think any judge in his right mind would give you custody?" Tony looked her up and down before stepping away again. "If there is a kid, I'll call in every favor I have to make sure you never even have visitation rights. Tim and I will be the only parents that child will ever have. Think about that while you're sitting in your cell for the next twenty-five to life."

 

"You can't do that."

 

"Just watch me, lady." Tony stormed out and back into the observation room before he started shaking and his knees buckled. Ziva was there and guided him down. When he was sitting on the floor, back against the wall, she joined him.

 

"Does this mean you have decided to forgive McGee?"

 

"I guess I have." Tony shook his head as he looked up at the ceiling. "I just had to see, you know, just to understand. I mean, of all the sick, depraved psychos we put away every year, and the worst of the bunch managed to weasel her way right onto the team. How in the hell did I miss that? How did I let her trick me like that?"

 

"We were all fooled by Janice Parker, Tony. Even Director Morrow only had good things to say about her. He was convinced it was a mistake until we showed him the evidence." Ziva paused, chewing on her lip, before the question bubbled out. "What are you really going to do if she is pregnant?"

 

He wouldn't look at her. "I don't know. How can I ask Tim to help raise the kid when we don't even know if he's going to get any better? But... how do I live with the idea of my kid in foster care someplace?" Wishing for a headslap, he banged his head against the wall before climbing to his feet.

 

"Where are you going?"

 

"Where I belong."

 

 

@@SeSa@@

 

 

Tim didn't say a word, but Gibbs bit back a smile at how tightly his good hand was clenched on Gibbs' shirt as he was carried down the stairs. It reminded him of Kelly, hanging onto him as they'd run through the park, and her utter faith in him that he'd never let her fall. Gibbs forcefully blocked the memories and concentrated on Tim as he navigated the last few stairs and laid him on the sofa.

 

Both Abby and Ziva were aboard the Yard, making sure the case against Janice Parker was airtight, but Ziva had left a breakfast smoothie in the refrigerator for McGee, a mocha concoction that was a far cry from the raspberry ones that Janice had poisoned him with. Gibbs retrieved it, stirring it briskly, and poured another cup of coffee for himself, his first cup still upstairs. Dropping a straw in the glass, he took McGee's breakfast in and helped him drink it, his smile finally breaking through at the sounds of pleasure as Tim enjoyed his breakfast. "I think Ziva said it was hazelnut and chocolate."

 

Gibbs didn't remember that the combination was actually Tony's favorite until he saw the pain flash across Tim's face. "That was really nice of Ziva. She didn't have to go to this much work."

 

"Maybe not, but she wanted to, and I don't think any of us are going to tell Ziva no when she's got something in mind."

 

"Guess not." Tim gave what could have been a shrug before concentrating on eating. Gibbs watched him closely, worried, but not wanting to interrupt his eating. He knew that Tim would tire quickly and wanted as much healthy food down him as possible, so he waited until Tim stopped trying to eat.

 

"You ready?"

 

Tim was silent, but slowly nodded and Gibbs patted his shoulder as he stood.

 

"I'm going to open the car door and then I'll be back for you. Okay?" Another nod and Gibbs hurried. Not because they were late, but because this downward spiral worried him. He didn't say anything until he had McGee bucked into the car, then he pointed out another house in the neighborhood.

 

"You see that house?" He carried on as if Tim had answered him and not bringing attention to the arrival of DiNozzo. "They're retiring in a few months, going to be moving to Colorado to be closer to their grandkids. Imagine yourself healthy and strong again, living there with Tony and all this behind you. That's the kind of positive thinking you need right now."

 

 

@@SeSa@@

 

 

Tony had been edging closer and Gibbs stepped back, allowing McGee to see him. "Tony?"

 

"Hey." Coming up to the open door, Tony's hands hovered around Tim's face before finally touching his cheek.

 

"Tony?" This time Tim's voice broke and he pressed his face against Tony's hand. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I thought I was doing the right thing. Please..."

 

"No, Gibbs was right, she messed with both of us. I'm sorry you thought I'd dump you if you were sick."

 

"What? No, I knew you wouldn't leave me." Tim started to shake his head, but he stilled, probably not wanting to risk losing the contact with Tony's hand.

 

Tony had been sure his own failings had driven McGee away. "Then why didn't you trust me?"

 

Out of the corner of his eye, Tony could see Gibbs, could see that he wanted to step in, but he stayed back, letting them work this out on their own.

 

Tim's voice was so weak that it hurt Tony to listen. "I knew you'd stay and I knew taking care of me would just suck the life out of you. I couldn't save me, but..."

 

"Aw, hell." Remembering the conversation about his mother and really getting it now, Tony leaned into the car and wrapped himself around Tim. "I'm here now and we're going to figure it out. Okay?"

 

Tim was in Gibbs' personal car instead of an agency sedan, so Tony pulled back and kissed his forehead before circling around to get in the back seat from the other side. Sitting down, he scooted over to sit behind Tim, resting his hand on Tim's shoulder and praying that Janice was bluffing when she suggested that she was pregnant.

 

 

@@SeSa@@

 

 

Abby and Ziva were waiting for them at the hospital, Abby with a wheelchair and ready to fuss over McGee, while Ziva carefully pulled Tony off to the side while the others were distracted. Tony was pretty sure what she wanted to tell him.

 

"Well?"

 

The Cialis was in your blood, which Jimmy expected, but Abby also found traces of the Viagra, which means you were dosed with that sometime in the last twenty-four hours."

 

"Shit." It made his skin crawl and explained why Abby was glaring at him over Tim's shoulder. While the rest of them were saving Tim, he was in bed with the monster that was poisoning Tim to get to him. It would make him puke if he thought about that too closely, so he tried to focus on what needed to be a more immediate concern, keeping his voice low. "Is she pregnant?"

 

"We do not know. She has refused to take a pregnancy test and Director Vance said we cannot force it without a court order."

 

It was probably a good thing that Vance was using his head, because the rest of them were acting on emotions right now, and Tony knew he was at the top of the pack. Desperate, he tried to think of another way they could get answers without having this hanging over their heads for weeks or months. "Don't suppose they found a used pregnancy test in her bathroom trash?"

 

"No, and the dumpster at her apartment was emptied yesterday morning."

 

If it hadn't, Tony had no doubt that Ziva would have gone through every bag of trash for them. Knowing that, he couldn't shoot the messenger, no matter how bad the news was. "So we wait."

 

"I am sorry." Ziva hugged him before moving over to greet McGee, now that he was out of the car and into the hospital's wheelchair. She and Abby pushed the wheelchair, with Gibbs and Tony following behind. Gibbs gave him a funny look, but didn't ask any questions.

 

 

@@SeSa@@

 

 

Ducky was waiting for them and twenty minutes later McGee was officially admitted into the hospital. Ten minutes after that, they were in a room and chasing the girls out so McGee could get undressed.

 

Tony looked lost, so Gibbs helped McGee, their routine already becoming established. It was tempting to snap at DiNozzo, but as the clothes came off McGee, showing his twisted and emaciated form, Tony whimpered and was blinking back tears and Gibbs understood. He pulled Tim up against him to tie the back of his gown and used the opportunity to whisper in Tim's ear. "I won't let DiNozzo drown in his guilt, so give him space when he needs it, okay? He's really struggling with all of this."

 

"Take care of him for me."

 

It sounded so final and Gibbs instinctively tapped the back of his head, even though it was the lightest head slap he'd ever given. "Only until you're able to do it yourself."

 

Before he could get an agreement form McGee, a nurse and several orderlies arrived to take him for the first round of tests. Instead, McGee gave him an apologetic look. "This might take a while."

 

As if he could ever get the team to budge at the moment. "We'll be here, McGee."

 

Tim was rolled out and with a tilt of his head, Gibbs got Ziva to take Abby and follow them, leaving Gibbs alone with Tony. He gave him a few minutes to start talking, but when that didn't happen, he gave him a push. "Whatever you've got stuck in your craw, DiNozzo, just spit it out."

 

Tony's mouth opened and closed a few times without any words coming out but just as Gibbs was ready to jump start him with a head slap, he finally blurted it out. "She might be pregnant."

 

Gibbs stared at him for a few seconds. "How in the hell could you have been that stupid?"

 

"I was drinking, all right? I was missing McGee so damn much and I was lonely and drinking way more that I should most nights and she was slipping me all sorts of versions of the little blue pills and half the time I woke up with her in my bed... I wouldn't remember the night before." Confession over, Tony rubbed his hands over his face. "When I was sober enough to know what I was doing, I used protection, but..."

 

"But that wasn't every night and it only takes one time." Gibbs shook his head, reigning in his temper. Killing him wouldn't help anything. "What are you going to do?"

 

"Nothing until I know for sure. This is all some sort of sick game for her and she refused a pregnancy test to confirm what she said." Dropping onto the edge of the bed, Tony held his head in his hands. "Tim and I talked about adopting someday, but not like this. Does he, does he know that I got involved with her?"

 

Gibbs and Palmer hadn't been able to talk about everything, but enough. "What do you think, DiNozzo?"

 

"Great. Just great." Tony sighed and told him the rest. "She was in contact with my father, apparently. She was hinting that he was happy about being a grandfather."

 

"That means he'll have to be interviewed at the very least."

 

"Yeah, I know. I'll go up there and..."

 

"Like hell you will." Gibbs stared at him for a few seconds before shaking his head. "How would a defense attorney look at it? Your current, possibly pregnant lover is being charged with the attempted murder of your former lover. A lover that you kept hidden from your father, who could possibly be an accessory to the attempted murder charges, so you go to his home to speak to him in private. Are you trying to give her a way to get the case thrown out?"

 

"Shit." Back on his feet, Tony scrubbed at his head in frustration.

 

"We do it by the book. He'll be brought here and officially questioned. There's no other way." Gibbs watched closely for Tony's reaction. "If he's not involved, he's going to get suspicious about Parker's obsession with getting rid of Tim to have you all to herself."

 

"I don't trust my dad when it comes to the important stuff, that's why I insisted we were never out." Tony's voice trailed off, but it was obvious he was thinking hard about something, so Gibbs waited. Decision apparently made, Tony nodded to himself and started speaking again. "That probably made Tim question my commitment, made it easier for her to manipulate him when he thought he was sick. I'm not going to hide anymore."

 

"You're going to tell your dad that you're gay?"

 

Tony looked proud and terrified at the same time as he rocked on his heels. "Yep. No more secrets. If he doesn't want a gay son, then we don't need him. We've got you, right?"

 

"Absolutely." Gibbs pulled him into a fierce hug, thumping his back. "You and Tim belong to me. Senior and the Admiral are never going to change that."

 

The stress of the last few days was catching up with Tony, and Gibbs smirked as he pushed him into a chair. Patting his back again, Gibbs went out to find coffee and give the other man some privacy. He arrived back just as Tim was being wheeled back into the room. Gibbs stopped in the hall, giving the two men some needed privacy to talk.

 

 

@@SeSa@@

 

 

Once the last nurse cleared out, Tony moved closer to sit on the edge of the bed. "Have they told you anything?"

 

Tim looked exhausted. "Nah, just ran a bunch of tests. Guess the doctor and Ducky will be here after they get the new results."

 

Reaching out, Tony took his hand and held it close. "I'll be here, every step of the way. Not going to let her destroy what we had. Okay?"

 

Tony was choking back tears and now Tim was, too, as he held on tightly, trying to pull Tony closer. "Okay." Once Tony was pressed against him, Tim confessed the rest. "I was ready to die, the only thing I had to hold onto was remembering how much I love you."

 

That broke the dam and Tony felt the hot tears on his cheeks as he peppered Tim's face with kisses. "We're going to get it back. No matter what, we're going to get through this."

 

 

@@SeSa@@

 

 

"Jethro." If Gibbs was standing outside the room, then he must be giving the boys some privacy. Under normal circumstances, he would have waited also, but some decisions had to be made.

 

Gibbs turned and Ducky knew that his face was telling the other man a great deal. "How bad?"

 

Before Ducky could answer, the elevator chimed and Tim's doctor stepped out. Ducky sighed, wishing he'd been able to discuss the situation before his arrival. "I'm afraid Dr. Walden and I have differing opinions as to how best to proceed."

 

"Different, how?"

 

There wasn't time to answer before they were passed at the door and had no choice but to follow him in.

 

"Agent McGee, I've reviewed your test results, not only the tests we ran this morning, but the previous tests run by Dr. Mallard, and I believe we are ready to start treatment."

 

Dr. Walden was an excellent doctor, but Duck wasn't ready to commit to the suggested treatment. "Before anything is done, Timothy, you should be aware of the risks and the options." Ducky pressed on, making sure that Tim and Tony knew how dangerous this could be. "So far, the tests have shown only a very minor decrease in the levels of toxins in your blood and none in the tissues. It's very possible that we need a longer time post-exposure to get an accurate estimation as to how well your body will excrete the poisons."

 

"How long are we talking, Ducky?"

 

"I'm afraid we don't know that yet, Timothy. However, considering how much your body has been through these last seven months, I suggest a very conservative approach until we have no other choice."

 

"Unfortunately, the longer the poisons and toxins are in your system, Agent McGee, the greater the chances of permanent damage."

 

Ducky knew that Dr. Walden had a valid point and if the patient were a stranger, he'd probably be agreeing with him. However, McGee wasn't a stranger, and what had been done to him had hurt the entire family. "The alternative is very risky."

 

"What is the alternative?" McGee was asking Walden, not Ducky.

 

"I'm suggesting a modification of what we refer to as a rapid detox. You would be kept under sedation for approximately twenty-four hours while we infuse your body with massive amounts of chelating agents that will bond with the toxins and render them inert. We'll do this in our hyperbaric chamber to increase the effectiveness."

 

"When all the poison's gone, he'll be okay, right?"

 

Poor Tony, he wanted everything better and Ducky hated to destroy that dream. "If we are able to rid McGee of all the various toxins and heavy metals that he's been poisoned with, then we can start rehab and physical therapy."

 

"The risks, Ducky?"

 

"There is a chance that Timothy's heart won't be able to take the strain of such an intensive treatment, Jethro."

 

Tony stared at him in shock. "The treatment could kill him?"

 

"It is a possibility that we must take into account. The more aggressively we treat this, the higher the risks will be."

 

"But the more conservative the treatment, the greater the chances that I won't recover at all? That I'll be like this for the rest of my life?"

 

Part of Ducky almost wanted to lie to McGee, to convince him not to risk his life, but he couldn't. "Even with the most conservative treatment, you will have some improvement, we just don't know how much, I'm afraid."

 

Tony's eyes were bright with unshed tears. "I just got you back, Tim. I can't lose you again."

 

"Look at me, Tony. I can't even feed myself."

 

"There's got to be something in between risking your life and doing nothing." Tony turned to Dr. Walden. "You were talking about using massive amounts of the chelating agents. What about if he was just given a normal amount?"

 

That had been the heart of the discussion between himself and Dr. Walden and Ducky was glad Tony brought it up. "My suggestion to the team was exactly that. At least one round of normal chelation, then determine how successful that was before we proceed with anything riskier."

 

"Dr. Mallard's suggestion is a valid one. We've never had a patient present with this intensive level of poison, and this wide of a variety of poisons. The final decision is yours, Agent McGee. We can start with the more conservative approach and increase the treatment as necessary."

 

Anybody that knew them, knew what Tony and Gibbs wanted him to do. Ducky was just worried that McGee's overriding fear of becoming a burden would destroy his usual common sense.

 

"One, I'll agree to one round of the normal treatment, but if that doesn't work-"

 

Tony jumped in before McGee could demand the more dangerous treatment. "Then we'll reevaluate."

 

 

@@SeSa@@

 

 

They'd been chased out into the waiting room while Tim was prepared for the first round of chelation therapy and Tony was staring at his phone when Ziva walked up. "Have you called your father yet?"

 

"Not sure what to say." That wasn't quite true. Gibbs had told him exactly what to say, and was watching him, but working up the nerve was an entirely different matter.

 

"Would you like me to call him?"

 

Tempting, but DiNozzo's weren't chickens. At least not in public. At least not this one. Suddenly angry, Tony jabbed at the buttons. "No, I can do this."

 

It rang twice.

 

_Junior? Everything all right? You usually don't call in the middle of the week._

 

Tony took a deep breath. "No, Dad, everything's not all right. Can you come to DC?"

 

_Right now?_

 

"Umm, yeah. I can have a ticket waiting for you when you get to the airport."

 

_All right. I'll pack a bag and leave for the airport within the hour – and Tony?_

 

"Yeah, Dad?"

 

_Whatever is going on, I love you._

 

Tony felt his throat closing up. "Thanks, Dad. I love you, too."

 

Ziva watched him carefully as he ended the call. "He will have questions after Gibbs interviews him."

 

"I know."

 

"What are you going to tell him?"

 

He looked over at Gibbs, soaking up the support the other man was providing. "I don't know."

 


	11. Chapter Ten

 

 

"Hey." Tim wasn't sedated, but Tony could tell how exhausted he was. Bending down, he kissed Tim's forehead. "You might as well sleep while this chelation stuff does its job."

 

"Tony?"

 

Another kiss gave him a moment to figure out how to put it into words. "Need to make sure everything is done, that she can't hurt you anymore." Actually, he needed to face his father, but that was close enough.

 

 

@@SeSa@@

 

 

Anthony looked around as he stepped off the plane. With security, he wasn't expecting his son to be right there at the gate, but there was a familiar figure and he felt his knees go weak. "Ziva? Is Tony... how bad is it?"

 

"He is not injured, Mr. DiNozzo, but we do have a situation and need your help."

 

Trying to figure out what he could possibly have to do with a situation in DC, Anthony nodded. "Of course, anything I can help with, I will."

 

He momentarily questioned that an hour later when he found himself in an interrogation room across the table from Gibbs. He wasn't the expert of Gibbs-speak that his son was, but the other man was pissed. More pissed than he'd ever seen him. Gibbs started off by sliding a picture across the table.

 

"You know her?"

 

Picking up the picture, Anthony smiled. They hadn't met in person yet, but Janice had sent him a few snapshots from her cell phone. "That's Tony's new girlfriend. The one he doesn't want me to know anything about yet."

 

A raised eyebrow was the only outward sign, but Anthony got the feeling that Gibbs was only a little surprised. "Yeah? So, what do you know about her?"

 

"Pretty, sweet, thinks the sun rises and sets in my son. Hoping he feels the same way about her."

 

"She talk to you a lot?"

 

Anthony thought back. "She answered Tony's phone the first time. Apparently he was in the shower. That next morning she called me and asked me not to mention it to Tony, that they hadn't officially gotten to the 'answer each others' phone stage' in their relationship. After that, it's been scattered, calls, some texts. She's sent me a few pictures of them at places, asked about Tony's favorite foods, things like that. Why, has she done something to Tony?"

 

"No big announcements?

 

 _Damn it Gibbs, answer my question._ "No, I always got the impression that she didn't want to spook him by moving too fast. What's going on?"

 

"Any talk of kids?"

 

"I joked once that I was getting tired of waiting for grandchildren to spoil. Gibbs, please..."

 

Instead of answering, Gibbs stood and walked out. Anthony stared at the two-way mirror. "Damn it, Gibbs, what did she do to my son?"

 

 

@@SeSa@@

 

 

"It is too late to hide your relationship with McGee any longer, Tony."

 

He glared at Abby, but there really wasn't any heat to it. "Thank you, Captain Obvious." She ignored his sarcastic answer as she continued.

 

"Or I suppose you could just dump McGee and go back to the straight life. That way your father would never have to know."

 

"Abs!"

 

"Truth hurts, doesn't it? You want to know what else hurts? Knowing that your best friend went off to die alone because he felt he couldn't go to you – because you were asked to stay away from him."

 

He'd been expecting this, knew it was coming, but it still hurt. "She played us all, Abby."

 

"And Timmy paid."

 

"I know." They both quieted as Gibbs pushed Senior for more details. Tony couldn't remember taking any pictures with Janice, but there was a lot about the time he'd spent with her that he didn't remember. Tony stood as Gibbs walked into the observation room. "Do you believe him?"

 

"Yeah." Gibbs turned to look back at Senior when he yelled his demand for answers. "Yeah, I do. Question is, what are you going to do about it."

 

I'm not the bad guy – it was on the tip of his tongue, but he did feel guilty. Even if the only thing he was guilty of was being afraid of disappointing his father. Squaring his shoulders, he looked Gibbs in the eye. "I'm going to tell him a few truths."

 

Before he lost his nerve, he strode out and into the interrogation room. His father stood the moment he walked through the door.

 

"Son, thank God. With the questions Gibbs was asking, I was afraid Janice had done something to you."

 

Tony accepted the hug, then pulled away and sat down. His father took the hint and also returned to his chair. This was a moment he hadn't exactly planned and when his mouth opened, nothing came out.

 

"Tony?"

 

He closed his eyes so he wouldn't have to see the disappointment. "I'm bi, Dad, bisexual." When the silence got to him and he finally opened them, he saw worry and curiosity, nothing more.

 

"Did Janice find out? Is that what this is all about? She's angry that you hid that from her and did something?"

 

Where was the yelling? The screaming? The you are no longer my son lecture? "That's it?"

 

Senior looked almost amused, which didn't help Tony's mood at all. "Son, do you know how many closeted men there are in the business world? Trophy wife for public consumption, the boyfriend of the week tucked away in another apartment? Is that what happened? Janice found out about your man?

 

Tony couldn't help it, he started laughing until the tears came. "Oh, God, that would have been too easy."

 

"Tell me."

 

Tony looked down at the hand resting on his arm. It didn't tighten on him, the fingers didn't turn into claws. He took a deep breath and the words tumbled out almost too fast to hear.

 

"Janice knew I was with a man before I ever met her and decided that she was going to turn me back straight. She manipulated a case, hoping to get me transferred to her agency to get me away from him. When that didn't work, she joined us. Then she started poisoning him and when I was out of the country and undercover, she convinced him he was dying of an incurable disease and guilted him into believing that it was better for me if he left me. Then she became my new supportive friend, helping me cope with being dumped."

 

He finally had to stop and take a breath, so his dad filled in the last blanks. "And weaseled her way into your bed. Bi, not gay, so she was able to pull it off."

 

His father's casual acceptance had his head reeling enough that his filter was totally gone. "Yeah, well, pour enough booze and Viagra into someone and even the dead can come back to life. Now she's claiming she's pregnant."

 

That got Senior's attention. "Because she is, or because she's playing mind games with you?"

 

"Who knows. We can't force a pregnancy test without a court order."

 

"And that's only one part of the whole big mess."

 

"Yeah." Suddenly exhausted, Tony leaned heavily on his elbows. Senior carefully studied him.

 

"You were afraid I wouldn't approve. Everyone else in your life knew about the boyfriend, but you felt you had to keep him a secret from me."

 

The correct assumption snapped Tony's head up. "How did you?"

 

Senior looked sad and old. "Tony, I may not totally understand your job, but I do understand how good you are at it. I also know how good the rest of your team is. If Janice was able to discover that about you, then you weren't particularly hiding it. At least not from the people in your life that you trust – and that didn't include me. I'm so very sorry about that, Son."

 

"Yeah, me, too."

 

"It's serious between the two of you?"

 

"Had a commitment ceremony about a year ago."

 

"You committed to him, but you still treated him like your dirty little secret because of me?"

 

Tony didn't know how to answer that, so he didn't. It had always been safe to blame the old man, but now that his father accepted the blame, he didn't know what to do with it. Senior moved on. "You said she poisoned him, is he going to be all right?"

 

"We... we don't know yet." He stared at his father. "You're not going to ask?"

 

"Your... husband's identity? No, I'm not. I hope that you'll trust me enough to tell me, but that has to be your choice. It's obviously not a right I've earned yet."

 

Still trying to match up the reality with a lifetime of fears, Tony shook his head. "You're really okay with this?"

 

"Junior, I may have been a piss-poor excuse for a father, but I've always just wanted you to be happy. If he makes you happy, then so be it. I'm disappointed that you felt you had to hide someone so important to you. I'm worried about how society will treat you, but you've got good people around you. Not ever having a grandchild to spoil would have been a sadness, but you two can always adopt – and I'm not just saying that because she's claiming to be pregnant. You're a good man and you'd be a hell of a better father than I ever way. The only thing I'm not okay with is the fact that she hurt you, that she hurt the person you love."

 

"It's Tim." The words slipped out before he even realized it. Once they were out, it wasn't nearly as scary as he'd thought. "Tim McGee." He studied his father's face as the other man gave a serious nod.

 

"You know, I'm not all that surprised. The way you'd always tease him, it was like your mother and I in the beginning."

 

"Really?" It was another thing to think about. His father had been full of surprises today.

 

"What happens now?"

 

"I... I don't know. They let me watch her interrogation, and yours, but I'm not allowed to be part of the actual investigation. Tim's having his first round of treatment right now and-"

 

"Why in the hell aren't you there with him? Learn from my mistakes, Tony. Put the people you love first in your life."

 

The irony of that made Tony sway in his seat and Senior tightened his grip. "Tony?"

 

He had to laugh. It was either that or cry. "You know what was the final notch in her plan? I told Tim once that Gibbs had it easier than you did. When he lost his wife, it was over and done. When you lost Mom, watching her slowly die just sucked everything out of you. You stopped being the man that you were because of it. That's what he was trying to save me from."

 

"Oh, Tony." With a surprising amount of guilt on his face, Senior closed his eyes and shook his head. "This is my fault."

 

"No, Dad, I was the one that-"

 

"That's not what tore me apart when your mother became ill. It..." Senior stared up at the ceiling as he shook his head. "Her death – it was my fault. That's what tore me apart, living with that guilt."

 

Interrogation room aside, Tony wasn't ready for a confession. "Dad?"

 

"It was so stupid. She was being secretive and I assumed the worst, especially when there were all these phone calls from a man that she wouldn't tell me about."

 

"You thought she was having an affair." It would have been an easy jump to make, especially in the days before caller ID, back when voice mail referred to an answering machine next to the phone.

 

A tear rolled down his father's face. "I just wanted to get us away from everything, remind her how much I loved her. I didn't know that the calls were from a doctor. That while we were at the cabin I was delaying her treatment. If she'd been able to start treatment right away, she might have beaten it. It's my fault, Junior. I... I killed her. I'm the one responsible for her death."

 

"Oh, God." Tony didn't know what to do with it. He remembered the camping trip, it was the highlight of his childhood, made even more so in contrast with his mother's failing health so soon after they returned home. Combined with what had happened to Tim and what was happening right now to Tim, it was too much. He didn't even hear the door open, wasn't aware of anything until Gibbs sat next to him and wrapped an arm around him.

 

 

@@SeSa@@

 

 

It took a minute for Gibbs to wrap his mind around what Senior was telling Tony. That he'd whisked his family away for a surprise vacation to keep his wife away from her suspected lover. Under any other circumstances, it would have been a bold move that won his approval, but the end results had been tragic. Watching Tony's emotions spiral out of control, he rushed in to diffuse the situation.

 

"Easy, Tony." Sitting down, Gibbs wrapped his arm around Tony, using his other hand to reach out to Senior, who gratefully took it as he broke down in tears.

 

"I never meant to hurt her, I swear. I loved her, Tony."

 

Tony was making an effort to pull himself together. "I know, Dad, and we were only on that trip for a week, right? It couldn't have made that much of a difference."

 

"I don't know. That's just it, I'll never know." Letting go of Gibbs' hand, Senior straightened up and wiped his face. "And it hurt you and Tim. My mistake all those years ago..."

 

"Might have been a mistake, but your intentions were good. That's got to count for something, right, Tony?" Gibbs had never been Senior's biggest fan, but he did understand all about living with guilt and self-doubt. Wondering if he could have somehow saved Shannon and Kelly was something that never totally left his mind and in the beginning he'd come closer to eating his own gun than anyone ever knew.

 

Gibbs' words seemed to get through to Tony. At least he was calmer and not pulling away from his father. For now, Gibbs would put that in the win column and officially let Senior off the hook. "Thanks for coming down so quickly, Anthony. I'm sure you understand now why it was so important to get this on record. I want to make sure Janice Parker never sees the light of day, never has a chance to hurt either of the boys again."

 

"You have enough to put her away? You're sure?"

 

"Yeah, we've got her ten ways to Sunday. Just had to get your statement on record to seal it up."

 

"Good, that's real good." For the first time since Gibbs had met him, Senior really looked and sounded his age. "Would it... I'd like to see Tim if I could."

 

Tony didn't answer, so Gibbs took matters into his own hands. "Come on, I'll drive you both."

 

 

@@SeSa@@

 

 

Abby joined the three men as they walked out to the parking lot, but she clung to Gibbs, virtually ignoring Tony and his father. At the parking lot, Tony headed toward his own car. "We'll meet you guys there."

 

Gibbs looked like he was about to say something, but one glance at Abby seemed to change his mind. Senior didn't ask until they were in the car and pulling out of the Yard. "Is Abby mad at you?"

 

Tony glanced in the rear view mirror before changing lanes. "Oh, yeah. Probably will be for a while, too. I... when Janice first started poisoning Tim, he fell down a flight of stairs. Ziva, the Boss and I were out on the case while Tim and Janice were tracking the suspect's banking activity and nobody found him for about an hour."

 

"That's horrible, but why would Abby blame you? You weren't even there."

 

"No, but Janice used the excuse that she thought Tim and Abby were sneaking in a nooner and that's why she didn't tell anyone that he was missing. I knew they weren't, but I was afraid that there was some sort of rumor about them, so I asked Abby to stay away from him while the rest of us were overseas."

 

"Cutting him off from the rest of his support system."

 

"Umm, yeah." Sometimes it amazed Tony just how astute his father was at times. "Abby's convinced that if she had been spending time with him, she would have realized what was going on – or at least that Tim wouldn't have left. She's probably right."

 

"Sounds like Janice thought of all the angles. We're lucky that she didn't just kill him outright."

 

Hearing his father say 'we' helped Tony relax a little more even as he was forced to think about Parker's reasoning. "I know. It's like she wanted him to suffer, like she had to punish him for daring to have what she wanted."

 

"Sounds like some businessmen I've known."

 

"Psychopath is more like it."

 

"Is there a difference?"

 

Despite everything going on, Tony felt a laugh bubble up out of him and he shook his head as he gave in. "Damn, I needed that."

 

"Good." His father's voice was very serious and Tony glanced over at him, listening carefully as he drove. "You're getting something I never had. A second chance with the person you love. Don't let your anger at her bleed over into what you and Tim have. Learn from my mistakes."

 

 


	12. Chapter Eleven

 

"How long you gonna stay mad at DiNozzo?" She just shrugged at him, which didn't make Gibbs happy. "Cut him some slack, Abs. He thought he was protecting McGee from gossip that would hurt him."

 

"I'm trying, Gibbs, really."

 

"Easier to be mad at him than yourself?" That got a little more of a reaction as her head whipped around.

 

"That's a terrible thing to say."

 

"He asked you to cool it, not cut McGee totally out of your life." Gibbs had a theory, one that didn't make him any happier, but he decided to test it out. "Thought you could get back at Tony by getting Tim angry about what he said? In any other circumstances, Tim would have pushed you for answers and you could have played the victim."

 

Abby teared up and the look on her face gave him his answer. He could be mad – honestly he was – but getting the boys through this was more important. "Get off your high horse, remember that Parker played you as much as the rest of us, and help DiNozzo get McGee through this."

 

"Yes, Gibbs."

 

 

@@SeSa@@

 

 

To say the day was surreal was an understatement, but Tony pulled himself together when he realized that they were right outside Tim's hospital. "Dad, you should know, he looks really bad right now. He's... she poisoned him with heavy metals and toxins to mimic ALS and... and it's bad." Squaring his shoulders, Tony took a deep breath. "Tim's always wanted us to be out with you. Before all this happened, the only fights we ever had were about me not wanting to tell you. If he sees you, he'll know that you know and he needs for you to be okay with us."

 

His father opened his mouth to argue and Tony held his hand up. "I know what you said and I understand that's how you feel. I'm not debating that, honest, but if you can't handle what she did to him, if you freeze or bolt when you see him, he'll think you're rejecting him, that you're rejecting us."

 

"If I try to run, Jethro can shoot me in the leg."

 

Tony had to bite back a laugh at that image and before he was ready his father stepped into the hospital lobby and he had to hurry to catch up. His father might have said all the right words, but trust was hard to come by, especially right now.

 

 

@@SeSa@@

 

 

"Is there any sign that this is working?"

 

If Ducky was surprised to see Senior there with Tony, he didn't show it. "We'll be able to test again in a few hours. Now, why don't you visit with him a bit? He's quite exhausted and I'm afraid he's a bit confused at the moment."

 

Gibbs and Abby had joined them as Ducky was speaking and Abby walked up to Tony, giving him a hug. "I'm sorry. It's all her fault and I shouldn't be taking it out on you."

 

Tony appreciated the apology, he really did, but damn it what she'd said really hurt. "We were attacked, Abs, by someone who wanted to destroy everything we've built, who wanted Tim to suffer and die for the crime of loving me."

 

"I know."

 

"Then don't add to it. He needs total support right now, both of us need it right now."

 

"I know." She was blinking back tears as she kissed him and Tony knew that she meant it. Pulling back, she gave him a sloppy salute that made Gibbs wince behind her. "Cheerleader Abby reporting for duty. How can I help?"

 

Food trays were arriving and Tony glanced down at the colorless broth the hospital was planning to serve to McGee. "Can you work your magic on that?"

 

She stared down at it, her lip curling. Apparently there were limits to even Abby's magic. "That kinda looks like it's beyond help. I'll find something to replace it."

 

"Thanks, Abs."

 

After she hurried off, Tony took a deep breath and pushed open the door, his father following behind. Tim's eyes were closed but Tony could tell he wasn't sleeping. Sitting next to the bed, he leaned close, "Hey, babe."

 

Tim's eyes slowly opened, then blinked several times. Tony waited for him, keeping a smile plastered on his face. "Tony?"

 

"The one and only." He bent even closer, going in for a kiss, when Tim's eyes widened in fear. Tony knew who was back there, even if he did panic a bit at Tim's reaction. "I guess this is where you get to tell me that you were right. My dad's really okay with us."

 

"Mmm... always right."

 

A snort from behind told him that Senior had heard that and Tony grinned, just a little. "May I remind you of the time you convinced me to try one of your sister's concoctions?"

 

Tim's eyes were sliding closed again, but there was a smile on his face. "Considering it was April first, I didn't think you'd actually fall for it."

 

It took Tony a minute to remember. They'd been on a hot case that week and the days had blurred together, but Tim was right. It was very late at night, so probably right after midnight on the first when they'd stumbled home to find dinner waiting for them, a gift from Sarah. "I bow to the master."

 

Tim was asleep again, but there was still a slight smile on his face.

 

 

@@SeSa@@

 

 

He was warm and the closest he'd been to comfortable in longer than he could remember, but something smelled good and it was pulling him awake. Tim woke to find his vision was somewhat blurry with a brown tint, then he heard Tony snort and then as he moved, Tim wasn't looking through his hair. Trying to pat his hair down into place, Tony smiled at him. "Hey, Abby brought you back some cream of mushroom soup."

 

So, that's what he was smelling. He hadn't had any in ages, not since the last time he and Abby had gone to her favorite Cajun place in DC. He didn't like the spicy gumbo that she favored, but had fallen in love with their mushroom soup flavored with touches of truffle oil and roasted garlic. "Haven't had any of that in ages. Thanks, Abs."

 

"It's not a full welcome home dinner, but it'll do until you're better."

 

Instead of Abby, it was Tony that picked up the spoon and started feeding him, looking like he was in a very good mood. Tim stared at him. "You're not going to start making airplane noises, are you?"

 

"Who, me?"

 

A chuckle in stereo made Tim look around. Gibbs was one side of them, looking pleased, while Senior was on the other side, grinning widely. "Good for you, Tim. Keep him on his toes."

 

Memories were slotting into place and apparently it hadn't been a dream. "Mr. DiNozzo?"

 

"Right here, Tim. Now eat and get your strength back."

 

The spoon was touching his lips so he opened his mouth and let Tony feed him. The soup was just as good as he remembered, but honestly his attention was divided between being fed and his audience.

 

 

@@SeSa@@

 

 

"Come on, we should let him sleep."

 

His father was right, but Tony wasn't quite ready to move until Gibbs tugged on his arm. He stood, then carefully tucked the blankets around Tim before following the other two men out into the hall. His father looked shaken.

 

"He's going to get better, isn't he?"

 

Tony saw Ducky come off the elevator. "Hopefully we're going to find out. Ducky, do you have any results yet?"

 

Ducky smiled at the three men, but the smile didn't quite reach his eyes. "There is a discernible decrease in the levels of heavy metals in his blood."

 

"That's good, right?" He wanted it to be good, he needed it to be good.

 

"It's – a start."

 

"Ducky?"

 

"How much of a decrease you talking, Duck?"

 

Gibbs' question was apparently going to get a more detailed answer as Ducky took off his glasses for a moment and rubbed his eyes. "About a four or five percent drop. It's noticeable, but not as much as we'd hoped. Unfortunately, the drop did not translate over to a drop in tissue levels. Those levels had such a slight drop that it could possibly be just the margin of error."

 

"What does that mean?" Tony stepped closer to Gibbs, needing the reassuring presence.

 

Ducky didn't pull any punches. "I'm afraid we may need to reevaluate McGee's options. At this rate, we're only slowing down the damage, not stopping it, and we're certainly not going to be able to reverse it."

 

"But the other option is much more dangerous. You said so, yourself."

 

"Yes, I did, and I still believe it is quite risky. However, the decision is his, I can only advise him."

 

"Yeah." Tony briskly rubbed his cheeks. They had two problems at the moment and he wanted to get one of them out of the way so that he could fully concentrate on Tim. "Don't suppose you've figured out a way to test Parker without her knowing about it?"

 

"A pregnancy test? We would need either urine or blood to test and I do not believe that she'd be willing to provide either of those since she's refused to take a test directly. Ziva has been watched her, but she even double and triple flushes to make sure there's nothing available for testing. Unless Director Vance and the legal team manage to get a judge to sign off on it, our hands are tied at the moment."

 

"Would she tell me? After all, she was trying to convince Tony that I knew about the baby. Seeing me might surprise her into letting something slip."

 

His father might have a point. He looked at Gibbs, who also gave a nod. It might be a long shot, but at least it was something they could do while they waited. Not wanting to wake Tim, they left without going back into his room.

 

 

@@SeSa@@

 

 

Tim had managed to doze for a few minutes, but he'd wakened almost immediately. Gibbs, Tony and Senior were just stepping out, so he didn't speak up to attract their attention. He'd wanted Tony to come out to his father, or at least discuss why not for years. Now the man was here, beaming at him and he wasn't sure what to make of it. Why had Tony decided now to make that jump?

 

Listening, he was able to put the pieces together. Not only had Janice managed to get Tony into bed, she might be carrying his baby. It was all Tim could do to stay quiet, that bombshell hurt so bad. Even after being proven to be a liar, after everything she'd done to him, Janice was still going to have a chance to get her claws permanently into Tony. He wanted to scream, he wanted to throw things, but all he could do was to lay there and listen to them discuss the options without him.

 

The voices grew faint as they apparently moved away. Tim waited a few minutes, then thumped his hand against the call button. The staff was very attentive and instead of a voice coming over the speaker, a nurse popped in just a few seconds later.

 

"Agent McGee, how are you feeling? Can we get you anything?"

 

"Yes, can you see when Dr. Walden would be available to go over my latest test results?" He wasn't going to lay back and take this anymore.

 

 

@@SeSa@@

 

 

Janice Parker was once again sitting in an interrogation room. Her expression said bored, but there was a tightness to her eyes that hadn't been there before. A flash of shock disrupted her expression for a split second before she started putting on the charm even before Senior could sit down.

 

"Mr. DiNozzo, I'm so happy to finally meet you, even under these dreadful conditions. Can you believe the lies they're telling about me? The way some people want to stop Tony from being happy, it's horrible. Absolutely horrible, I tell you."

 

"That's why I'm here, Janice. I came as soon as I heard you'd been arrested. Let's see if we can get this mess straightened out, okay. Start at the beginning and tell me what went wrong." He had a cup in his hand and slid it across the table. "I can't imagine the food in here is very good and I bet they expect you to drink tap water, right? It's mint tea. That's your favorite, right?"

 

In the observation room, Gibbs smirked at the hesitation. Of course someone who'd spent weeks sneaking poison into their victim's food and drink would be a little nervous about accepting anything. Senior played it like a pro, he had to admit.

 

"It's herbal tea. I hear there's a reason you probably don't want caffeine." He smiled and nudged it a little closer. "You trust me, don't you, Janice?"

 

Cornered, she gave a nervous laugh as she awkwardly shoved her hair behind her ears with cuffed hands. "Of course I do, Mr. DiNozzo. It's just been a long few days and I'm a little nauseous."

 

"Of course." He gave her the 'wink, wink, nudge, nudge' expression Gibbs had seen on Tony's face over the years. "How about some bottled water then? We certainly don't want you getting dehydrated."

 

Senior walked to the door and briefly spoke to the guard. A few minutes later two large ice cold bottles of water were in his hand. One he set on the table and the other was handed to Parker. Everyone in the observation room noticed how carefully she opened the bottle, visibly relaxing as she saw that the seal was intact.

 

Slowly, carefully, he got her to talk about herself, her failed attempts at love, her drunken father, and her sister that managed to get all the boys when they were growing up. As she talked, Senior kept nudging the water toward her until she'd finished both bottles.

 

Back in the observation room, Ducky shook his head in amazement. "Tony, your father is much more than I had ever given him credit for. Quite a student of human nature. He's gotten her to talk more than either of the psychologists the Agency assigned to her."

 

"She's not going to claim insanity, is she?"

 

Gibbs had to agree with Tony's worry. She'd done far too much damage for him to settle for her in a rubber room. Ducky didn't seem worried.

 

"Claim? Quite possibly. Win? Absolutely not. All she has managed to do is prove that she's crazy like a fox. That is a well-rehearsed script, no doubt."

 

Her tone changed and drew their attention back to the interrogation room. They'd have to listen to the tape to know what Senior had said, but it really set her off.

 

"Tony is mine. I knew that the moment I saw him, and that little freak thought he deserved him more? Please, a fag isn't capable of love, not like the kind of love I could give Tony."

 

Senior was keeping his cool, but those in the observation room that knew him could tell from his posture that he was angry. "Did Tony know that?"

 

The smugness was back. "Deep down he does. That's why he's so mad right now. In a few more days he'll realize we belong together and then he'll get me out of here. I'm sure he'd appreciate it if you could get me a lawyer."

 

"You don't have a lawyer yet?"

 

She tossed her head back and laughed. "There was some idiot public defender here, but I fired him. He actually had the nerve to suggest that I should take some sort of plea bargain. Me? In prison? That is not going to happen. Tony will come to his senses and stop all of this. After all, think about the gossip when all this comes out – and we both know how much Tony hates to be the subject of gossip."

 

Senior stood. "Then I'll see about getting you an attorney." He didn't stop moving until he was back in the observation room. He stared at Tony for a minute, then shook his head. "And I thought I'd attracted some loons over the years."

 

"Yeah, well..." Tony scratched the side of his face. "Learned from the master?" Senior and Gibbs both rolled their eyes.

 

 

@@SeSa@@

 

 

Running into an old friend had sidetracked Abby and the discussion on the latest research into blood chemistry had taken up several hours, but now she was back on McGee's floor with a fresh CafPow to keep her going for the rest of the evening. When she got to McGee's room, it was empty. Panicking just a little, she turned and ran back to the nurses' station. "Where's Agent McGee? The patient in room 583?"

 

"He's been moved downstairs to the treatment room."

 

"Why?" Abby knew that the first round of chelation hadn't needed a special room. "What's changed?"

 

The two nurses present looked at each other before one of them apologized. "I'm sorry, we can't give out any more information than that, unless you're the patient's medical contact."

 

She wasn't. The problem was that she didn't know who was. Before Parker started her reign of terror, Tony and Tim had joint medical proxies, but she could only guess that Tim had revoked that in his efforts to protect Tony from what was happening. Had Gibbs been added before Tim was admitted? As a doctor, was Ducky the one that was cleared for answers? No matter what, all three of them were together, so getting all three of them back to the hospital would take care of the problem. Trying to stay calm, she pulled out her phone.

 

 

@@SeSa@@

 

 

"What happens now?" Tony knew that technically the Agency's part was pretty much over. More than enough evidence was available and the interviews were mostly done. All that was left was Tim's official statement, then it would be up to the DA. Vance, on behalf of the Agency, and Tony, as one of the victims, had already filed statements that should encourage the district attorney's office to pursue the maximum sentence.

 

Looking rather lost, Gibbs didn't have an answer. Parker had been so confident that they'd never discover what was happening, that she hadn't done a particularly good job at hiding the evidence. The case had been broken and solved in a matter of hours by the time it was official. Tony knew it had to be almost killing the older man that he hadn't been part of the investigation from the beginning, that he hadn't had the chance to slap the handcuffs on Parker.

 

Senior, on the other hand, looked rather pleased – even more so when Ziva arrived with latex gloves, evidence bottles and what looked to be most of the flushing mechanism of a toilet.

 

"What?"

 

Ignoring Tony for the moment, she turned to Senior. "How much water did you get down her?"

 

"Enough."

 

Suddenly the plumbing parts in Ziva's hands made sense. "You're brilliant."

 

"Thank you, but it was your father's idea."

 

Tony turned back to his father, who just shrugged. "The sooner we know for sure, the sooner we can deal with it."

 

That was true, but Tony still didn't have a clue as to how he would deal with it. "Umm, thanks."

 

Ducky had been rather quiet, watching Parker as she shifted around in her seat, but the ringing of his phone brought everyone's attention to him. He answered, then fell silent as he listened to whoever was on the other end. "Thank you, my dear, we'll be there momentarily."

 

Gibbs was staring at him. "Duck?"

 

"Abigail is concerned because McGee has been moved to a treatment room and the nurses there are unable to give her any additional information."

 

"A treatment room?" Fighting back the first tendrils of panic, Tony tried to remember everything he'd been told about the different treatment options. "He's not... tell me he didn't agree to that?"

 

 

@@SeSa@@

 

 

This time Gibbs did insist on one car as they drove back to the hospital. DiNozzo was too distracted to be safe behind the wheel, and Ducky drove too slow for his taste on the best of days. Senior didn't argue as he climbed into the back seat with Ducky as the other man quietly explained about the more dangerous treatment.

 

Arriving at the hospital, they found Abby waiting for them, pacing outside the main entrance. She threw her arms around Tony's neck. "Oh, Tony, I'm sorry. I left to get something to drink and ran into a friend and by the time I got back, he was out of his room. They won't even tell me what floor he's being treated on now."

 

Part of Tony was angry, but he reminded himself that he hadn't asked Abby to stay glued to Tim. It hadn't even occurred to him that something like this might happen, but now that he thought about it, it wasn't as much of a surprise as it should have been. "Not your fault, Abs. Guess we should be happy that he's starting to fight back, right?"

 

While Abby was explaining what had happened, Ducky vanished and then returned. "He's on the third floor. Dr. Walden is there with him."

 

Peeling Abby off of him, Tony went straight for the elevator, the rest of the group following behind. Arriving on the third floor, he found Dr. Walden just outside the nurses' station. "Damn it, you know the family didn't approve of this treatment. I want it stopped."

 

Walden straightened up, putting away his phone. "Agent McGee is my patient and he is competent enough to make his own decisions. It was his choice to start a more aggressive treatment and his decision was to not stop the treatment early unless his life was in immediate danger."

 

"Damn it." Tony felt a sharp pain and realized he was pulling on his hair. "Damn it, I don't want to lose him. Not now, not after all this."

 

"We're monitoring his condition very closely. So far, he's tolerating it very well. Would you like to sit with him? It's crowded and he won't know you're there, but I can let two people in at a time."

 

It wasn't much, but he'd take it. "Yeah, yeah, okay."

 

 

@@SeSa@@

 

 

It wasn't that the room was small, it was the amount of equipment that made it crowded. Tony didn't recognize most of it, but he barely glanced past the Plexiglas hyperbaric oxygen chamber that held Tim. It reminded him of the story of Snow White and her glass coffin and for a moment he wondered if a kiss would wake him. "He had lunch a few hours ago. I thought you couldn't give anesthesia..."

 

"He's sedated, but it's not a full anesthesia."

 

Tony nodded, but didn't take his eyes off of Tim. Wires and tubes snaked out from under the thin sheet, attaching him to machines and monitors that he didn't understand. Finally he found the one that showed a steady heartbeat. Sitting in the only chair, he pressed his hand against the glass and let the steady beeping fill his ears as he watched every slow and shallow breath.

 

 

@@SeSa@@

 

 

"They were already together the last time I came for a visit, weren't they?" It was Abby's turn to sit with Tony and Tim so Gibbs and Senior has stepped out for coffee.

 

"Last two times, actually, but yeah – your last visit was just a couple of months after their commitment ceremony."

 

Anthony thought about that. "So, what? Tim went and stayed at a hotel while I was in town?"

 

"My place, actually."

 

"We're they happy? I mean, before all this happened, were they happy?"

 

Gibbs gave a tilt of his head. "They seemed to be. The only time I ever saw them argue was about little stuff, or about Tony's refusal to come out to you."

 

"I've always been the cause of Tony's troubles." If he'd had any doubts, Gibbs' silence on that confirmed that he was right. "That ends now, I give you my word. He's... he's the better man, has been since he was a kid."

 

 

@@SeSa@@

 

 

"That ends now, I give you my word. He's... he's the better man, has been since he was a kid."

 

Gibbs wanted to believe it, he really did, but he'd seen too many years of Tony being disappointed. He gave a grunt, agreeing with the fact that Tony was the better man, but going no further. Instead, he waited for Senior. After all, he was a DiNozzo, and they couldn't stay silent for long.

 

"What happens now?"

 

"Help the boys rebuild their lives. Their apartment will never be accessible, so I'll modify my place for them, gives them someplace to live until we know what kind of recovery McGee's going to have and they can make long term plans."

 

"Good. Let me help."

 

Marines do not panic, but Gibbs was really glad he didn't have a mouthful of coffee right about then. "You ever done any construction?"

 

"Well, no, but I can hand you wrenches and vice grips, stuff like that."

 

That would be great if he was rebuilding their car. Putting up with Tony's old man was one thing, teaching him was a bridge too far. "Don't worry about my place, you concentrate on the boys."

 

 

@@SeSa@@

 

 

"So, what is the plan?"

 

Ziva jumped slightly at Vance's question as she watched Parker squirm in her seat. "Are you sure you want to know?"

 

"Is it that bad?"

 

Not in comparison to what she wanted to do to Parker, but a defense attorney might not see it the same way. "She has had two large bottles of water in the last two hours."

 

"We still can't force her to submit a urine sample, Ziva."

 

"No, but the facilities she will be using," Ziva paused to smile at their plan, "will have a mechanical issue and be unable to flush."

 

Vance's eyes widened at the sight of the plumbing parts stacked in the corner of the observation room. "That is – unfortunate. Just be sure that it's repaired after it's – cleaned."

 

His comments, both spoken and unspoken made Ziva smile even wider. "Of course, Director Vance."

 

"And make sure the tests are done quickly before she decides to find another lawyer. Now's not the time to be arguing privacy rights."

 

Ziva knew he had a valid point. Right now as the law stood, urine left in a toilet would be considered the same as the trash can once it hit the curb. They didn't need some recent law school graduate trying to make a name for himself by filing to overturn that. She pulled out her phone. "I will call Abby right now."

 

 

@@SeSa@@

 

 

A tilt of his head and a climbing eyebrow gave Ducky the message and he quietly followed Gibbs, who found an empty corner for a private conversation.

 

"Need to know about Tony's mom. Would starting treatment a week or so earlier have saved her?"

 

Obviously something else had come up, but luckily Ducky was well versed in Gibbs-speak to understand that this was important. "I'll look into it, but it may take a few days. That was a long time ago, before records were all digital."

 

Gibbs gave a nod, looking back where Senior was sitting after finishing his turn with Tony and Tim. "Appreciate it, Duck. It's – important."

 

"Of course."

 

 

@@SeSa@@

 

 

"I'm sorry."

 

Tony opened his mouth, then felt a sharp pain as it snapped back so quickly that he bit his tongue. Abby rarely apologized and questioning it would not help the peace they'd finally achieved. Playing dumb was probably the safest option. She hated silence almost as much as him, so he figured she'd be talking soon enough.

 

"Gibbs was right. I was so mad at you that I wanted McGee to push back and..."

 

"Be mad at me?"

 

"Yeah."

 

It's what he figured, but it still hurt to hear it. "I'll admit I made mistakes, Abby, but they were always done out of love. Not anger and not revenge."

 

She leaned her head against his shoulder and wrapped her hands around his arm as she snuggled up against him. "I'm sorry."

 

It had been a knee-jerk reaction on his part and had played right into Janice Parker's twisted plans. Knowing which battles were worth the effort, he easily forgave her. "Me, too."

 

 

@@SeSa@@

 

 

The beeping had been constant and steady for hours, so when it changed it took a moment to register. Blinking, Tony straightened up. "Gibbs?"

 

The older man was already on his feet. "Nurse? Nurse, we need some help in here."

 

Medical staff quickly filled the room, pushing them out as the beeping was replaced with a steady, high pitched sound and alarms sounded.

 

 

 


	13. Chapter Twelve

 

 

"Isn't there somebody else that can take me to the rest room?"

 

Ziva was not about to miss the look on Parker's face when she realized the truth was going to come out, one way or another, but she pretended to think about it. "I believe Agent Dorneget is available. Otherwise, you'll have to wait for Agent Hawthorne. I understand she should be finished testifying in court sometime on Thursday."

 

"Fine." Parker stood so quickly that she knocked over her chair. "Let's just get it over with."

 

She was in sweats, so Ziva had no qualms about leaving her in handcuffs when they stepped into the small bathroom. Parker glared at her again, then managed to work her pants and underwear down and sat on the metal toilet. It took her a full minute to finish and the echoing sound of splashing left no doubt that her need to relieve herself was quite real. Smirking at Ziva, she twisted around to flush while still seated, but nothing happened. She pumped the handle several more times, but the commode remained silent.

 

"Is it not flushing? I guess we will have to get maintenance down here to repair it." It was hard, but Ziva didn't crack a smile. Apparently Parker knew the gag was up. Gag? That was not quite right, but without the two boys to tease her, Ziva was not interested in figuring out the right word.

 

"Damn you." Parker's cuffed hands curled into fists and now Ziva did smile.

 

"Go for it. We both know you are not pregnant and defending myself would be a pleasure." There were no words, in any language, to describe how disappointed Ziva was when Parker's shoulders and hands dropped before she meekly finished up and washed her hands. After handing the prisoner over to Dorneget, Ziva snapped on her gloves and collected the sample.

 

 

@@SeSa@@

 

 

"What is taking so long?" Tony paced back and forth, refusing any comfort from either his father or Gibbs. "Can't they come tell us anything?"

 

Senior was obviously out of his element, so Gibbs stepped in. "If they're still working, then he's still fighting."

 

Apparently the wrong thing to say as Tony spun around. "If he hadn't agreed to this damned treatment, he wouldn't have been in any danger."

 

In for a penny, in for a pound as his mother would always say. "If things were reversed, you'd have done the same thing." Tony's mouth opened, probably to argue, then snapped shut. Seeing this as a good sign, Gibbs kept going. "How many times has he yelled at you for doing something stupid and dangerous?"

 

"That's not-"

 

"Oh, yeah, it is. He's not doing it for a case, he's fighting to get back everything Parker stole from him."

 

"But, he's got me back. Doesn't he trust me about that? Why did he decide to do this without even talking to me?" Gibbs didn't have any answers, but luckily Ducky came out of the hospital room, distracting Tony. "What happened, is he all right?"

 

"He's been stabilized and they're monitoring him more closely."

 

"What happened?"

 

"I believe that the drastic drop in some of the heavy metals in his body caused an electrolyte imbalance, which triggered the irregular heartbeat. That was the greatest risk of this treatment. However, it does show that the treatment is working."

 

"If he can survive it."

 

Ducky nodded in agreement. "True, but now that the electrolyte imbalance is also being treated, I feel his chances have much improved."

 

Tony understood that, he really did, but the risks still scared him. "Are you sure they should continue? Maybe they've removed enough of the poison?"

 

"We've already reached the half-way point, Tony. He's once again stable and responding well."

 

"Yeah." Rubbing the back of his neck, Tony started to pace. "I just want all of this over. I want him home."

 

"We all do, Tony, but we need to give him every chance to recover. Isn't that right, Ducky?"

 

"Yes, Jethro, but we must remember that even if every bit of the poisons are out of his body tomorrow, Timothy is more than likely facing months of grueling rehabilitation to regain the use of his body and some of the damage might be permanent."

 

Tony knew that, he'd been warned several times about that, but it was still hard to accept. "He'll be able to come home, though, right?"

 

"Don't think your apartment is wheelchair accessible, Tony."

 

Now that he thought about it, Tony knew that Gibbs was right. "Shit."

 

"Gonna make some changes at my place, so you boys can stay there until he's walking again or you can find another place."

 

Ducky joined them and steered Tony toward a chair. "That is all a wonderful plan, but I suggest we wait a few days before starting construction, Jethro. Inpatient care is the most likely plan, at least for the first few months – and that's after several more weeks here at the hospital."

 

Tony struggled to contain his emotions. "I just want to take him home."

 

"And you will, Tony." Ducky leaned forward and squeezed his arm. "It just won't be quick and it might not be the home you've shared in the past."

 

That suggested that Tim may never walk again and Tony wasn't ready to think about that possibility. Not right now, when he was so frail, but honestly he didn't want to keep their apartment that Janice had spent so much time in. "Then we'll find a new place, someplace where we can start fresh."

 

"House down the street from me is going up on the market pretty soon. Told Tim to imagine himself healthy and strong, the two of you living there."

 

Once upon a time he and Tim had talked about buying a house, had even spent a few weekends driving around Gibbs' neighborhood, but houses for sale there were rare and went quickly. "We'd like that."

 

"Good. I'll talk to them, see if we can make it happen."

 

"Why is everyone out here? How come McGee's alone?"

 

They all turned to see Abby and Ziva, but Ducky was the first to answer. "McGee's had a bit of a problem with his electrolytes, but he's stable again. He'll be allowed to have visitors again shortly."

 

Tony didn't know where Abby had disappeared to, but having her arrive back with Ziva made him suspicious. "Were you back aboard the Yard?"

 

Glancing at each other, the two women shared a smile before Abby broke the news. "Ziva got a sample from Parker and she's not pregnant."

 

"Oh, thank God." It wasn't that Tony didn't want kids, he didn't want one under these circumstances. "Wait, how did you get her to agree?" Remembering back, he turned to his father. "That was what was going on? With the tea and all the water?"

 

"Input results in output, Junior. As far as how they got her to allow a sample to be taken, well, Ziva is the mastermind behind that brilliant plan."

 

All eyes turned to the Israeli; she looked rather pleased with herself. "There was a plumbing problem, so the toilet could not be flushed. She was – quite surprised."

 

Gibbs chuckled. "Not bad, David, not bad at all."

 

 

@@SeSa@@

 

 

Finally back in Tim's hospital room, Tony pressed against the Plexiglas, taking in every detail. "I think he's looking a little better, don't you?" He'd asked the same question of Abby, Ziva and his father. Now it was Gibbs' turn. The other man took the question seriously, leaning close to better see McGee.

 

"I think his color is looking a little better."

 

"Yeah, yeah, I think you're right. Tell me about the house."

 

If Gibbs was surprised by the abrupt change of topic he didn't show it. "Single story, plus a basement. Small bonus room upstairs. They remodeled about ten years ago, went a little more modern on the inside. There's three or four steps up onto the porch. We can replace those with a ramp if we need. He's a smoker, so we'd probably need to seal and paint the walls. Roof is about twenty years old, we'll probably have to redo either right away or in a few years."

 

Living in an apartment complex meant that the most complicated home repairs he'd ever done was change the light bulbs. "Sounds like it needs a lot of work."

 

"Between the two of us, we can get it done. Might even bring in your old man for some of the heavy lifting."

 

Gibbs had such a poker face, Tony wasn't sure if he was serious about Senior or not. As surprising as his father had been today, he was afraid to ask. "Guess it'll keep me busy while Tim's in rehab."

 

"Good."

 

 

@@SeSa@@

 

 

"How soon before he wakes up?" Tim was back in his hospital bed and Tony was watching him closely. His skin color was definitely better, back to his usual pale color instead of the ashy gray that had made him look so close to death.

 

Ducky seemed amused by his impatience. "The sedation should wear off in the next hour, but his body has been through a dreadful ordeal, Tony. Sleep is the best thing for him right now, so let him sleep as long as possible."

 

He wanted to touch Tim so much, but Tony jerked his hand back, chewing on his fingernail as his heel bounced on the floor. "Okay, I'll let him sleep."

 

Possibly it was the noise of heel against tile, but Tim started showing signs of waking up about an hour later. Still not touching him, Tony leaned close so that he'd be the first thing Tim saw when he woke up, smiling widely when his eyes finally blinked open.

 

"Tony?"

 

"Hey, Babe." Finally he could touch and tenderly pressed both palms against Tim's cheeks before bending down to kiss him. "You're going to be okay."

 

"It worked?"

 

"Yeah. Damn near killed you, but it's all out of your blood and about ninety percent of the poison is gone from your body."

 

"Good."

 

Tim was obviously fading so Tony snuck in one more kiss. "My love for you is not based on your recovery, okay? I want you to remember that."

 

"She took everything from us." Tim's voice was so faint, that Tony could barely hear it. "I had to fight to get it back. Even if you didn't need me to fight, I needed it. I needed to prove to myself she didn't break me."

 

For a second, Tony couldn't breathe. "I get it now and for the record," Tony paused until Tim was looking at up him. "She did not break you. Not at all."

 

Tim was blinking back tears. "I love you."

 

"And I love you." Tony brushed his lips against Tim's eyelids. "Now sleep, Babe, we've got our entire lives ahead of us."

 


	14. Epilogue

 

 

Tony carefully straightened the last picture on the wall. Finally, the house was done, and just in time as Tim was being released from the rehab facility tomorrow. It had been a long six months on both ends, but that horrible chapter of their lives was finally coming to a close.

 

True to his word, Gibbs had talked to his neighbor, arranging the sale privately to save them from paying a large commission. His father had stepped in at that point, making sure the contract was legal and binding. The only real concession he'd had to make was agreeing to a ninety day escrow, which the sellers needed to move, but made their time frame for getting the house ready a little shorter than he would have liked.

 

Gibbs had come through for them, using his own vacation time to put on the new roof and do some other necessary repairs. The team had spent many evenings priming and painting all the walls and the ceiling, effectively sealing in any remnants of cigarette smoke that might have lingered. Then, as a housewarming present, the team had arranged for new carpet to be installed rather than try to clean the older carpet.

 

All this had been done happily and without complaints as Tony spent every weekend and most evenings at the rehabilitation facility while Tim slowly regained his strength and learned to once again control his body. The struggle had been long, but Tim was finally being prepared to transfer to outpatient rehab, which meant that he could finally come home. Tony was on his way there now, to spend a full day with Tim and his therapists, learning what he needed to know, then Tim was coming back with him. He could hardly wait.

 

The only Christmas decoration he had up was the mistletoe that Abby had given him for the entryway. He felt a little bad about that, but having Tim home was the most important thing and they could decorate next year.

 

Tony was just ready to walk out the door when someone knocked. The team tended to barge in, so he frowned a little as he walked to the door. Today was not a day he wanted to deal with a door to door salesman. Instead, his father was standing on the porch, suitcase in hand.

 

"Dad? What are you doing here?"

 

"Junior, did you think I was going to miss the chance to spend Christmas with you and Tim? He's coming home today, right?"

 

"Umm, yeah." Frantically, Tony tried to think. The improved relationship he'd been developing with his father had been wonderful for both of them, but as much as he'd grown to love the old man, he really didn't want him under foot Tim's first night home because he had plans. Plans that would hopefully include some shouting and some banging of the new bed he was hoping they'd be breaking in.

 

Anthony laughed. "Don't worry, I'm not staying here. After all these months apart, you two have plans, at least you better have some plans." Tony felt his ears heat up and his father laughed again, lifting up the suitcase. "I'm bunking with Jethro for the week, I just wanted to leave this here."

 

If his father was staying with Gibbs – and he really didn't want to think about that too much – why was his luggage needing to be here? Come to think about it, why only one suitcase? "Okay, what's, I mean..."

 

To answer him, his father set the suitcase on the sofa and unzipped it. Tony's breath caught in his chest when he saw what was inside it. "That's-"

 

"Your Grandmother Paddington's Christmas ornaments, her entire collection."

 

"Oh, Dad, are you sure?" He remembered his mother hanging the tiny angels on the tree, telling him the stories behind each one and how someday he would have them for his family's tree.

 

"I'm sure, Junior, and more than that, I'm sure that your mother would have adored Tim."

 

"Yeah?" He'd never really thought about it before, but he liked the sound of it.

 

"Yeah, so go get your man and bring him home so we can decorate tonight. Jethro and I will go pick up a tree."

 

Tony hugged his father. "Thanks, Dad, for everything. Tim and I will see you tonight." He found himself humming Christmas carols all the way to the rehab center.

 

 

@@SeSa@@

 

 

"If I didn't know better, I'd think you were glad to be leaving us."

 

Tim grinned at his nurse. Carol had been teasing him since she discovered him awake at 0400. "Nothing personal, but yeah, I am."

 

She laughed and helped him with his shoes, the only part of dressing himself that he still struggled with. "What you're really looking forward to is having uninterrupted time with that hunky man of yours." Patting his knee, she stood up. "Not that I can blame you, it's been a long six months I bet."

 

"You have no idea." Honestly, she didn't. It had been a year, almost to the day, since Parker had convinced him to leave Tony, to hide away and quietly die. Even longer since he'd laid next to Tony, bare skin pressing together. It was the last major step of his recovery and damn it, he wanted it.

 

"Okay, visiting hours don't start for a couple of hours, but if he shows up early, I'll sneak him in." It was a standing joke among the staff; they'd been 'sneaking' Tony in early since the second week.

 

"Thanks, Carol."

 

 

@@SeSa@@

 

 

"Appreciate the help, Jethro."

 

Gibbs just gave a shrug as he pulled away from the curb. "The boys deserve a good Christmas after everything they've been through. You got your list?"

 

Senior pulled out a piece of paper with many notes on it. "List and measurements. Coffee first?"

 

That was a given if he was going to be dragged through every mall within twenty miles. "Coffee first."

 

 

@@SeSa@@

 

 

"Morning, Glory." Even to DiNozzo, the joke was getting old but Gloria still smiled as she buzzed him in.

 

"Good morning, Tony. Today's the big day."

 

"Yep, finally taking him home." Tony had stopped for treats for the staff and set the three doughnut boxes down on her desk. "This is for everyone, can you make sure it gets to the break room before the doctors see it?"

 

They exchanged grins, both remembering the day a group of doctors touring the facility had eaten the staff's cookies, thinking they were for them. "Absolutely. We're going to miss the two of you."

 

Waving at Carol, Tony stopped in the door to just look. The last months of intensive therapy had really paid off. Tim was still painfully thin, but no longer twisted and spastic. He looked toward the door and smiled.

 

"Hey."

 

Tony pushed off the door and slid into the room. "Hey, yourself." He bent down and kissed Tim, giving a bit of a show to the women beaming at them from the doorway. "Today's the day."

 

"I know. I can't wait." Tim tilted his head just enough to see past Tony and look at their audience. "Nothing personal, ladies."

 

They giggled and scattered, leaving the two men alone. Fingers still tangled together, they just smiled at each other, enjoying the moment.

 

 

@@SeSa@@

 

 

"What are those for?" Gibbs had fully approved of the large wreath Anthony had picked out for the boys' front door, but now he was piling up another stack of smaller wreaths. These had the same mix of gold ornaments, holly sprigs and cedar branches mixed into the evergreens as the large one, but these had artificial candles in the centers. With Anthony's almost child-like enthusiasm, it was almost like shopping with DiNozzo. Laughing to himself, he admitted, that's exactly what he was doing, just with the older version.

 

Senior grinned even wider as he handed half the stack to Gibbs. "These are for the windows. You sure you don't mind hanging lights on their house?"

 

He'd cursed the hooks the former owners had left, after ripping two pairs of pants while re-roofing the house, but now he was glad he'd left them up. "Not a problem."

 

"Good." Nine boxes of outdoor lights went into the pile. "These are those new LED lights. I think Tim will approve. Now, let's get what we need for the inside."

 

Gibbs plastered on a smile. _It's a good thing I love those boys._

 

 

@@SeSa@@

 

 

Jimmy was a little surprised to find Dorneget decorating cookies in his kitchen. "Umm... Hi, Dorney."

 

"Hey, Jimmy. Ziva went to go help Ducky with dinner, so Abby asked me to help finish the cookies."

 

Breena was grinning at that and Abby had her back to them as she pulled more cookies out of the oven, so Jimmy leaned close enough to whisper. "You got voluntold?"

 

"Yeah, she's kinda scary when she wants to be, but I was glad to help."

 

The piles of cookies covering the kitchen counters were impressive, but unusual, and very typical of Abby. "Yeah, I know."

 

 

@@SeSa@@

 

 

Three weeks worth of meals were lined up on the counter and ready for the freezer. Ducky carefully wrote out the last label for Ziva to stick on the foil. "Between this and Christmas leftovers, I believe Tony and Tim should be set for quite a while. Shall we get the turkey in the brine, my dear?"

 

Ziva smiled at him as she precisely placed the label and pressed it into place. "We shall, Ducky."

 

 

@@SeSa@@

 

 

"Any questions?"

 

Tony skimmed over the daily exercises Tim would now be doing at home in between the weekly therapy. It was pretty much what he'd been helping Tim with every evening for the last month, with the addition of longer walks. "If the weather turns bad, would a treadmill be better?"

 

"If it's slick out at all, that would be better. His balance has improved tremendously these last few weeks, but a bad fall would definitely slow the last stages of his recovery. You've got access to a treadmill?"

 

"We can use the gym aboard the Yard, but we might just go ahead and buy one."

 

"Either option is fine, I'll leave that up to you."

 

Tim joined them with his brand new, custom fitted cane, and not looking too happy about it. "I haven't needed a cane for the last two weeks, why do I need one now?"

 

"New territory, different terrain. We're not saying you have to use it, we just want it available for you. Inside, you'll probably never need it, but if you're outside, you'll have the option."

 

"Okay, I guess that makes sense." It was a folding cane so Tim pulled on the handle just enough to let it fold up. "What now?"

 

The therapist glanced down at the chart. "You've got an appointment with Dr. Walden at two for your discharge exam. By the time you get back here after that, your discharge papers should be done."

 

Tony glanced down at his watch, a plan forming in his mind. "So, can we get a day pass and go have a nice lunch before we see Dr. Walden?" He gave her a waggle of his eyebrows for good measure and she laughed.

 

"Sure, but I will warn you, Tim, you'll be missing poached chicken and green beans."

 

With so many of the patients on a restricted diet, the food here was well prepared, but bland. Tony had joined Tim for meals on a fairly regular basis and poached chicken was the blandest of the bland. Tim was polite to his therapist, of course, but Tony could tell from his expression that he hoped to never even see a piece of boiled meat again.

 

"Thank you, but Mr. Johnson can have my share."

 

She kept a professional pose, but they could both see the amusement on her face. Hiram Johnson was in his late nineties and very vocal about the food. He was also convinced that Tony was a spy for Mussolini. "I'll pass the message along."

 

"Thanks." Tim looked down at himself. He was in the standard sweat pants, t-shirt and sneakers that all the ambulatory patients wore and Tony was pretty sure what was going through his mind.

 

"How about some real clothes?" Yeah, there was the smile he was waiting for.

 

"That sounds really good."

 

As they walked back to Tim's room, his therapist called out a reminder. "Don't get sidetracked you two. Remember the walls are pretty thin here."

 

Tim blushed and ducked his head so Tony used it as a chance to whisper in his ear. "Just remember, tonight when I help you take them off, we'll be at home, in our own bedroom."

 

"Oh, yeah."

 

Other than bending down enough to tie his shoes, Tim had been physically able to dress himself for weeks, but it was the only time Tony was able to really touch him here. Heeding the warning, he kept his touch mostly clinical, though he did spend a little extra time making sure the front of Tim's dress slacks were 'hanging straight'. He'd been surprised when Tim asked him to bring a suit, but seeing him looking like this made Tony smile. For the first time since the nightmare had been discovered, Tim looked like himself.

 

Black Armani with a silk shirt the same color as his eyes, Tony in his dark gray Versace with a light gray silk shirt, it could have been any regular date night when they walked out of the rehabilitation facility, hand in hand. Tony glanced down at the folded up cane in Tim's other hand. "I bet my dad could help you find a really snazzy cane, something with a real silver handle on it. Oh, I forgot to tell you, he's in town for Christmas."

 

"Your dad's here? Now?" Tim leaned against the car while Tony opened the door for him. "So we need to budget for a week at the Adams House?"

 

"Nope, no hotel for him this time." Tony was helping Tim into the car and realized how that sounded when Tim stared at him in horror. "No, no, he's not staying with us. He's actually staying with Gibbs. Course when he showed up at our door with a suitcase in his hand, I almost panicked."

 

That made Tim smile. "So you conned Gibbs into letting him stay there?"

 

"Actually, the old man did his own conning – or planning. Get this, that suitcase was filled with my nana's collection of Christmas angel ornaments that she brought from the old country. They were to always go to me when I had a spouse and home of my own. Well, they always said wife, but, you know." Tony stopped talking long enough to jog around to the driver's side of the car and climb in. "Feel free to tell me 'I told you so' as many times as you need."

 

"Nah." Tim squeezed his hand for a moment before letting go to allow him to start the car. "I'm just happy that for once he didn't disappoint you."

 

 

@@SeSa@@

 

 

The front of the house had been easy, but now Gibbs was hanging lights on the sides where the peaks were a little too high to reach with his ladder, so he had to get up on the roof and let his head hang down to see the tiny hooks. Why they were suddenly too small to see instead of the massive things he was always getting caught on would be a question for Ducky. His phone rang and his hand slipped, missing the hook for the third time. "Damn it." Still cursing under his breath, he squirmed around and managed to get his phone dug out of his pocket. It was Vance, so he couldn't even yell at him. "Yeah, Gibbs."

 

_Got a situation. Your team can't be involved in the investigation, but I'm just giving you a heads up._

 

Well, yeah, his team wasn't going to be involved. They had the next three days off for McGee's homecoming and Christmas. Anything short of a major terrorist attack and he wasn't going to let them get involved. "What is it?"

 

_There was an incident up at the women's prison. Janice Parker was stabbed to death a few hours ago._

 

Gibbs felt his eyes go wide. Parker's trial was supposed to start right after the first of the year. He was relieved that McGee and DiNozzo wouldn't have to go through that, but... "They're not suggesting any of the team was involved, are they?"

 

_Suspect's not denying she did it. Celia Roberts._

 

That was a familiar name. McGee had been caught up in a prison riot getting a confession out of her. "Shit."

 

_Exactly. Just to be safe, I'm sending a couple of agents up there to interview her and confirm there's been no contact between her and any of your team. There hasn't been, right?_

 

The question pissed him off, even though he knew it was necessary. "Nope."

 

_Good. We should have this done wrapped up by the end of the day. Tell McGee welcome home for me._

 

Call ended, Gibbs snapped his phone shut and went back to looking for that damned little hook.

 

 

@@SeSa@@

 

 

"What?"

 

Tim was smiling so Tony was pretty sure the question was mostly rhetorical. "Tomorrow morning, I get to wake up with you next to me."

 

His smile got even wider and they laced their fingers together in the middle of the table. "Yeah. I can't wait. The rest of our lives – together."

 

Tony understood exactly what he meant. "No more hiding, no more pretending to just be friends when strangers are around." Being completely out had been freeing in a way he'd never expected. Rubbing his thumb across Tim's ring finger, he made a decision. It might have been spur of the moment, but it felt incredibly right. "I know we planned on renewing our commitment, but let's get married instead. A real, legal marriage. Timothy McGee, will you marry me?"

 

Now the smile was dazzling. "Yes, oh, yes." Tim leaned across the table toward Tony, and Tony met him in the middle for a kiss. When they finally broke apart, they discovered they hadn't been as quiet as they'd thought because several other patrons in the restaurant were clapping and a moment later the waitress brought over a chocolate dessert for them to share. The restaurant owner showed up with champagne a few seconds later and they toasted to the beginning of their new life together.

 

 

@@SeSa@@

 

 

Ned Dorneget was a little nervous, he had to admit. He'd heard the story directly from McGee about the murder of the prison guard, the riot, and Celia Robert's surprise double confession. Now he was going to be across the table from the woman in just a matter of moment. Sure enough, a guard brought her in and sat her down as he sat down next to a female agent they'd sent with him.

 

"No trouble from you, Celia. You understand me?"

 

She smiled at the guard and Ned had to remind himself this woman was a cold blooded killer. "I'm not going to make any trouble."

 

After another careful look the guard left the room and Ned focused on the task at hand. "They tell me that you refused a lawyer. Would you like to reconsider before we start?"

 

"Nah, I'm already in for the equivalent of three lifetimes. What else can they do to me? Besides, I'm kinda proud of what I did to that little witch." Celia looked around the little room they'd been put in. "This is the same room Agent McGee interviewed me in. Did you know that?" We don't talk about it much, but Agent McGee, he's special to all of us ladies here. Even when we had him chained up and were threatening to cut off his fingers, he was polite. We don't see a lot of polite men in here you know. Then that Janice Parker comes in, bragging about how she's going to get out of here and kill him. We'd slap her around for that, but we didn't take her too seriously. Not until she started banging one of the guards to try and get him to help her escape. Then we took it seriously. I took it seriously."

 

Ned hoped he'd been able to keep a neutral face, but judging from her smirk, he hadn't. Trying to recover, he slid a notepad across to her. "Write it all down, especially the name of the guard."

 

 

@@SeSa@@

 

 

Exam finished, discharge papers signed and handed over to the rehab center, Tony and Tim were ready to go home. At least Tony thought they were ready. They'd let slip about getting married and now they were getting questioned.

 

"So, big fancy wedding?"

 

Tony decided to let Tim answer that one. Honestly, as long as his ring was on Tim's finger by the end, he really didn't care about the details at the moment.

 

"No, if it were up to me, I'd surprise the family with it. Have a minister just walk in and marry us in front of all of them."

 

"Really?" Tony turned enough to stare at him. Granted, they'd only been engaged for about two hours, and there hadn't been time to talk about it, but there was something very appealing about Tim's idea. Namely, dodging the many strong-willed people that would want to help plan and they all knew that Abby and Senior had very different ideas. "You know, I like that, and everybody is going to be at our house for the holidays... We could get a license and rings today on our way home."

 

Tim seemed to be on the same wavelength. "Married before Christmas? I'd really like that. The only hard part will be finding an officiant on this short of notice."

 

"Not hard at all." Carol was beaming at the couple. "Remember, my life partner is ordained. I can call her if you'd like." They did remember. Trudy Collins' day job was as a psychologist. She had talked to Tim a few times while he'd been a patient here and had even done some couple's counseling as they sorted through the fallout from Parker's attack. It had been her original suggestion that they do something, even if it was just between the two of them, to symbolize the repair of their union.

 

And thus the easiest wedding on the east coast was planned.

 

 

@@SeSa@@

 

 

"What's left?" It had started raining while he was up on the roof and now Gibbs was soaked. Hopefully, the outside was finished, because he was pretty close to finished himself. Stepping inside the house, he had to blink. "Wow."

 

Christmas had certainly come to Tony and Tim's home. Candles and twinkling lights filled the living room with a warm glow. Ivory poinsettias, which Gibbs had lugged in earlier, now had their pots wrapped in gold and silver fabric that caught the light. Crystal candelabras and greenery covered the mantel, reproduction mercury glass balls tucked in between the sprays along with beautiful ribbons. The only thing undone was the tree. Only lights and garland were on the tree, while the heirloom ornaments were laid out on a nearby table, ready for Tony and Tim.

 

"What do you think, Jethro?" Anthony looked pleased with his work, but also a little bit nervous. Gibbs had seen that expression on the younger DiNozzo more times than he could count.

 

"It looks really good. They'll love it." Gibbs was feeling somewhat under dressed in addition to being too wet and muddy to risk going any further than the tile entry. "Do you want me to turn on the lights on the wreaths before I run home to change?"

 

Anthony picked up what looked to be some sort of remote. "No need." With one push of the button the soft LED candles could be seen shining through the windows. "Figured that was ten dollars well spent."

 

Decorations were a lot fancier than the last time he'd bought any. "Works for me. I'll be back in a few – don't want to drip on their new carpet."

 

"I'll put some coffee on while you're gone."

 

It would be way too weak, but Gibbs appreciated the effort. Luckily he knew where Tony stashed some instant that he could add to it. "Thanks."

 

 

@@SeSa@@

 

 

Tim was happy. More than that, he was content. He and Tony had repaired what Janice had destroyed and their relationship was stronger than ever. He was finally released from inpatient care and finally going home. He'd seen dozens of pictures and had even been able to carefully walk through it when he'd gotten a day pass for Thanksgiving. What he hadn't seen was what it looked like now. After the new paint and carpet, after their furniture had been moved in.

 

He was looking around, trying to spot the house as they drove down the street. He remembered basically where it was, but he was looking for a place with no Christmas lights up, and almost missed it. "You stinker, you did get lights up."

 

"I did?" Tony brought the car to a near stop, still in the middle of the road and they both stared. White lights followed the eaves across the front of the house and up onto the gables and around. More white lights outlined the porch and the large front window. There was a large wreath on the front door, while smaller wreaths hung centered on the windows, a candle flickering in the middle. "Wow, it looks amazing. So, what do you think? Gibbs or my dad?"

 

Tim thought about it for a minute. "Well, I can't see Gibbs actually shopping and designing all the decorations, but I can't see your father out on a ladder hanging lights, so maybe both?"

 

"Yeah, I bet you're right."

 

Several familiar cars lined the street, showing that the entire gang was there and Tim squeezed Tony's hand after they pulled into the driveway. "Got everybody here without having to do anything."

 

"Perfect."

 

 

@@SeSa@@

 

 

"Got everybody here without having to do anything."

 

Tony had known that everyone planned on being there, but he still let out a sigh of relief that nothing had derailed the plans. Shutting the engine off, he brought their joined hands up to his lips and kissed Tim's fingers. "Perfect." Realizing the moment he'd been waiting for had finally arrived, he found himself tearing up.

 

"Tony?"

 

Tim looked worried and Tony shook his head. "When you were so sick and frail, this is what kept me going. Every night I dreamed about walking into our home with you and here we are. You made it."

 

"No, **we** made it. I couldn't have done it without you. You're the reason I couldn't give up."

 

That sounded pretty good and Tony kissed him again. "Welcome home, Babe."

 

 

@@SeSa@@

 

 

"They're here, oh, they're here. Why are they just sitting there? Oh! They're kissing."

 

Ducky watched in amusement as Ziva deftly steered her away from the front window. "We should not spy on them."

 

"But... but..."

 

"Come, let us check on the food on last time. Everything needs to be perfect to welcome them home."

 

Ducky shared a smile with Gibbs before turning to Senior, who was carefully making sure that the champagne glasses were perfectly lined up on the table. "A word, Anthony, before the boys come in?"

 

"Is something wrong, Ducky? Did Tim's doctor-"

 

He rushed to reassure Senior. "No, everything is fine. I was able to track down your late wife's medical records and review them. Jethro and I thought it might help you to know the truth. Nothing you did or didn't do affected her eventual outcome. I'm afraid the treatment during that time was totally ineffective. The only way she could have been saved would have been for her to start treatment six months before she ever showed any symptoms, and even then the survival rate was less than ten percent."

 

"So it wasn't me? I didn't...?"

 

Ducky laid his hand on Senior's arm. "No, Anthony, it was out of your hands long before she ever made her first appointment. The guilt was never yours and it's time to let it go." He got a shaky nod and turned Senior toward the door. "Now, let's concentrate on the future and two young men we all care about deeply, all right?"

 

"Absolutely – and Ducky? Thank you."

 

 

@@SeSa@@

 

 

"Witnesses."

 

The random word stopped Tony in his tracks. "What?"

 

"We need two witnesses to sign at the wedding."

 

"Umm, Tim, we're going to have a whole room of them." Tony wasn't quite sure what the problem was, then Tim reminded him of one simple fact.

 

"Yeah, and only two of them can sign."

 

Nope, he hadn't thought about that at all. "Shit. Okay, umm, you're the smart one. Any suggestions?"

 

"How about Gibbs and your father?"

 

It would mean the world to him to have Gibbs stand up with them and put his name on their marriage certificate and after the support they'd been given in these last six months, his dad was a close second. "You're sure?"

 

"Absolutely. Besides, two father figures, Abby and Ziva won't be offended." Tim flashed him a grin. "Now let's get in there before Carol and Trudy arrive."

 

Hand in hand they walked up to the door, Abby flinging it open before they stepped onto the porch.

 

"It's about time you guys." She hugged them both, Tim especially hard and long, before stepping back to let them in.

 

Tony let out a low whistle. Every corner of the place absolutely glowed. The tree was ready for them to hang the family ornaments and the table was positively groaning with the weight of the food piled high. Not Christmas dinner, that was still a few days away, but dozens of appetizer platters, both hot and cold. There was even champagne ready for them and Ziva was snapping pictures with a borrowed Agency camera. "It's perfect."

 

Tim grinned at him and leaned close enough to whisper in his ear. "We couldn't have planned it better ourselves."

 

"I know." They were surrounded by friends and Tony enjoyed the love for a few minutes before tugging Tim closer to the tree. They only had about an hour before Carol and Trudy arrived and he wanted the tree done so they could be married in front of it.

 

They each hung one ornament before waving the rest of the gang over to help. Shifting around, they managed to spend at least a few moments with each of their friends. Tony started with his dad. "I never thought the place could look this good. Thanks, Dad."

 

"I was glad to do it, Junior, wanted Tim to come home to a real Christmas this year. Besides, Jethro helped."

 

 

@@SeSa@@

 

 

Abby latched onto McGee first thing, but after a few dozen hugs and a couple of ornaments added to the tree, he managed to stand next to Gibbs.

 

"How ya' doing, Tim?"

 

"I'm good, Boss. It's good to be out of the rehab center and it's really good to be home, to finally be able to move forward, you know? As soon as the trial is over, we can finally put all of this behind us. Tony and I both wanted you to know how much your support has meant to the both of us. You made sure we both kept our heads on straight and worked through all of what happened."

 

"You boys have something special, always have. True second chances are rare and I was glad to help with it."

 

An odd something had flashed across Gibbs' eyes. At first Tim thought it was about the memory of Shannon, then he realized that it happened when he mentioned the trial. "Boss? Something going on that we should know about?"

 

"Nothing bad, at least not as far as we're concerned. It can wait until tomorrow."

 

"Something about the trial? Have they changed the dates?"

 

Gibbs sighed, he'd probably been hoping Tim would had dropped it, but Janice Parker was still a very large figure of fear in Tim's mind and he needed to know everything that was going on. That familiar 'come here' look crossed Gibbs' face and Tony appeared at their sides a moment later. "I don't know all the details yet, but Parker's done. She pissed off the wrong person at the prison."

 

Tony got it first. "She's dead?"

 

"Yeah."

 

Tim saw the silent communication between the two, Tony wanting details and Gibbs telling him later, but honestly Tim didn't care about those details. She was dead. She was gone, and she was never going to touch their lives again. When Tony's arms wrapped around him, he soaked up the love. "It's over. It's finally, really over."

 

"It is, McLove. Today really is the start of our new lives."

 

"I can't wait." Gibbs was looking at them curiously, which made them both smile. Ziva was waiting for her turn to hang an ornament with Tim, so squeezing his hand one more time, he moved away, letting Tony and Gibbs have a few minutes together.

 

 

@@SeSa@@

 

 

When Tim moved away, Gibbs was expecting questions from DiNozzo.

 

"Boss, I wanted to thank you."

 

"Like I told McGee, getting a second chance with someone you love is something that doesn't happen very often. Grab on and hold it with both hands."

 

"Well, we probably wouldn't be here now if it weren't for you, but I also mean about my dad. I know he can be a handful and I bet he's had you running around all day putting up the lights and-"

 

"Hey, you boys home and together again? It was worth it."

 

 

@@SeSa@@

 

 

Tim turned to find Senior waiting for him. "Mr. DiNozzo, I'm so glad you're here for the holidays."

 

Tony's dad wrapped him in a warm and gentle hug. "Now, Tim, what have I told you? You're family, so it's Anthony." Stepping back to study him, he held onto Tim's arms. "You look amazing. We get a few more pounds on you and it'll be like you were never sick at all."

 

Smiling, Tim looked over Senior's shoulder and saw another car pulling up. "Thank you – Anthony – I'm getting there and Tony and I are taking this fresh start very seriously." Across the room Tony looked out the window at the new arrivals before turning back to smile at Tim. Staying close to Senior, Tim watched as Tony did the same with Gibbs as Abby opened the front door.

 

 

@@SeSa@@

 

 

Checking the house numbers, Trudy Collins pointed out their destination. "That one right there, with all the cars around it."

 

"I see it." Carol found a place to park, right behind a bright red roadster. "You ready?"

 

"Yes." After Carol called her earlier, Trudy had met up with the two men as they were picking out rings to plan the surprise ceremony. It was highly unusual, but she felt very comfortable with the sudden wedding. Several couples counseling sessions had given her a real insight into Tony and Tim's emotional journey and she was happy to escort them through the next step, even though she'd been a bit surprised by how traditional they wanted the actual ceremony. "I've got their vows right here."

 

"When was the last time you did a wedding that didn't involve something unusual?"

 

That made her laugh. As a female, non-denominational, lesbian minister she tended to attract couples that thought outside the box. In fact, she'd had to go home and actually dig out a copy of traditional vows since she didn't have any in her files. "Probably never, which makes it unusual in its own right."

 

"I guess so." Carol opened the trunk and got out the small, folding podium Trudy used while performing weddings. Once she handed that over, she picked up the box containing four boutonnieres, two each of a single rose bud for the two 'fathers' and two that were slightly more elaborate for the grooms.

 

The front door was open, a tall woman in pigtails standing on the porch as they walked up. Trudy didn't recognize her, but she recognized Carol. "Carol, hi. You missing Timmy already?"

 

"Something like that. Abby, this is my partner, Trudy. Trudy, this is one of Tony and Tim's dearest friends, Abby."

 

"Hello, Abby."

 

"Umm, hi." Abby seemed pleased with the introduction, but very confused by what they were doing there and what they were carrying. Traditional or not, this was going to be fun.

 

 

@@SeSa@@

 

 

Grinning so hard his face hurt, Tony stood with Gibbs and held his hand out for Tim, who joined him at the tree, tugging Senior along with him.

 

"Boys?"

 

Ignoring his father's question for the moment, Tony pointed out a spot next to the tree. "How about right there?"

 

"Perfect." Trudy starting unfolding the legs on her small lectern while Carol pinned a white rose boutonniere on each of the grooms before slipping off to stand in back of Trudy. He could tell that the team was starting to put it together. Ducky, Jimmy and Breena were grinning widely and Abby was starting to tear up. Ziva automatically started snapping pictures so Tony picked up the two smaller boutonnieres and handed one to Tim before he turned to his father. He'd never seen such a look of pride and love on his father's face as when he pinned the rose bud to his jacket. Next to him, Gibbs' eyes were suspiciously bright as Tim placed the matching rose.

 

Clearing his throat, Tony started to talk. "Today is the beginning of our new life together and this time we're going to do it right. No more secrets, no more hiding from anyone. Tim's mine and I'm his and we're going to declare it in front of our friends, in front of God and in front of the law with our dads as our legal witnesses."

 

Abby's arms started flailing around. "Oh, my God. Oh, my God. You guys are getting married? For real? Like right now?"

 

Tim smiled at her, then turned his attention back to Tony. "Right now."

 

Their two fathers were right behind them, their friends were surrounding them. It was everything he ever wanted and Tony nodded to Trudy as he took Tim's hand. Smiling, she opened her bible.

 

"Friends and family of Tony and Tim, welcome. The ceremony may be a surprise," she waited for the laughter to die down before continuing, "but their love is not and that is what we are celebrating today. All of us want to be loved, it is in our nature as human beings, and the highest form of love between two people is within a monogamous, committed relationship. I've had the pleasure of talking to these two men as they recovered and strengthened their bond and prepared for their life going forward. It has been one of the most unconventional paths I have ever witnessed, but also one of the strongest. Shall we begin?"

 

Looking around, there was only joy in the room and Trudy opened up the freshly printed vows.

 

"Tony and Tim, your marriage today is the public and legal joining of your souls that have already been united as on in your hearts, and forged in the fires you have walked through. Let us begin.

 

"Do you, Tony, take Tim to be your lawfully wedded husband, to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, be faithful only to him, for as long as you both shall live?

 

"I do."

 

"Do you, Tim, take Tony to be your lawfully wedded husband, to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, be faithful only to him, for as long as you both shall live?

 

"I do."

 

"The rings?"

 

Carol stepped forward just enough to hand over the rings that she'd been holding since the four of them had been at the jewelers. Trudy took them both before setting one down on the podium and holding the other ring out to Tony.

 

"Tony, as you place the ring on Tim's finger, please repeat after me."

 

He took the ring before taking Tim's left hand into his, slipping the ring just past the tip of Tim's finger.

 

Seeing that they were ready, she started. "I give you this ring to wear. As a symbol of my abiding love.

 

"I give you this ring to wear, as a symbol of my abiding love."

 

"My eternal faith, and my undying devotion. It is an outward reminder of our inner unity."

 

Tony slowly slid the ring into place as he repeated the words. "My eternal faith, and my undying devotion. It is an outward reminder of our inner unity."

 

"And now, Tim?" The second ring was handed over. They were both very traditional rings in gold, one slightly wider than the other. She waited while Tim took Tony's hand and prepared to slide the ring into place. "I give you this ring to wear, as a symbol of my abiding love."

 

Tim's voice was somewhat softer, but it carried easily in the quiet room. "I give you this ring to wear, as a symbol of my abiding love."

 

"My eternal faith, and my undying devotion. It is an outward reminder of our inner unity."

 

"My eternal faith, and my undying devotion. It is an outward reminder of our inner unity." Tim bit his lip as he carefully pushed the ring onto Tony's finger. Finally the two men were smiling at each other, both blinking back tears as Trudy finished the ceremony.

 

"By the powers vested in me, I now pronounce you married. You may kiss your husband."

 

Smiling and laughing through his tears, Tony did just that.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it and was what you wanted.
> 
> Thanks to my Beta, who pretty much dropped everything whenever I needed a chapter looked at. You rock (and will be named after names are released).


End file.
